


Sweet Giant

by Sahar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Jared, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: Jared在去领养他的导盲犬时认识了导盲犬训练师Jensen。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为电影《Blind dating》AU，台词情节多有参考借鉴。  
> 此文为我和七月血红联文

By：美人我是你的啪嗒派

 

今天的阳光很好，Jared能够感受到阳光照射在脸上温暖却不炽热，就像他妈妈在他小时候哄他入睡时轻柔抚摸的手掌。他沿着人行道边缓步行走，手掌放在上面一一拂过青砖砌成的矮墙，墙上黏着不牢的泥灰偶尔钻进他的指甲缝隙，几片树叶还因为他六英尺四英寸的身高而扫过他的脸。

“试着让自己更放松一些，Jared，为什么你想这么做？”他听见Gen的声音，还能嗅到她身上熟悉好闻的香水味。

Jared坐在专门提供给患者的长沙发上，一只手放松地放在自己伸直的大腿上，另一只手摸上自己的脸又抓了抓他那头棕色的头发，“我不知道这是什么，我的意思是，我的手指头摸遍自己的脸，但是……我只能知道它的形状。”

“这总是有效不是吗？”

“是吗？也许，我不知道。你知道当Megan，我妹妹，把她的那些同学带回家时，她们让我很焦虑。”他放下在脸上的手，双手捏紧了大腿上牛仔裤的布料，“我想知道……我想知道女孩子们是否喜欢我。”

Genevieve忍不住翻了个白眼，不要误会，她对她的这位病人相当有耐心，她是一个很有职业操守的心理医生，她才不会承认自己翻白眼是因为眼前的人太过帅气，而他自己对此根本一无所知。

“但是我不想她们为我感到难过或者遗憾。”Jared的声音很沮丧，这事儿苦恼困扰他太久了，尽管这是不可避免的，“她们对待我的方式，让我觉得就像我明明是个25岁的人，却被囚禁在一个只有14岁的身体里。”

Genevieve依旧没有说话，她静静的看着眼前自嘲的男人，并由衷地在心里为他感到失落。她知道大多数人对Jared这样的态度都是“这个男人真辣，可惜是个瞎子”。

“我是个25岁的瞎子处男，对女孩子一无所知，至少我觉得我该了解一些，否则只会让我看起来像个怪物。”他榛绿色的眼睛没有焦距的投射在房间的某一处，当然他也的确并不能看到任何东西。

“闭嘴Jared。”Gen一点也不温柔地说，通常来说Jared已经习惯了Gen对他这样说话，他们是朋友，Gen对他还不可避免的有诸多保护欲，就像他的其他朋友一样。

“甜心，你不知道你有多好看，你也不知道你有多火辣，女孩儿们都会为你疯狂的。”她走过去扶着Jared的肩膀，安慰他。

是啊，Jared在心里说，大家都这么说，可他能感觉到的，每次女孩儿们知道他看不见的时候，满满的失望和可惜。

“你知道你说过很多次了吧？”他把双腿从沙发上放下来，坐直身体。

“可是你总是不知道。”

“好吧，我还是爱你的。”他叹息着回答。

撇开Jared对女人一无所知这个问题，他还是能很好地处理自己的生活的。

他离开Genevieve的诊所，沿着回家的路慢慢走着，人行道上不会有任何会妨碍到他的障碍物，他一手拿着从诊所顺来的苹果，一手摸着街边商店摆放在门口的商品以此判定自己已经走到了哪里。

他摸到了鲜花，“嗨Jucy~”他冲着店主打招呼，没有停住脚步但听到了对方的回复；他摸到了自行车，“下午好，Jack！”他走过售卖野营器材的商店；……他走下人行道，接着走近自己家旁边的花坛。

“嗨~Jared！”花坛边两个女孩儿愉快而大声地冲他打招呼。

“嗨~女孩们。”Jared照旧这样回复她们，却不知道自己把手里的苹果核扔出去时扔到了其中一个女孩儿，也没听见两个女孩儿一起感慨了一句“真好看”。

 

开门时有清脆的风铃声响起，厨房里妈妈叫了他的名字，客厅里哥哥叫了他的名字，通往后院的走廊上爸爸叫了他的名字，楼上妹妹叫了他的名字。

“我回来了，你们也中午好。”Jared把他一直别在后腰没有用上的盲杖放在门口的鞋柜上，蹬掉鞋子径自走向通往二楼的楼梯。

他摸索着拿起早上出门时叠在床头柜上的居家T恤，正要换掉身上的衣服时，他哥哥的声音在门口响起。

“Jared，你先别换衣服，吃过饭我要带你出去一趟。”Jeff靠在他弟弟房间的门框上，用手指拨弄着墙边掉了一角的篮球明星海报。

Jared嘟起了嘴，完全无意识的，他并没有注意到自己这样做了，扔下他手里的衣服，在床边坐了下来：“你又想干什么，Jeff。”

他的语气里满是不耐烦和不信任，但Jeff知道这是他自己应得的，而他弟弟也并不是真的这样不耐烦。鉴于Jeff从小到大的劣迹斑斑。

Jared不知道一般家庭的兄弟是不是也和他们家一样，鉴于Jared本身和其他家庭里的弟弟并不完全一样。在一个男孩儿人生中最调皮的那段时间里，Jeff发现了对他来说最好的玩具——Jared。就像所有会欺负自己兄弟的混蛋哥哥一样，他开始捉弄Jared，并且因为Jared看不见，他的捉弄往往针对的就是Jared的这个弱点。

他曾经把Jared带到到处都是路障的公园里跑步。天真烂漫，一无所知的Jared因为哥哥答应带自己出来玩而兴奋不已，像是只突然被放出了笼的鸟儿一样在公园里东奔西跑，当他跑下公园是石板路，跑进树林里，撞上高大的杉树时，他晕倒在树下。

那是Jared第一次，真正地意识到他与周围的人不一样，他和自己的哥哥不一样，而很有可能他也和他刚出世不久的小妹妹不一样。

哦，他明白了，为什么妈妈总会抚摸着他柔软的头发说：“亲爱的，你是特别的。”

因为他看不见。

那次以Jared额头上被撞了个大包，而Jeff被禁足一个星期收场，尽管妈妈疾声厉色地训斥了Jeff不应该那样捉弄他弟弟，对于Jeff来说，那不过是一次无关痛痒的教训。

恶作剧仍然在继续，装在麦当劳盒子里的狗屎，在房间突然用录音机播放出来的尖叫，一个人留在客厅在妈妈回来时突然播放起来的只有男女呻吟的影片。

都是Jeff的杰作。这一切，直到Jared在路边被人欺负而刚好被Jeff撞见时，才终于都结束了。

他一直以为讨厌他的哥哥替他打跑了那些往他身上丢石子的坏男孩，Jeff将自己可怜兮兮的弟弟拽到自己的胳膊下面，气势汹汹地告诉他自己一定会给他报仇。

最开始时，Jared以为那是Jeff的又一场恶作剧。

后来他知道了，正常男孩总是会度过一段相对混蛋的时光，他不理解只是因为他不在那其中。

不是说他没有反击成功过，在他长成六英尺四英寸的巨人之后，即使是Jeff也被他耍得团团转过，看不见也不能阻止Jared成为一个恶作剧天才。

“你不是一直想要条狗吗？”Jeff不满意地嘟哝，别扭的表达着他为他弟弟准备的惊喜。

Jared几乎是立刻就从他的床上窜到了Jeff面前，他准确地抓住了他哥哥的肩膀，就像他完全能够看见Jeff一样狂热的，他晃悠着他哥哥。

“你给我买了条狗吗！哦，Jeff，真的吗？这是真的？”他不敢相信地问道。

他喜欢狗，一开始的记忆不怎么好，他只能狗听到狗叫声，街角处的咖啡店里有一只很喜欢叫的小狗，当Jared10岁的时候，他第一次听见了那只狗的吠叫，他被吓傻了，那声音听起来像是要撕碎他，他害怕地站在原地打抖，对周围发生了什么不明就里，但他仍然忍耐着不要哭泣。

直到咖啡店的老板Andy走出来喝住了那只吠叫的狗，并且抓住了他的胳膊把他带到了那只狗面前。他触碰到了它，温暖的毛绒绒的，此刻轻轻地呜咽着，因为呼吸而在Jared手掌下起伏。

那时候起，Jared就喜欢上了狗狗，他求着爸爸妈妈让他养一只，但是因为家里如果有一只动物很容易让Jared不小心受伤，以及家里实在是太小了而没有地方放它，所以直到现在他都没有成功养一只小狗。

“可是妈妈不会高兴的，对吗？”他冷静了一些，苦恼地抓着自己的脑袋，想到妈妈的叹息声而不再像最初那样兴高采烈。

如果养狗会让妈妈不高兴的话，他可以只是用耳机在电脑上听那些狗叫声，他也还是能去街角的咖啡店摸那只小狗。

Jeff叹了口气，觉得自己是这个世界上最好最体贴的哥哥，他说：“我告诉爸爸妈妈我们可以为你申请一条导盲犬，他们觉得这很不错，所以答应了。”

“什么？我不……”Jared看起来有些生气，他又走回床边，像是想要跟他哥哥保持距离，不敢相信Jeff居然会为他弄一条导盲犬。

Jeff连忙摇头，醒悟过来他弟弟看不到之后才着急地说：“我知道，Jared，你不喜欢用那些东西，你连盲杖都不用。”

Jared立刻抬起头看向他哥哥，如果他看得见的话，那很明确的是一个愤怒的瞪视，他发誓如果Jeff告诉爸爸妈妈关于盲杖的事，他会揍他的。

“我没告诉爸妈，你别那么看着我。”他看着他弟弟榛绿色的眼睛，尽管Jared看不见，但是他的眼睛从外面看起来完好无损，里面像是装着一整个宇宙一样色彩斑斓，明明同样拥有六国混血，Jeff的眼睛就没有那么复杂。

“你拒绝所有和盲人相关的东西，我知道，除了用盲文之外你和正常人没有区别。”Jeff看了一眼他弟弟房间角落堆放着的盲人书，“你领养一条导盲犬，然后把它当成普通的狗狗养就行了。”

总是有区别的。Jared在心里反驳。

但是这是个好主意，他可以把他的盲杖用来抓痒，他为什么不能把他的导盲犬当成一只普通小狗养呢。

“所以，你是怎么做到的？”Jared听见自己的肚子叫了几声，他已经闻到了厨房里飘出来的香味。

Jeff给他解释，他是怎么找到了领养导盲犬的机构，然后跟他们提交了申请，机构对他们家做了一些调查，最后给他们发了许可。

“所以，下午我就能去导盲犬领养机构带回属于我的狗了？”Jared再次兴高采烈起来，他开心地像个得到了什么宝物的小孩，那样纯粹的快乐让他的爸爸妈妈都忍不住为家里即将多出一只小狗而激动起来。

Jared就是他们家里有魔力的那个人。

去领养机构的路上，Jeff再次体会到了Jared可以烦人到什么程度，他说真的，他小时候曾经以为他弟弟会沉默寡言，就像他看过的很多电影里的盲人一样，因为看不见也不爱跟别人说话交流，总是阴沉抑郁地坐在角落。

但这是Jared，他的天才弟弟，他弟弟拒绝一切和盲人有关的帮助物品，如果因为没用盲杖就摔烂膝盖，他就多走几次那条路，直到不再摔跤为止；如果盲文书太难读让他比别人学东西慢他就熬夜多读几遍；他拒绝去盲人学校念书，总是坚持去正常的学校，他无视那些正常学生的指指点点，就像他不是看不到而是听不到一样。

Jeff怀疑，他弟弟可能比很多不是盲人的人都要开朗得多。

“Jared，这周末你想要约会吗？”Jeff不得不找了另一个他弟弟关心却没有那么狂热的话题。

Jared安静了一些，提到他的约会，他就像只被训斥了的狗狗一样耷拉下了脑袋。就像他今天跟Gen说得一样，他渴望着去了解女孩们，也希望能够谈一场恋爱，拥有一个爱人什么的。但他总是搞砸，当女孩们发现他看不见时，她们就只会惋惜的叹气，然后自以为充满母性光辉地安慰他。

去她们的，他才不需要这个。

当然，还有一次是Jeff的错，他哥哥有时候仍然是个蠢货。他以为Jared只是想要单纯的性爱，所以直接找了个妓女跟他约会，最后以Jared将他哥哥揍得鼻子见血结束。

明眼人找心爱的人都不容易，何况他还是个瞎子，见鬼的瞎子。但是管他呢，他马上就有一条狗了。

想到这个，Jared又一次振奋起来。


	2. Chapter 2

By：七月血红

 

Jensen微微仰头，风把阳光拂在脸上，夹着青草香气的暖意让他心情好了一些。刚洗过的制服散发着洗涤剂的干净气息，窗外涌进树叶与晨露的浓郁，他闭眼，想象飞舞的微尘卷入漩涡后，要过多久才会染上旅人肩膀。阳光的阴影落在日历上，红笔圈出今天的日期。

拍打地板的轻声由远及近，他睁开眼微笑。

“Sadie。”

裤脚一阵拉扯，他蹲下，用力揉了揉拉布拉多犬的脑袋：“怎么了，好女孩？”Sadie留恋地蹭着Jensen的手掌，毛茸茸的浅黄耳朵奋力挤进指缝，喉咙里呜呜低鸣。

“我知道，我知道，”他在心里叹了口气，笑容依然温柔，“瞧，你以后的主人会是个很棒的人，虽然名字有点拗口，”实在太拗口了，没人能一次念顺的。Jensen心虚地抓抓鼻子，“至少不会比我差太多。”

Sadie安静地听着，下巴枕在Jensen膝盖上，肉乎乎的脚掌搭住工作鞋，不时看向从小陪伴她的训练员，眼神湿漉漉的，专注又委屈。

“相信我，我也不想跟你分开。但他需要你的帮助。”他捏住对方一只前爪，依依不舍地摩挲。一年，在人类的时间里算不上多长。他们一直在一起，Jensen给她制定食谱，亲自教她熟悉环境，耐心地带她定点大小便、跨越障碍、安静坐好，一次次纠正她低头嗅闻的习惯，为了训练她集中注意力想尽了办法。现在，她出落得美丽、警觉又乖巧，成为令他自豪的导盲犬，却要由他亲手交给一个素不相识的人。

这是必经过程，所有亲密都是为了分离，从一开始Jensen就清清楚楚。到了这个时刻却无法控制情绪。他吸了口气，揉着Sadie下巴上的毛发：“你们会成为朋友，关系甚至会比我们更好。嘿！”Jensen被突然抗议的导盲犬扑到地上，热乎乎的鼻息和舌头弄得脖子发痒，只好手忙脚乱地躲开袭击。笑声撞出胸膛，温水一样回响在房里。

敲门声响起。Jensen抱着Sadie翻身坐起，擦掉眼角笑出的泪，清清嗓子问进来的护士Nancy：“他们到了？”

Nancy点头，双手抱怀倚在门边，悠闲地看着Jensen把牵引带和颈圈套在Sadie身上：“你不好奇对方的情况吗？”

“你问我还是我的女孩？”Jensen细心地调节绑带松紧，顾不上分一眼给护士，也就没发现她一脸玩味，“Jared Padalecki，先天性失明，性格开朗，家人和睦，申请条件完全符合。知道这些就够了。”

“但你连他的照片都没见过。”

“我正要去认识他。而且如果不满意，我有权帮Sadie拒绝。”

“噢你别再这么干了，Jensen。”Nancy认真地盯着他直到一人一犬都望向自己，“不过这回我敢打赌，你们都会迷上他的，尤其是你。我是说，自从有了Sadie，你都多久没跟人约会过了？”

虽然Nancy的开朗让人喜欢，但她经常说话不着边际。才发现对方意图的Jensen无奈地耸耸肩：“感谢你的提醒，我现在对他被夸大的迷人程度已经毫无兴趣了。”

领养道德只是原因之一。事实上他快忘记约会的感觉了，这些小家伙占据了大部分注意力，就像凭空多出的孩子，需要照顾起居和悉心教导。平心而论，他们也比人要好应付多了，除了必要的生理需求不会再要求什么，从不抱怨，也不需要浅薄且毫无意义的交流。更重要的是，无论如何沮丧，他们都能用简单温暖的方式治愈你。

有了他们，谁还需要约会呢。Jensen不认为有谁能比他们做得更好。

正因为太喜欢，所以每次将他们交予主人时的分离总特别艰难。他就像抱着猎枪跟在女儿身后挑剔她男友的父亲，好几回吓得家属都不敢多说话。其实领养人都已经通过条件筛选，只需要正式签订手续，再由Jensen进行为期一个月的抚养教学，就可以把导盲犬完全领回家。但他却总表现出一副凶神恶煞的严肃模样，有一次连他亲手抚养训练的导盲犬都害怕得不敢迈步。

并不是恶意，Jensen只是出于难过。

失明的主人看不见他的表情，对情绪的感知力却异常敏锐，Jensen的严厉对主人和导盲犬都不算好事。训练所的所长跟他谈过这个问题，最终还是不了了之。与此同时，所有人都为Jensen女儿的未来男伴捏了把汗。

听到Jensen开门的声响时，正与Jared和Jeff交谈甚欢的所长僵了僵，似乎颈后的毛都竖起来了。

“这两位是Jared和Jeff，这位是Jensen，是Sadie的专业训练师，这就是我们的Sadie。”他一连串说完，微笑强撑在脸上，“接下来一个月，Jensen会负责教授Jared关于Sadie的训练，具体内容刚才我们也谈过了，一个月后会对Sadie再测试。只要通过，你们就可以带她回家了。”

用一个标准的嘴角上翘结束对话，所长在两人与Sadie亲近时紧张地瞥向Jensen，不出意料撞上冰墙。其中一个原因是Sadie，她似乎很喜欢Jared，训练员示意后就灵活地钻到他伸出的右手下，稍微嗅了嗅，不紧不慢地磨蹭脑袋。

“Sadie，她是叫Sadie对吧？”坐在沙发上的Jared被掌心的触感逗乐了，露出开心的酒窝，朝所长的方向微微偏头。

男人从Jensen的冷若冰霜里反应过来，还没来得及回答，就见Jensen风一样迈步上前，几乎就要狠狠钳住Jared可怜的手再一把挥开。所长的心吊到了嗓子眼。

只是几乎。

“是的。”Jensen弯下腰，轻轻地碰了碰Jared的手肘，请求许可，“很高兴认识你，Padalecki先生。我是Jensen，任何关于Sadie的事都可以问我。”

Jared一下转过头，榛绿色眼睛里缓缓流动着凝滞的光，像是储藏了一个夏天的光亮，却从不肯示人。有一瞬间Jensen以为他们没什么不同，Jared能清楚地看见他，正如他现在满眼都是Jared。他从没在一个失明的人脸上看到过那种笑容，坦然、真诚、炽热，不见一丝阴霾。

“叫我Jared。我们会相处得很愉快的，Jensen。”他友好开口，握住Jensen搭在肘窝的手指。接着站了起来。

窗棂漫入的阴影一点点从他肩上褪去，Jensen愣愣地看着对方，直到他整个人都沐浴在明黄阳光里。

Jensen晃了下神。他不得不闭上眼睛，以抵御Jared过于耀眼的光芒。

即使是从不正经的Nancy，也有对的时候。


	3. Chapter 3

白栅栏与绿草坪上灿金连绵，鹅卵石小径直指深褐木门。Jensen喜欢这样的房屋，让人想到家。Sadie安静地走在Jared旁边，已经尽职地开始工作。Jared不像是依赖盲杖的人，好几回遇到障碍时都与Sadie同步停下，而上下台阶时后者已经有意识地放缓，Jared却还执着往前，并且准确无误地走完台阶。要不是双眼总迷茫地盯向一处，肯定会被误会成带宠物散步的普通人。但导盲犬不是宠物，至少主人自己不该这么认为，而得不到信赖的导盲犬会患上抑郁症的。Jensen喉咙发堵，思忖着关于尊重命题的表达。  
他们还没走上台阶，门就哗地打开，一位和善的中年女人出现在淌入门沿的阳光下，朝他们温柔微笑。Jensen发现她某些神情跟Jared很像，不掺杂质的纯然快乐让他也忍不住勾起嘴角。  
“欢迎回家，我的男孩们。”她的目光滑过Jeff和Jared，落在Jensen身上，“你一定就是Jensen。”她那么亲切，但Jensen不适应这种陌生人的善意。他报以礼貌回应，正窘迫，Sadie忽然蹭着他的裤腿走向她，有效地吸引了女士的注意力。笑容变得更大，她蹲下来抚摸着Sadie的头顶，由衷的快乐从身上一波波漾开：“瞧瞧，这位女孩儿是谁啊？”  
他们会相处得很好，Sadie在这里会很高兴。Jensen相信。

这份笃定在一个小时后经历了第一次动摇。  
耐心是非常优秀的品质。Jensen告诉自己。  
“Padalecki先生，我理解你喜欢Sadie的心情，但她从出生开始就接受训练，饮食命令和时间规律的观念才刚刚定型五个月，过于放纵是不会有好结果的。”Jensen尝试。  
正试图往Sadie嘴里塞甜食的Jared回头，眼睛笑得眯起来：“她喜欢。”  
拉布拉多看了几眼Jensen，舔舔嘴唇坐好，不再打量主人手心上的食物。  
“这就是我们不能纵容的原因。”他有点生气了，“她可不是宠物，Padalecki先生。”  
如果导盲犬在路上随便被食物吸引，很容易给主人带来危险。所以即使定点定时喂食的习惯很难训成，也要不厌其烦地教导。现在这个阳光大男孩的做派可让Jensen高兴不起来。  
“当然不是，她是我的好女孩。顺带一提，叫我Jared。”他听话地收回手，没再打甜食的主意，“我们刚才说到下楼梯……你在生气吗？像变成灰色了。”  
Jensen讶异地睁大眼睛。颜色对于先天性盲人应该是不存在的事物，他没想到对方会忽然用上这种形容。  
“现在你肯定在吃惊。”Jared没介意突兀的静默，大大咧咧地坐到床上，“好吧，我上的可是普通学校，没有人会刻意避开色彩描述，那对他们来说再自然不过了。也许我看不见他们说的天空在每个时段的区别，看不见大雨过后的彩虹有多美，但我能闻到。他们说阳光是金色，晒干的被子上有阳光的味道，我在上面闻到过温暖扑鼻的气息，大概就是金。”他低头跟Sadie碰了碰鼻尖，孩子气地笑起来，“Sadie是金色的，一定美极了。”  
温暖的也可以是红，是橙，是黄，甚至不同层次的白。Jared说话时嘴角微微翘起，温柔而顽皮，话语却一股脑儿冲进Jensen心里，难以言喻的感情噎在喉头。他一时不知该怎么反应。  
更早的时候，Jensen很少跟同学们成群结队地凑在一起，总是独自在小屋子里看书，偶尔画画，把停留在视网膜上的色彩都颠倒成不存在的形状。绚烂而荒谬的色彩引出他许多臆想，很多事物他都觉得应该用另一种颜色来展现才对。后来一直为盲人服务，他渐渐忘却了关于色彩的猜想，它们都只是生活的小细节，无足轻重。现在，Jared却把他们轰地砸到他面前。  
“本来你闻起来是金色的，刚才却有种大雨来临前的压抑味道，Jeff说过那是灰。”Jared说个不停，深色瞳仁定格在Jensen脸上，似乎他真的在额头上涂满了深灰油彩，或是拉下了一副乌云面具。  
“你是对的。”Jensen喃喃。  
“下一步该学什么？”Jared没察觉他的异样。  
暖风拂进一片绿叶，落在床脚地板上。窗外天色正好，蝉鸣不休。Jensen胸腔里涨起暖意，转过头：“我们去散步，她得快点熟悉家门周围的东西。”  
“好主意。”Jared从床上跳起来，Sadie也灵敏地跟上，甩甩脑袋衔来牵引带，耐心地等待主人给她系好，“只要不整天闷在家里，做什么我都愿意。”他笨拙地用刚学到的手法摆弄绑带，仍不忘朝Jensen露出一个笑容。  
有时候Jensen希望双眼能暂时失明。  
有时候Jensen庆幸Jared看不见他的表情。


	4. Chapter 4

by：美人我是你的啪嗒  
绑着Sadie的链子是铁链缠着布料的材质，Jared并不真的想用狗链将Sadie绑起来，如果可以，他更愿意让Sadie随意走动。但显然Sadie作为他的导盲犬，必须时刻被Jared抓在手中，否则的话，它就是没有完美履行它的职责。  
那样的话机构就有权力将Sadie收回，那可不是Jared想要的。  
Jensen走路的时候步子很轻，就连踩在Jared家其中几块翘起的需要维修的木质楼梯上也不像Jared踩上去时发出尴尬的吱嘎声。Jared猜测他穿着棉质T恤，那种布料摩擦起来的声音比起其他布料要更小，这也使得它们柔软舒适。Jensen身上混合着沉木香和一股Sadie身上也有的沐浴露的味道，Jared猜测那是他使用的香水和长时间与Sadie相处而沾染上的狗狗沐浴露气息。Jensen已经列好了一个Sadie需要物品的单子，即使Jensen毫不知情地将购物单给了他的母亲，但Jared知道，他将对Sadie全权负责，而他的母亲Sherry对此不会有丝毫的意见。  
他知道他和普通的盲人不太相同，但是为什么要相同呢？因为他的家人是如此的棒，一直以来都让他按照普通人的方式长大。他们不强迫他上特殊学校——不是说他们没有试过，他们也不会在Jared要一个人上街时紧张兮兮地表示必须陪同；也从来没有因为Jared看不见而给予他太过特殊的对待——他的哥哥和妹妹有的他都有，而他们没有的，Jared也没有特权拥有。  
他蹦跳着走下家里的木质楼梯，Sadie必须得迈开步子才能在这狭小的楼梯间跟上Jared。他发誓他听见了Jensen的抽气声，他理解外人看到他下楼梯方式时的惊讶担忧，倒不是说他妈妈没有因为这事儿教训过他。  
他等待着Jensen由于担忧而会发出的惊呼和责怪，他都已经习惯这个了，总是有人对他的一些做法大惊小怪，并觉得当Jared在他们面前时，他们需要对Jared负责什么的。  
他停在楼梯底部，听见Jensen下楼的声音，相当轻，像猫一样。屏住呼吸准备着，Jensen的责怪，抱怨或者随便什么。  
“Jared，”他听到Jensen轻轻地叹息，大概要开始发表一篇关于一个盲人不该那么活泼的演说，“试试让Sadie走在你的前面带路。”  
连空气也静默了下来，Jared原本的屏息变得毫无意义，他等待Jensen继续说下去，但他没有，他就只是提醒Jared使用他的服务犬。这也是他作为训练师的职责。  
“好的，Jensen。”他像个乖巧的小学生，冲着错误的方向点了点头，但Jensen仍然看见了，并且点了点头，之后才想起来对方并不能看见他的动作。  
Jared径自朝大门走去，完美避开了路上一切可能会被他撞上的家具，甚至包括一个放着棒球棍的背包。他知道每天这个时候他妹妹已经结束训练回到了家，也知道他妹妹棒球打得有多棒。Jared也打得不错的。  
Sadie走在他前面，速度比Jared习惯了的走路速度要慢一些，Jared猜测这可能是由于别的盲人走起路来都慢吞吞的，而他总是很快，风风火火的。  
他迫不及待地想要向这条街上的每个人炫耀他所拥有的这只小狗，他完美的棒极了的女孩。  
在热气褪去之后，Padalecki家周围的邻居们纷纷走出家门，他们看到Jared如同以往的每一天一样充满活力，而且他今天比平时更加兴奋。  
Jensen在Jared身后离了他们一段距离，这是为了让Sadie能够逐渐适应远离Jensen的状态，让她能够在没有训练员陪同的情况下也完美地履行自己的职责。  
Jared熟悉这里，他轻松地向前走着，不需要从腰后掏出盲杖小心翼翼地试探，也不需要导盲犬小心地嗅闻引导。他走在这条路上，如同呼吸一样简单。  
Jared熟悉这里的每一个台阶，清楚每一块石头。他能轻松地踩下每一步，也能轻松地绕过每一处。台阶绊不倒他，石头阻不断他。这是他用无数次行走记忆和摔伤过往换来得毫不费力。  
Jared走到街角，咖啡店此时没有什么顾客，店主将那只从前把Jared吓得不轻的狗狗放在店门口，尽管它的脖子上缠绕着链条，它仍然乖巧地趴伏在地上，对周围来往的人不是很有兴趣地无视着。  
Jared走过去，几乎是准确无误地停在了狗狗的面前，他冲着它露出一个巨大的笑容，那可以说有点傻气了。  
“嗨，Harley，介绍一下，这是Sadie！”他蹲在地上，右手试探性地伸出，在花费了几秒钟之后手掌终于附上了Harley的头部，如同十五年前一样，他仍然能够感受到小狗在他手掌之下的呼吸与热度。  
Sadie乖巧地停在Jared身边，在它的主人停下来时半坐着等待下一个指令。它偏着头，不太理解Jared叫它名字的意思。  
Jared一只手抚摸着Harley，另一只手抚摸过Sadie的脖颈，此时此刻，他觉得自己显然到了天堂，他无法抑制地将Sadie揽进自己的怀抱里，用下巴摩挲着它的头顶。  
他沉醉于这一刻，以至于没有听见一个仓促的脚步声停在了他的身边，也无法感受到对方此刻的欲言又止。  
Jensen想要提醒他，Jared不能如此肆无忌惮地将导盲犬抱在怀里，那会吓坏了它们导致它们无法正常工作。也不应该将导盲犬介绍给其他的狗狗，这很有可能会让它们分心。  
带着些许的怒气，Jensen跑到了Jared面前，但面对眼前的景象，他无法开口。  
夕阳将Jared的身影拉得很长很长，他本来就已经是个高大的巨人了，此时他蹲在那里，影子在地上拉长成山一样的模样，Sadie乖巧地被他抱在怀里，享受着Jared的抚摸，还有他下巴的磨蹭。  
不会有比眼前更加宁静动人的画面，如果Jensen是个摄影师，他会无比想要将这一幕定格，永远地放进胶卷里。  
这幅画面将他所有想说的责备堵回了胸腔里，酝酿成一股温暖的热意，让Jensen满怀温柔。  
“Jared，”Jensen再一次发出像刚才在Jared家里告知他应该让Sadie走在他前面时一样的喟叹，“尽量不要把Sadie介绍给你的朋友，也不要在你们认识的第一天就那样拥抱它。”  
他本来想说“你不应该”，但话到了嘴边却像是有自主意识一样地拐了个弯，原本坚决反对的话语变成了轻柔的劝慰，Jensen自己都一头雾水。  
Jared撅起嘴，像是被抢了糖的小孩子，但是他告诉自己要听话，不光是因为他最后需要Jensen的认可才能真正地领养Sadie。从Jared内心来说，他无法听见Jensen如此温柔的劝慰还固执地去做对方反对的事情。这大概是什么“训练师魔法”，让Jared不得不听Jensen的话。  
“好的，Jensen。”半小时里第二次，Jared听话的点了点头，然后带着点小紧张小俏皮地转开了头，好像他能够感知到Jensen正无法收起微笑地看着他一样。  
那天他们走出了两条街，Jensen自始至终不远不近地跟在Sadie和Jared后面，他看到附近每一个人在看到Jared时都大声地呼唤他的名字，并附赠大大的笑容，不管Jared是不是真的看不见。  
而Jared，就像他能将那些友善热情的笑容尽收眼底一样，回给每一个人Jared独一无二的，带着太阳温度的笑。  
见到Jared之后的每一刻，Jensen都感到暖意在全身流淌。

湖水泛着翡翠一样的绿色，更深的地方在阳光照耀下恍惚看起来像孔雀蓝；河岸边是一大片绿色的草坪，有的地方刚发出细嫩的新芽，有的则已经变成深绿，接近干枯；阳光的余烬将靠近地平线的白云烧灼成一片鲜红，而头顶的那片天空却毫无遮拦，透蓝如洗。  
Jared一屁股坐在草地上，然后整个人倒了下去，他那可以用“巨大”形容的身躯舒适地平躺在那里，棕色的头发染上不知哪里来的水珠，Jensen希望这一片草地足够干净。  
Sadie蹲坐在他旁边，和Jensen一样不赞同地看着Jared。它垂下头舔了舔Jared的手背，Jared的眼睛直视着夕阳——当然他并不能看见，笑嘻嘻地将手腕灵巧地一绕挠了挠Sadie的耳朵和喉咙，Jared的虹膜在阳光下变得透亮，一层浅绿向中间裹住一层浅棕，交汇的部分则融成榛绿，让Jensen不由得想起他在夏天里钟爱的抹茶榛子冰淇淋。  
Jared听见远处的狗叫声，他记得这附近有个专供狗狗玩耍的封闭式场地，那里用铁网像围篮球场一样围出了一个长方形场地，他曾经因为太过想要一条狗狗，而像个愚蠢的变态一样趴在那个铁网上痴痴地笑着听着狗狗们一起玩耍时发出的愉悦叫声。  
“我们把Sadie放进游乐场吧！”他兴高采烈地提议，想象着他的女孩和其他小狗们一起开心打闹，它能够在这片草地上奔跑，跳跃。  
Jensen的声音不远不近地在他左上方响起：“Jared，如果你继续这样把Sadie当成宠物，我就要带他回机构了。”  
Jensen的语气听起来半真半假，Jared分明听到了里面的愉悦和喜爱，他喜欢Jared这么对Sadie，Jared就是知道。  
Jared不在意地撇了撇嘴，打消了现在就带着Sadie去“狗狗游乐场”的念头，他们还有很长的时间，他会说服Jensen同意的。  
Jared坐起来，草叶擦过他的身体发出不小的“簌簌”声，他蜷起膝盖将脸靠在上面，又故意用他的长发去磨蹭Sadie的脸颊。  
Sadie像是嫌弃他一般轻轻地走到脸Jensen脚边，蹭了蹭训练师的的小腿，求救一样看着他。  
Jensen忍不住大笑起来，因为Jared是如此的一个“接触饥渴症”患者以及他是如此亲密的对待Sadie。他并非把Sadie当作宠物，但也不仅止于服务犬。那就像是Jared将Sadie当作是一个可以给他提供某些帮助的朋友，他们是平等而毫无阻碍的。  
听见他终于变得爽朗直白的笑声，Jared终于暗暗地松了一口气，他总是能察觉身边人的紧张，他也总是能让那些紧张的人们放松下来，百试百灵，Jensen应该是他用时最久的了。  
Jared感受到风拂过他的刘海，尽管他看不见风过时水面的粼粼波光，看不到风过时草地的互触摇摆，也看不到白云飘过，夜幕降临。但是他感觉到风里宁静的气息，带着晚霞的温度，合着Jensen爽朗的笑声。他感受到白云，感受到晴空，感受到一切和Jensen有关的声响，气味。  
“你的眼睛是什么颜色的？”Jared抬起头，向他以为的Jensen所在的地方看过去。  
实际上他看的地方偏离了，一般人也许会告诉他，Jensen摇摇头，移动到Jared视线所指的范围内：“绿色的，我想。”  
这是第一次有人在认识他的第一天就问他这个问题，当然很有可能是因为他日常生活的朋友里并没有一个看不见的人。  
Jared点头：“我的眼睛也是绿色的，我们的眼睛颜色一样吗？”  
他想起他妹妹曾经在目睹了他被欺负之后抱着他，看着他的眼睛，轻声地哭泣着说：“你的眼睛真美，Jay，那些欺负你的人是嫉妒你的眼睛那么漂亮。”  
然后他知道了自己的眼睛是绿色的，知道了草是绿的，树叶是绿的，妈妈带在手腕的翡翠手镯也是绿的。  
他很开心，他的眼睛是绿色的，就像是树叶，就像是绿草。那些生机勃勃的，无与伦比的。  
“不，”Jensen的声音轻柔地响起，“Jared，颜色分很多种，而每种颜色又分很多种。”  
“刚发芽的小草是嫩绿色的，等时间越来越久，它们就会变得越来越深，到了夏天变成深绿，而到了秋天它们就会枯萎变成干枯的草黄色。”  
Jensen在Jared旁边坐下来，他在心里略带愧疚地从地上掐下一根绿草，放到了Jared面前。  
“Jared，这是嫩绿的草叶。”草汁染在Jensen的手指上，明亮的透绿色和他的眼睛一样，“我眼睛的绿色，有点像这个绿色。”  
Jared用力地用鼻子嗅了嗅，像只狗狗一样尝试利用自己的嗅觉来明白嫩绿究竟是什么样子。  
嫩绿，Jensen的眼睛是嫩绿的。  
Jensen注视着认真嗅闻的Jared，湿热的鼻息喷洒在他的指尖。他们靠得有些近，Jensen抬头便看到了那与自己不同，介于绿和棕之间的眼眸。那里面也许是因为旺盛的求知欲而闪烁着一个宇宙的光芒。  
Jensen简直要怀疑Jared是个盲人这一整件事都是骗他的。  
周围的人声变得静默，清风吹拂的声音仍然在耳畔，嫩绿的草汁干在指尖留下一时抹不去的色彩，天正在有蓝变墨，而Jensen看着Jared。  
时光沉默了一会儿，Sadie在此时打破宁静，周围的喧嚣再度袭来，而天空已经变成夜幕。  
“该回去了，Jared。”Jensen拍着自己手掌上的草叶站起身，Jared仍然坐在原地，但却向他伸出了手。  
天知道Jared只是单纯让Jensen拉他一把，但他现在看起来可真像Sadie有时候的模样。  
而Jensen绝对不能拒绝他。


	5. Chapter 5

by：七月血红  
Jensen从日历上划去一天。  
黄昏的暑气逐渐消散，蝉鸣纷纷弱下去，比之前噤声得早了些。夏天快过去了。到今天为止，Sadie已经在Jared身边过了整整一周。  
再过二十三天，他就会接到新的任务，与新来的怯生生的小不点重新开始训练和生活。Sadie会变成一个梦，一份因为遥远而伤感的美梦。Jared也是。  
这个名字从脑袋内部灼伤了神经。Jensen缩回手，愣愣地盯着日历。划日期的事他从前没做过，所以今早Nancy才会那样挑眉看他，像是有什么寄生兽要从身体里冒出来，把他整个人都吞干净。分离早就注定，没人会费劲做记号，像是刻意计算度过的日子，以便推算出剩下的时光。  
他不是这种感情过于丰富的人。至少他认为不是。过去有几回他尝试发展长久关系，但都没能维持。Jensen不擅长应付交际问题，用前任们的话来说，是“太过沉默寡言”。并不是他孤僻自闭，只是觉得人不需要一天到晚说个不停，用语言表达内心。他只说想说的，而每天需要重复一万次的无意义对话则能省就省。  
老实说，即使没发展成功，他也没怎么沮丧。都是成人，怀念一段过去时的感情还不如再帮导盲犬训练一次上下台阶。  
这种淡漠让恋情变得可有可无。  
离最后一任伴侣分开已经有整整一年，Jensen过得很好。爱情只是生活中最微小的一部分，除开这个，他的生活还可能更好。  
但Jared把这个微小的部分放大了。  
都是Jared的错。  
Jensen在整理到一半的器材架前停下来，皮制绑带上的扣环扎进拇指。屋外依稀传来小狗和人声交错的低呜，结束了一天工作的训练员们正耐心安抚要洗澡的幼犬，皮毛甩动和脚掌拍打地板的声音一下下撞在门上。Jensen听着熟悉的一切，深深呼吸。  
他刚才真的把Jared划入某个范围了吗。  
铃声响起，Jensen吓了一跳，瞪大眼睛拿过手机。  
“Jared”在显示屏上不依不挠地闪烁。  
稳住过快的心跳，Jensen深吸一口气按下接听：“Jared？”  
“Jen！我在想，我们明天去打棒球怎么样？”  
跳跳糖一样的声音让Jensen嘴角染上微笑。但，“打”棒球？  
“明天正好有场地，本来都是跟Jeff一起去但他被工作拖住了……”大概是没听到回应，Jared犹豫起来，“当然如果你没兴趣的话明天我们还是训练……”  
“不，我想去。”Jensen连忙回答，并极力说服自己不是因为对方语气里的沮丧。  
“真的？太棒了！”Jared似乎真的在床上跳了几下，可怜的床垫咯吱作响，“嗯，那，我猜我们……明天见？”  
Jensen笑起来，没发现有多愉快：“明天见。”

虽然毕业后就没打过棒球，但Jensen还是备齐了全套装备，谁知道那个大男孩还有什么让他吃惊的招数呢。  
结果来开门的是Jared的母亲，一看见他就高兴极了，边拉他在餐桌边坐下，边朝楼梯上大叫催促。Jensen对这种善意依然不大适应，却早就没有往常对陌生人的排斥。  
“是Jensen来了吗？”Jared的问话从二楼传来。Jensen还没来得及回答，就见Sadie从楼梯上一路奔下来。  
“Sadie！”Jensen揉着她的脑袋，有些疑惑，“为什么你不在……”  
“Jen！”  
训练员应声抬头，只见大个子轻巧地跃上楼梯扶手。危险。意识到他要做什么的Jensen唰地站起来，却见对方敏捷地一路滑下来，最后以一个完美落地结尾，双手朝上大大张开，仿佛体操表演的行礼。Jensen目瞪口呆地瞧着刚完成高危动作的家伙，很想把他满脸的得意揉掉。  
“评个分？”Jared小心翼翼地朝Jensen的方向说。  
很明显他在故意炫耀。  
Jensen完全不想理他。尽管嘴角翘得很高，仍然不想理。  
“我们去打球吧。”他清清嗓子，转身往门口走。  
Jared跟在后面，安静极了。  
他回头。  
Jared没刹住车，锁骨撞到他鼻子上，两人都嗷了一声。  
“噢抱歉，Jen……”他在半空中摸索，似乎想碰碰撞到的东西。  
“我没事。”Jensen捂住鼻梁，再次发现两人间可恶的身高差。  
“你不喜欢？刚才的？”  
Jensen捏捏鼻骨。  
“Jen？”他视线朝下时更可怜巴巴。  
Jensen哭笑不得：“喜欢，满分。现在可以走了吗，冠军？”  
Jared的脸上浮出两个酒窝，Sadie在旁边摇着尾巴。

结果没打成。  
被石头绊了一下，Jared只来得及惊呼一声，就往前整个仆倒在地。Sadie慌忙凑上前，一个劲舔他的脸。  
Jensen连忙拽着他，千辛万苦扶起来。  
“我没事，我没事。”他对训练员反复重申，又用力揉着Sadie，“我真的没事。”  
那块石头藏在草丛里，确实很难发现。  
Jensen把他头发里和脸上的杂草弄掉，扯过人前后查看，担心摔伤了。  
Jared握住正在整理的手指笑起来：“我没事，我可是摔不笨的Jared Padalecki。”  
“这是你自己起的外号吗？”Jensen忍俊不禁。  
“其实是Jeff起的。他第一回带我来公园时我可高兴了，在这里我可以听到鸟的叫声，闻到每种树的味道，还可以打棒球。于是我沿着石板路跑进树林，追寻一只鸣声动听的鸟。树叶的清香涌进鼻子里，我感觉像在飞。”Jared晃悠悠地举高手臂当成翅膀，Jensen也不自觉地笑起来，“但那种感觉没持续多久。我撞到一棵杉树上，接着扎扎实实晕了过去。那是我第一次意识到自己跟别人的不一样。”  
Jensen心里被蛰了一下，握住他的手：“Jeff应该照顾你的。”  
“他就是为了捉弄我才这么做的。”Jared仍在笑，似乎被捉弄的是他哥哥。  
“他真是个混蛋。”  
Jared讶异地转过头：“这是我第一回听到你骂人。”  
才意识到自己骂了人家的哥哥，Jensen不好意思地低下头，放开手。  
“但后来他给我买了个香草冰淇淋，淋了双份巧克力，很好吃。他真的知道该怎么道歉。”  
阳光安静地照耀，明黄树叶的缝隙间，星点光斑缓缓勾勒出Jared的轮廓。  
“我们去吃冰淇淋吧！”Jensen忽然说。  
“现在？”  
“对，香草味，还要加双份巧克力。”训练员拿过Jared手里的球棒，朝冰淇淋车走去。  
Jared愣了愣，在Sadie的拉扯下快步跟上。  
没走几步，就感觉Jensen回来了，带着汗水和奶油巧克力的香甜，手被拉过去，塞进一只甜筒。有一瞬间这个景象具现在脑海里，画面鲜明，色泽温暖。  
“确实很好吃。”Jensen满意地含着雪糕，声音里满是笑意。不容分说就把人扯到长椅边坐好，树下满是荫凉。  
Jared一反常态地沉默着，半晌才慢慢地吃起来，耳朵发红。  
最后一点脆皮吃完，他舔着嘴唇站起来。又被拉下去。温热手指搁到脸侧，抹掉凉意，留下一簇微火。  
“我真该把它留在那儿，让所有人都知道你偷吃巧克力了。”Jensen快活地笑着。  
“Jensen。”他抓住那只手，收紧手指，“Jensen。”  
风声渐消，蝉鸣愈发响亮，盖过了人们的心跳。  
“Jensen。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
这下耳边只剩心跳。Jared等待着，不肯放开手心的指尖。  
“我也挺喜欢你，除开你那些惹人讨厌的部分。”Jensen终于开口，声音里满是欲盖弥彰的逗乐。  
“我是说喜欢你，想跟你在一起的喜欢，想跟你约会的喜欢。”他鼓起勇气，冲动又执拗。  
一阵清脆铃声飘过，车轮滑过路面。  
“嘿！”Jensen忽然发出的声音让Jared抖了一下，“你想学自行车吗？”  
他不想。  
他想要一个答案。  
“瞧，学会自行车就能到更多的地方……”  
“Jensen，我喜欢你。”  
聒噪静下来。两人角力了一会儿，Jensen还是抽回了手。  
Sadie低声呜咽，舔了两下训练员的手背。  
“你只需要回答我，到底接受还是拒绝。”Jared绷紧肩膀，手心都是汗，“Jensen，我请求你。”  
“听着，Jared……”  
他讨厌这种语气，每回有人这么开头时都意味着要强迫他接受不喜欢的东西。  
“我喜欢你，Jensen，无论你要用什么劝说我都没办法，我喜欢你。”Jared向那边探去，试图握住对方的肩膀，或者只是触碰到他的一部分。  
“我们，我们才刚认识一周，你怎么就能……”Jensen陷入了不可名状的恐慌，脱口而出，“你甚至连我的样子都没见过！”  
话一出口他就后悔了。  
就好像视力正常有多重要似的。  
他没这么想，从来没有，没有将盲眼视为缺陷。只是太久没跟人发展恋爱关系，已经忘记了维持长久相处的秘诀。经验告诉他，决定改变关系前，最好先把对方的全部都看清楚，以免节外生枝，浪费了时间和精力后才开始相互憎恶。  
Jared怎么会喜欢他呢，这个永远精力充沛、满脑子鲜活点子的大男孩甚至连他沉闷木讷的一面都没见过。就像一场盲注，他们不清楚对方的过去，不了解现在的习惯，也就没法发展将来。在Jared心里，他大概是唠叨个不停的训练员，也许还很有耐心和爱心。这个身份跟真实的他可差太远了。  
他不愿意被Jared厌恶，不愿意用真正的自己破坏Jared幻想的形象。他不乐意想Jared落荒而逃的模样。即使一个月后他们再也用不着见面，他也不愿意。  
“我是说，你没见过我糟糕的一面，”Jensen回过神，急忙弥补，牵着Sadie的皮绳都捏皱了，“你不知道我每天的生活有多单调，不知道我的坏脾气，不知道我……”  
“我没见过你，没错。”Jared打断他的语无伦次，“事实上我谁都没见过，也不懂你们选择喜欢的人时要带什么外貌条件。Jeff喜欢‘迷人的大眼睛、金色长发、身材火辣’的女孩，每回看电影时他都在喜欢的演员出场时强调这些。但对于我，眼睛头发嘴唇根本拼凑不出完整的形象。”  
他耸起肩膀，视线依然固定在Jensen脸上，直率坦然，像是生来就从没费心遮掩什么，也不需要遮掩：“这很糟糕，我承认，也许人真的能从第一眼就看出很多东西，知道对方是否适合成为伴侣，而我缺少这种天赋。”  
不，你什么都不缺少，眼睛才是妨碍交往的东西，而更多的人心连眼睛都看不到。Jensen注视着他，嘴唇微张。  
“我只能通过别的方式判断，通过相处，通过接触，通过交谈。”Jared忽然抿起嘴唇，显出几分尴尬，“我会想起你。从前每天我都有做不完的事，我需要带动所有感官熟悉每个新环境。但现在我总是想起你，会想假如我们一起做这些事会怎么样。”  
“这些想象让我完整。从前我的世界很丰富，即使缺了一角依然丰富，但你把它变得完整。”Jared顺着皮绳握住Jensen的手，“从没有谁能做到这个。”  
他那么真诚，光亮照进他眼里，变成燃烧的火。  
Jensen的生活不需要恋情。  
他还没准备好涉足一段感情。  
太快了。  
盯着那丛炙热的暖橙，移不开眼睛：“你得给我点消化的时间。”Jared的话让他心口发烫，心脏像失控的列车胡乱冲撞，“我会好好考虑的。”  
Jared一下子笑开了，于是整张脸都浇满灿烂阳光。他又握了一下Jensen的手，才接过Sadie的皮绳：“我们现在去学自行车？”  
晃神的Jensen点点头，片刻才反应过来，轻拍Jared的脑袋：“是我教你！聪明蛋。”  
夏风拂过，微甜的气息从他们相碰的手臂间吹向路的尽头。


	6. Chapter 6

by：美人我是你的啪嗒  
Jensen想回到10分钟前揍自己一拳，他到底吃错了什么药才会提议教Jared骑自行车。  
不要有什么误会，作为一位导盲犬训练员，Jensen有绝对的耐心与爱心，他擅长安抚躁动不安的小狗，精于引导它们作出他希望的举动，他会温柔地在狗狗面前低语，用手掌抚摸安抚它们，在它们做得不错时给予奖励。  
但教Jared就完全不是那么回事了，倒不是说他把Jared当成小狗什么的。重点在于Jensen擅长教授，而Jared却令他有些慌乱。  
Jensen讨厌又无措于这种感觉。冷静理性地克制了自己太久，以致于当有人想要靠近他时将他的克制当成了抗拒，将他的理性理解成冷漠。于是Jensen Ackles成了众人口中那朵不好攀摘的高岭之花。而Jensen只想对着那些人骂一句：去你们的。  
这事到了Jared这里行不通了，他冷静理性的克制在Jared的热情面前毫无招架之力，太阳总会融化冰川，越挫越勇的人最后总能得到自己想要的。  
他们在公园租了一辆自行车，Jensen尽力将车座调到最高以方便Jared能够不像个可怜的木偶一样将自己折成两段。他扶着Jared坐上自行车，感受到Jared衬衣包裹下手臂上结实的肱二头肌。  
Jared早先的表白像一团粘稠的枫糖浆一样在他的脑海里搅动，他无法说服自己立刻拒绝Jared，他甚至找不到一个理由来拒绝Jared。  
Jared看不见，这也绝对不会是Jensen拒绝他的理由。  
“好了，Jen，我准备好了。”Jared笑着，看起来对自己要做一个司机这回事没有丝毫的担心，他的手肘处仍然戴着打棒球用的护具，但Jensen仍然觉得刚才提议的自己是个愚蠢的白痴。  
Jared两脚踩在地上抓着自行车龙头甩了甩将Jensen的注意力拉回他的身上，为了能够帮他掌握方向，Jensen只能站在他的身侧一手握着龙头，一手抓着座椅。  
别扭极了，Jared的肩膀就在他的胸前磨蹭，对方没有焦距的眼睛茫然地投射到前方，他突然害怕到了极点，并不是害怕Jared如果摔倒会责怪他，他知道Jared不会。  
如果他做不好怎么办？如果他没有办法像他一直以来的那样引导Jared顺利地学会骑车怎么办？他没有办法像Jared所说的那样，他不是Jared内心所以为的那个样子怎么办？  
“我要做什么？”Jared听起来一点也不担心，连Jensen都快要相信作为一个“司机”视力似乎并不是最重要的一点。  
他一开始到底为什么要提议学自行车。  
Jensen擅长完成挑战，他能将连坐在地上尾巴都摇摆不停的金毛寻回犬训练成沉稳干练的导盲犬，他能让一只见到食物就流口水的拉布拉多面对香肠，牛肉统统无动于衷，他训练出来的导盲犬总是最优秀的。  
只是教Jared骑自行车而已。  
“ok，Jared。骑自行车第一件事是检查你的鞋带，我帮你检查过啦，没问题。”Jensen语气欢快起来，迅速地进入了教练的角色，“第二是检查后视镜……呃，忘了这个……”  
Jensen第二次翻了个白眼，因为第二句话差点咬掉自己的舌头。不要在盲人面前提到镜子这类事物，他相信他的员工守则上明确写了这点。  
“我可以测试车铃！“Jared欢快地说，像是根本没注意刚才Jensen说了什么，他像个寻求老师注意的高中生一样举起右手，从坐在车座上变成站了起来，兴奋地像只刚看见一只球被扔出去的金毛犬。  
话音落下，清脆的车铃声在这片草坪上响了起来，激烈地都有些烦人了。  
“你怎么……“  
Jared坐回车座，摇着头笑着，但却作出一副不赞同的语气：“你应该少看点《摩登家庭》的，Jen。“  
“那我们可以开始了吗？天才。”Jensen无奈又情不自禁地宠溺，他抓紧了自行车的车座和龙头，为Jared稳住了方向，开始顺着Jared前进的方向迈步。  
太近了，Jared绿色的T恤占满了他的眼球，肩膀处的热量透过胸口传达过来，小范围的触碰就能让他感觉到Jared身上肌肉的爆发力，他双手有些摇晃地朝前骑着车，嘴里傻乎乎的欢呼一直往Jensen耳朵里灌。  
根本思考不能，眼睛看着Jared的样子，耳朵听着Jared 的声音，鼻子嗅着Jared的气味。像是在看了一眼太阳之后收回视线，眼前总有个挥之不去的巨大黑斑。那个黑斑遮住他的眼睛，挡住他的心，蒙蔽他的思维。  
那个黑斑挡住一切，让他只记得看见的Jared。  
“松手，Jen。”Jared的声音在他耳边响起，不知道是因为出神还是下意识的听从，他就那样松开了双手，等反应过来，Jared早已窜出去两三米。  
Jensen找的是公园里的一条直道，路并不宽，两边都是将近一米高的灌木，就算Jared真的摔倒也不会受伤，但他从头到尾都没想过要松开手，无论如何他也不应该松开手的。  
“Jared！！！”他焦急地走上前去，但Jared丝毫没有意识到继续下去会发生什么事，Jensen小跑起来也没来得及追上他。  
在他撞上路边的灌木倒在上面之前。  
“Jared！”Jensen停在摔在灌木上的人和车旁，有些生气有些焦急地喘着气。  
Jared在灌木上从侧卧的姿势转过身，上半身平躺着压在灌木上，可怜的灌木被他结实的身体压得像棵被飓风摧残过的小树苗，他摊开双臂躺在那里，和一周以前Jensen第一天见到他时躺在草地上的样子一模一样。  
“没事的，Jen。”Jared笑完，声音温柔地安抚道。  
事情怎么会变成这样的？就像是Jared有责任来安慰Jensen；就像Jensen才是他们之中需要被安慰的那个；就像Jared才是他们之中看得见，没有什么事做不了的那个。  
或许，Jensen不禁自问，他是否真的不介意Jared看不见。  
答案是不；答案是是的。  
他在意的不是Jared看不见这件事本身，从来不。他在意的是Jared看不见他这件事，他在意的仅仅是Jared看不见他。  
Jensen没有足够的自信一个人可以和他在一周的相处里就喜欢上他，能够在尚不清楚Jensen是个什么样的人时就对他表白。这太不冷静了。  
“不会有事的，Jen。”Jared没有听见Jensen的声音，以为对方还在惊吓之中，继续出声安慰。他一脸惬意地躺在那里，自行车在摔倒后兀自转动的后轮早就停了。  
“别那么做了，别再……只是别那样做了。”Jensen蹲下将Jared从那丛可怜的灌木上拉起来，语气疲惫地说。  
“抱歉，”Jared站起来，没有放开刚才Jensen为了拉他起来而握住的手，他面对着Jensen，榛绿色的眼睛就像是直直地看着他，“但这还是会发生的，Jen。”  
“我喜欢这些。没错，做这些事可能需要眼睛，但是我喜欢，尽可能在我看不见的情况下去做这些。我喜欢棒球，喜欢篮球，喜欢在街上乱跑乱跳。  
“我知道这有点危险，但是你得知道我和别人没有不同。普通人骑自行车也会摔跤，普通人走路也会出意外，有些普通人篮球还没我打得好呢！”  
他不傻，他会在保证自己安全的情况下有些恣意妄为；他比别的盲人开朗，不是因为他回避他看不见这件事，相反的，他坦然接受他看不见，但是他从来不觉得看不见对他来说是个异于常人的问题。  
他十六岁那年读《小王子》，盲文在他的指尖流过，他反复摸索着一句话，并把那句话刻在心里：眼睛是什么也看不见的，应该用心灵去寻找。  
“我跟你表白了，我想要一个答案。我不会因为我看不见而退缩，我知道你也不会介意我看不见，你不会的。我看不见已经是既定事实，但我要保留我的冒险精神……如果你愿意称为冒险精神的话。就像我也完全不介意你保留的坏脾气……如果真的像你说的那样你有坏脾气的话。”  
Jared的手指干燥温热，在还带着夏日温度的天气里灼得Jensen手掌发痛，它们在Jensen的手掌上摩挲着，像是要划出火星，点亮焰火。  
Jensen几乎就要溺进那片连焦距都没有的榛绿色之中，但他抽出手清了清喉咙，假装自己没有看到Jared失望下撇的嘴角。  
“你还想骑自行车吗？我想我有个主意。”  
Jared歪着头，等着Jensen继续说。  
“走吧，Jared，那边可以租双人自行车。”  
那个下午，阳光明媚，一辆双人自行车在公园里横冲直撞，两个大男人像小孩子一样大笑大叫着，一会儿松开龙头，一会儿离开踏板。  
他们都有一双美丽的绿眼睛。  
＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

正是晚餐时间，Jared对这家餐厅似乎很熟，在Jared报出地址让出租车把他们带来这家餐厅之后，门口的服务生径自将Jared带到了这张桌前。  
“哇哦，这次不错哦Jared。”服务生赞叹地向Jared说到，在他们点完餐之后没有立刻离开他们的餐桌。  
Jensen有些不明所以，而Jared的表情变得有些尴尬。  
打发走服务生，Jared立刻一脸抱歉地向Jensen解释。  
“你千万不要误会！”Jared急得脸都涨红了，而Jensen此时仍然没有理解发生了什么，“我在这家餐厅约会过几次。”  
面对Jared的解释，Jensen不知道该怎么回应才好，原本只是表情理解又迟疑地点了点头，然后想起来Jared根本就看不见。  
“不是，你不要误会。”意识到自己说的话有歧义的Jared更加着急，“是Jeff给我安排过几次约会，我想也许我能遇见什么特别的人……”  
也许会遇见那个并不会因为失明而怜悯他的人；也许会遇见那个愿意和他一起做那些普通人会做的事的人；也许会遇见一个不会对他不用盲杖大呼小叫的人，不会对他从楼梯上滑下来大声斥责的人。  
会告诉他色彩的人，会将色彩捻碎放到他鼻尖下的人。  
和他一样有绿眼睛的人。  
Jared突然有些懊恼，他不该把Jensen带来这家他熟悉的餐厅。不应该因为他对这里了若指掌，不会撞到桌子，不会摔上地板就把Jensen带来这里。还不如让Jensen带着他去一家Jensen喜欢的餐厅，他可以拿出盲杖让自己找到座位。  
“我还是闭嘴好了。“Jared失落地低下头，心里仍然忐忑着Jensen将他当成利用自己看不见这个事实来骗取女人同情跟他约会的登徒子，尴尬之下站了起来就往厕所走去。  
这间餐厅他很熟悉，有一次他和Jeff试着让他的约会对象以为他是看得见的，于是他们提前花了一个下午在餐厅的休息日里练习，让Jared彻底熟悉这家餐厅的摆放和各种物品的位置。  
他知道桌子摆放的位置，知道朝哪个方向走几步就能到达卫生间，知道哪里有花盆，知道哪里有个小小的室内喷泉装饰。  
“砰“的一声，Jared的大腿撞在了一个尖锐的角上，他被撞得转了个身，突然不清楚此时自己朝向何方。巨大的声响似乎吸引了整个餐厅的视线，原本不算安静的餐厅此刻像是能听见针掉落在地上的声音。  
“喂，你怎么回事！“一个男人的声音在Jared的右后方响起，Jared连忙低头鞠躬赔不是。  
“不好意思，我不是故意的，我很抱歉。“  
习惯性地抱歉已经不是第一次，从小到大同样的场景发生过的次数就算天才如他也已经计算不清，只是每一次都是如此得急切又小心翼翼地抱歉。  
他甚至忘了转身朝向声音传来的方向，说完抱歉才后知后觉地想起自己至少应该先找对低头抱歉的方向。  
Jared伸出手，微小的十几厘米，试着在自己周围寻找到一个可以摸索的物体，在身前试探了一番无果，将手转向右侧摸索，这才摸到了刚才他撞上的桌角。  
白色的桌布上有丝绸的花纹，Jared捏着桌角转过身，这才对上了被他撞上的客人。  
“呃，刚才真的很抱歉。“摸到桌布的指尖有一阵湿意，Jared猜测他可能撞翻了人家的饮料，心里更加内疚。  
用手抓紧了桌角，耳朵在这安静的氛围里烧得发烫，想要听到一点声音，让众人不要再把目光集中在他一个人身上，就像是他能听到周围人的心里都在念叨着什么。  
有善意的：看啊，是个瞎子，真可怜。  
有冷漠的：原来是个瞎子，难怪撞到桌子了。  
有恶意的：一个瞎子就不要跑到这些地方来惹祸了。  
Jared都知道，因为这些话他每一句都听过，每一句都钻进过他的脑子里，跑进他的心里，变成刺刀变成匕首，变成剜着他双眼的刑具。  
他难堪到了极点，双脚像是被什么抓住了一样动弹不得，连拔腿逃跑的冲动都被抓住。  
他希望他没带Jensen来这里，他希望Jensen已经离开了，他希望Jensen不会在意这一切。  
“既然是个瞎子就不要跑到公众场合来。”男人的话直白粗鲁，埋怨的语气让Jared有些瑟缩。  
这还好，他听过比这更糟的，他听过更直白难听的。但他没经历过比这更糟的，无关乎他，而是Jensen在这里。  
Jared咬住嘴唇，想要再次道歉，没关系的，他已经做过很多次了，只要道歉获得谅解然后离开就好了。  
“哪条法律规定盲人不能出现在公众场合？”Jensen的声音在他耳边响起，同时他感到Jensen的手放上他的肩膀，温柔又安慰地捏了捏他的肩，声音却冷漠得没有一丝温度。  
这是他第一次听见Jensen如此冷漠的声音，这是为了他。  
“我的朋友不小心撞到你他已经道过歉了。”Jensen继续说，“只是被碰了一下桌子，我想你既然带着一位女士来餐厅吃饭，那么没有必要表现得态度如此恶劣。”  
周围的声音渐渐恢复，被Jared不小心撞到的男人被女伴劝了两句，不甘心地嘟哝了几声之后坐回了原位，Jensen抓着Jared的小臂也走回了他们自己的座位。  
领班跑来道歉，这张桌子是他们今晚预定太多临时加的，没想到会出这样的事。Jared只是挥了挥手表示没事，但低落的情绪始终挥散不去。

“我们一开始就该来这里的。”Jared孩子气的声音在空旷的篮球场上回荡，月亮挂在天空中央，洒下一片清晖。  
Jensen笑着，看见Jared的嘴角挂着的白色啤酒沫正一个个破掉，再也压抑不住触碰Jared的冲动伸出手抹掉了它们。  
Jared迅速地抓住了他的手，像是害怕Jensen会跑掉一样，像是逮一只敏捷的鸟儿一样。  
“Jen……”  
晚餐吃得并不尽兴，Jared一直闷闷不乐，Jensen更加不敢多说，害怕惹得Jared伤心。于是Jared索性提议买上一打啤酒跑来这个离他们家不远的篮球场坐着喝酒。  
一周以前Jensen可没想过他会和Sadie的新主人一起坐在月亮下面喝酒。  
Jared抓着他的手，“我很抱歉，让你经历今晚这些事。”  
Jensen有些迷惑不解。事实上，餐厅这件事，他除了为Jared抱不平之外，并没有太多别的想法，他不明白Jared为什么要为此抱歉。  
“认真的，Jen，这种事我经历过不下一百回了，对我来说没什么大不了的，但我不是故意让你难堪的。”  
上帝啊，Jared整个晚上的郁郁寡欢都是为了这个吗？因为他让Jensen经历了这一切而Jensen会觉得难堪？  
不是因为自己被人指责，不是因为自己被人戳痛处，也不是自己在外人面前丢脸。  
经历这一切都没什么，重点是这是在Jensen面前。他像个笨拙的高中生一样希望在自己心爱的人面前所表现出来的都是好的。  
Jensen叹了一口气，似乎认识Jared以来他就没有停止过叹息，但他把手又放回Jared脸上，他摸着Jared的脸，柔软的触感让Jared不禁偏过头去将脸压在Jensen的手掌上。  
“Jared，我根本就不在乎。”想了想觉得自己的表达没有明确，“我不在乎别人怎么看你，就像你也不在乎别人怎么看我。”  
Jared不在乎别人眼里的Jensen是个冷漠又克制的人，因为他知道，眼睛是看不见那些珍贵的，值得收藏的珍宝的。  
而别人眼里的Jared，也许就是个瞎子，但Jensen看见了，他比那些正常人更加开朗，更加努力，更加积极。像棵生长在矮墙下的向日葵，因为见不到阳光而更加努力地生长，坚信自己只要长到足够高，就能沐浴在阳光之下。  
“我爱你。”Jared看不见月芒，看不见星辉，看不见树影也看不见Jensen眼里的光。他嗅着绿草的气味，沉木的气味，狗狗沐浴露的气味；他感受到风拂过刘海，Jensen的手指在他的脸颊摩挲；他听见两颗心脏跳动的声音，他感到灼热的呼吸喷洒在眼前。  
他说：我爱你。  
接着是吻。吻里满是麦芽的香气，Jensen的手微微颤抖，Jared的舌头跟他的人一样热情洋溢地跑到Jensen的唇角，扫过他的牙齿，勾起Jensen的舌头与它共舞。  
他们在月芒星辉下接吻；在绿草大树前接吻；在夜幕微风里接吻。  
麦芽令人迷醉的香气里，Jensen说：我也爱你，Jared。


	7. Chapter 7

by：七月血红  
河畔边的天际刚浮出淡青，Jared就带着Sadie跑过了晨草的湿润清香。  
他习惯早起晨练，比大多数人早得多。这样就不用在人群里频繁制造小型事故，也无需在运动时还调动感官见缝插针地找路。跟随人群长跑是鼓舞人心的事，但在他这里等同于灾难。这是Jared刚开始晨跑时就悟出的教训。  
橡胶车轮缓缓碾过路面，Jared欢快地笑起来：“这么早，Bob！”  
“早啊，Jay！我真好奇你什么时候睡觉！”扫把压在青黄交杂的落叶上，中年男人冲Jared远去的方向愉快地扬起头，看见大男孩大幅度挥手的背影时笑容更大了。余音消散在河面，躲闪的鱼群漾开一圈波澜。  
几只灰雀从枝叶中飞起，发出一连串啁啾，泛开微白的小城逐渐苏醒。蝉鸣一丝丝钻出草丛深处，起初是零落低响，瞬息化为喧闹声浪。  
人声渐起，即使依然稀落，Jared仍能听见越来越纷杂的心跳与脚步。晨练该结束了。Sadie在前面引领着奔跑的主人，享受着夏风的撞击时仍中规中矩地跑在侧边，避开石头与障碍物，遇见盲道也及时把Jared往上面带。  
于是回去的路比往常顺利多了。从碰撞疼痛范围和叫骂来判断。  
Jared停在红绿灯前，双手扶住膝盖喘了一会儿，红灯转绿的提示音响了几下，很快急促起来。气温渐渐从地表往上蒸，Sadie小心地踏出两步，却被扯住了。她回头不解地看向主人，吐出舌头。  
“你猜怎么着，我改主意了。”Jared叉着腰郑重宣布，“今天我们不在家等Jensen。”  
Sadie移开视线，继续吐舌头，眼巴巴地瞅着旁边仰头喝水的女孩和她下巴上的水珠。  
“我有个更好的办法。你知道，恋爱的人总是有更好的办法。”  
女孩过马路，Sadie失望地追随着远去的水瓶。  
“我要给他个惊喜。我们，去、接、他。”  
Jared振臂一呼。  
Sadie扭头，叹了口气。  
“我就知道你也觉得很棒！”Jared晃了两下牵引带，往西边迈出两步。直到被一股力量牵着转了个身，往东边走。而另外一边的绿灯正好亮起。不知是不是错觉，感觉Sadie又重重地呼了口气。  
“噢抱歉，差点走错方向了。”到了马路另一头，等人群稍微散开后，Jared蹲下来抿着嘴揉Sadie的脑袋，有些不好意思。Sadie舔了两下他的手掌，又一个劲往他身上蹭，劝慰全程犯傻的主人。如果她能说话，一定会拍拍Jared的肩膀说恋爱的傻子都这样，以前她隔壁屋的Ted就因为这个没通过筛选，再也见不到心爱的女孩。  
但用别狗的伤心事来安慰主人也不算很讲义气，随便发出声音也不符合训犬规定。Sadie摇摇耳朵，继续朝训练所走。  
阳光逐渐由暖转烫，把每个人的毛孔都裹得严严实实。Jared抹掉额头上的汗，为一股熟悉的香味停步，微笑起来。弥漫整条街道的香味来自拐角面包店，刚出炉的牛角酥摆在干净明亮的玻璃橱窗后，像店主一样热情地迎接每位客人。  
店主是位红头发的中年女性，笑起来时鼻翼边的浅色雀斑显得更加生动。Jared靠近时她正耐心地帮一个男孩挑选甜味偏淡的蛋糕，回过头来差点被Jared的拥抱吓了一跳。过后才拍着胸口嗔怪道：“坏小子，你就不能正常出现一回吗？”  
“惊喜，May。这就是为什么我是你最喜欢的那一个。”Jared摩挲着展示柜边缘，小心地不弄脏玻璃。Sadie乖巧地站在店门外，全神贯注盯着主人。  
“就算不是我侄子，你也永远是我最喜欢的，Jay。”May宠溺地皱皱鼻子，“说吧，是哪一款点心让你走进这里了。”她从第一排架子上端出三个整齐摆满面包的盘子，“我至少能猜对一种。”  
奶油与草莓搭配的香味瞬间溢满蛋糕屋，Jared咧开灿烂笑容：“你是天才，May。最左边那种，还有你的招牌杯子蛋糕，噢还有甜甜圈。”  
“当然。多少个？”店主撑开纸袋，“准备聚会？”  
“不，带到训练中心的。你认为这些口味对一些人来说会太甜吗？或者不够甜？”Jared为难地挤着眉毛，真切地困惑着，“数量，呃……”  
“明白了，我去过一次，当班的人不会太多。给你分成两类口味，做上标记……”May不断往袋子里装糕点的手忽然停下了，眯起眼睛上下打量着Jared，慢慢翘起嘴角，“这可不像是计划好的拜访……看起来有人恋爱了。”  
最后一句几乎是唱出来的，于是Jared没绷住笑，笑容完完整整诠释了恋爱的定义。  
“对。”他只好承认，耳朵发着烧，“我正准备去接他。”  
“希望他跟我一样喜欢惊喜。”May把两个大纸袋塞到他手边，“所以，我什么时候能见到这个把你迷得掉了魂的人？”  
“不会太久。”Jared傻兮兮地笑着，凑过去在May颊边吻了一下。

终于到地方时，Jared已经汗流浃背，顿时有些后悔这种冲动行为，至少该回去换件衣服，而不是一身旧运动服就来见Jensen了。他揪着头发站在训练所门口，早上的阳光晒得人一阵阵眩晕。  
不如，还是先回家再说。  
他转过身。  
“Jared？”  
Jared顿住。  
慢慢地，慢慢地回头：“呃……Jensen。”  
林木清甜渐渐靠近，Jensen正往这边走来，带着好闻的被阳光晒过的青草气息。  
“你怎么在这儿？嗯……今天有什么变化吗，不训练了？”  
“不不，”他慌忙摆手，纸袋哗啦啦地配合着，“我是想来接你的。”  
“接我？但我正要去你……”  
“我就是想早点见到你。呃我是说，碰到你。”Jared语无伦次地补充，“还有这些，是我姑姑做的糕点，想带给你和你的同事们。”想起手里的东西，又高兴起来，“对，惊喜！你知道，现在我们是……”他在两人间指了一下，“我认为应该趁机让你更喜欢我。”  
Jensen脸上红起来，心情复杂地看着Jared，还没从一连串意外里缓过神来。  
“那是Sadie？”Nancy的女高音从背后刺来，“所以你是……Jared Padalecki？”  
“没错！叫我Jared就行。”Sadie往前走了两步，于是他有了进入训练所的借口，“我给你们带了点好吃的。”  
Nancy道过谢接下纸袋，热乎乎的食物香气令人心情愉悦。她了然地扫一眼还站在原地不知所措的另一个人：“你是准备在那儿杵到明年，还是来一起分享？当然你不来也无所谓，要知道，这些可足够把你换走了。”  
知道Nancy在开玩笑，Jared还是弯了弯嘴角，认真地说：“不，什么都换不来他。”  
她耸起眉扶住额头：“真该让他听到，情圣。”  
Jensen过来时刚好听到尾音，莫名其妙地来回扫视两人。但两个平时说个不停的家伙一致保持沉默，神色莫测地进了门。  
不出所料，“面包事件”在训练所里引起了不小的轰动。Jared就像是那种万人迷，带着吸引人的光环，还能自如应付任何话题，大家一派和乐融融地分食糕点，气氛似乎好久都没这么轻松过。有几个人不时暧昧地看着Jensen，于是他知道这件事很快就会在所有人耳朵里传开了。  
他一向不是喜欢惊喜的人。惊喜在他看来更像惊吓。但看到Jared出现在门口的那一刻，从没有过的奇异感觉从心底升起。就像是从不敢想的某种景象成了真，而用喜欢或高兴来形容都太过肤浅。  
甜甜圈的奶油在舌尖化开，甜度适中的浓郁从味蕾蔓延到心脏，填满了那里。Jensen抬头看向正与人谈笑的Jared，看他跳上桌子，孩子似的晃荡着两条过长的腿，看他脸颊上不时浮现出酒窝。心脏因为喜欢的味道而疯狂跳动，他站起来牵过Sadie，向Jared走去。

“我这么做你不高兴了吗？”Jared在回家的路上问。  
“没有。”  
“那你高兴吗？”  
“……”  
“Jen，”他停下来，“你高兴吗？”  
Jensen凝视着他眼里消散的暑气：“我当然高兴。”  
“你更喜欢我了吗？”  
“对。”  
Jared松了口气，在人来人往的大街上用力搂住了Jensen。

遇到楼梯、车辆、障碍物时，导盲犬会先停下来，然后Jared应该用盲杖试探前方路面。发现是台阶的时候，主人应该留在原地等待，导盲犬就会一只脚慢慢地跨上一个台阶。等主人也跨上来后，才会接着往上跨。下楼梯同理，上下车辆也同理。  
简单来说，是导盲犬观察主人步伐，以便在不同形式的阶梯上引领主人。  
而不是主人带领导盲犬。  
这个练习到今天才算是让Jared学会了。  
Jensen直起腰呼了口气，不记得对主人的授课有这么艰难的时候。  
但如果他们真的像现在这样一直在一起，倒是不着急一个月的期限，他可以慢慢教Jared，同时给不被重用的Sadie建立信心。  
如果他们真的一直在一起。  
这种可能性在不擅长与人长期相处的Jensen心里微乎其微。不可否认，他渴望这个。但渴望的并不是都能成真。  
“有什么问题吗，Jensen？”Jared从楼梯上被Sadie带下来，结束了最后一次练习，话语里还带着笑。  
“只要你确定以后都会听Sadie的话。”Jensen忍不住摸了一把Jared的乱发，“今天棒极了，剩下的明天继续。”  
“你要走了？”Jared一脸不可置信。  
“对。”Jensen理所当然。  
两人短暂地静默了一会儿。  
Jensen转身又要走，却被拉住手腕。  
“你可以来我家吗？我们可以看电影。”Jared恳切地说。  
“你是说……‘看’电影？”为什么这个大男孩总能成功让他大吃一惊。  
“来吧，我可是行家。”Jared自信满满地仰起下巴，阳光下像头骄傲的小狮子。  
Jensen不禁笑出声。  
还有什么不可以的呢。

当然，如果早知道会变成这种状况，他从一开始就该拒绝看电影。哪怕是散散步、骑单车或是在公园烈日里晒一下午都比现在要好。Jensen瞥了眼墙角的空调，开始寻找遥控器。  
“专心，Jen。除非你认输了。”  
到底是为什么他一开始会同意看恐怖片啊。不对，他根本就没想过看什么。只不过Jared一进屋就提议看恐怖片，而Jensen还没来得及反应就说“如果你不敢就算了”。  
Jensen怎么说也算得上阅片无数，恐怖片虽然只看过那么几部但怎么说也是见过风浪的人，怎么能被轻易说胆小。  
看就看。  
他当时是这么回答的。  
于是Jared把窗帘全都拉得严严实实，除了屏幕不留一点光。他们家的音响效果好极了，当Jensen还在自我催眠“都是演出来的”时开头的悬疑音效就像有人在耳边拿起剪刀。  
然后Jared开始了。  
“现在是开场，主角还没出场，一对男女开着车穿过森林，夜晚的风刮得树影东倒西歪……他们俩看起来怎么样？Jeff一直都说那个女孩死得太可惜了，因为有世界上排名第五的眼睛。”  
这个解说非常好，把Jensen起毛的背脊抚平了。他希望Jared一直这么说下去。  
“嗯……不错？但这个效果太黑了，打光也不怎么充分……”他回答。  
“打光？这个词真有趣。你看屏幕上，现在收音机开了，虽然没有人去拧开关。”Jared一本正经地盯着电视，眼里倒映着变幻的光影，“看在上帝的份上，Kirk，我从来没想碰你该死的爱车。”他模仿着女演员的台词，惟妙惟肖，刚好跟上演的重叠。  
“嗯……但接下来是什么来着……Jen，你能跟我说说吗？”  
“当然。”Jensen清清嗓子，“接着男人不相信她的话，两人开始无意义地争吵起来，慢慢地看向对方的时间越来越多，而前面马上就会出现——”哈，恐怖片的套路，肯定是要出车祸，“马上就会出现一辆噢我的天啊！！！！”  
并不是车祸。伴随着重物撞击，一张带血的残破的脸骤然贴在挡风屏上，男女吓破了胆，但这不是终结，从天而降的巨型蟒蛇追随着血脸一头冲进挡风屏，将两人的脑袋生生扯下，又自车尾穿过。仍在迅疾行驶的车辆往前冲，残留在车厢里的无头身躯里有内脏不断被烈风拔到车尾，树梢上、林地里到处都是。鼠类潮汐般涌向它们又疯狂退去。顷刻之间，森林恢复平静，除了终于被粗壮树干截住的车。  
“怎么？”  
Jensen抖了一下，手心湿乎乎的全是汗。很难把这个转述给Jared，如果回忆起来都能胆战心惊的话。但很快，Jared打破了窘境。  
“啊这段音乐！我想起来了，主角准备出现了。”  
谢天谢地。他就知道不该让注意力太集中在剧情里。这是假的，都是假的。他反复念叨。  
“男主角是小镇上来的猎人，原来住的地方已经没有猎物了，准备到这里碰碰运气。”Jared舒服地靠在沙发上，大腿紧贴着Jensen的。他们挨得很近，Jensen摸了摸自己发凉的胳膊，不怎么想拉开距离。  
接下来的十分钟里都是男主角的个人展示和无伤大雅的小打小闹。  
但蛇吐信子的窸窣声时不时响起，Jensen心里一阵阵发毛。  
忽然，Jared咳嗽两声，不说话了。到这个时候也差不多该渴了。Jensen只好把视线移回屏幕，孤独地看着猎人向森林深处的小屋走去。宁静中的背景音此时越来越诡异，停顿的节奏越来越奇特，越来越大声，通常这个时刻——  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
Jensen跳起来，一头往旁边栽去。  
正好落进一个温暖的包围里。  
他抬起头。  
Jared正紧紧地抱着他，牙齿死死咬住下唇，像在极力忍住什么。  
比如一个得逞的大笑。  
Jensen想起来了。并没有什么可怕的镜头。只是在音乐最可怕、最响亮、最一惊一乍的时候，有人猛地拍了他的大腿。  
太可恶了太可恶了。  
正义使者Jensen在怀抱里挣扎起来，要给这个坏心眼的人一个教训。  
结果怀抱越收越紧，怎么都挣不开。  
那头忽然传出一声尖叫。  
Jensen缩了一下。  
那好吧。他停下挣扎，心安理得地靠进温暖里。  
等电影放完了再追究，也不算太迟。


	8. Chapter 8

by：美人我是你的啪嗒  
相比Jensen，Jared才是真正的阅片无数，准确地说，听片无数。  
把Jensen吓得往他怀里钻算是早就计划好的，那些电影每一部他都听过不知道多少遍，对于几分几秒会发生什么事记得一清二楚。片子是故意选的，气氛是故意营造的，只除了最后那个怀抱，是意料之外的。  
他预料到Jensen可能会被吓得尖叫，预料到Jensen可能会被吓得从座位上惊起，唯独没有预料到Jensen撞进了他的怀里。  
像是寻找到了一个庇护，一份依靠。  
于是Jared的手臂越收越紧。Jared想起Gen跟他说了那么多遍：你会找到她的。那时候Jared苦恼于每一个他试图约会的女性都会带着同情，带着想要保护他的心情跟他相处，他为此气恼，烦躁，甚至在家里用篮球狠狠地砸墙直到他妈妈抱着他安抚他。  
Jared想要找到一个人，一个足够信任Jared，相信Jared即使不同也是跟他完全平等的两个个体的人。如果在骑自行车，过马路和散步时Jared需要依靠那个人，那么在那个人需要的任何时候，他也可以成为对方的依靠。  
哪怕只是在看恐怖片的时候提供一个肩膀，一个温暖的怀抱，或者一个安抚的笑容。  
“我找到你了，Jen。”  
Jared的声音里撒满了幸福又充满了痛苦。像是历经磨难终于看到了曙光，像是跋山涉水终于到达圣地，像是松了一口气又屏住了呼吸。  
暖意涌上来，驱走了因为惊吓而升起的寒意。被捉弄的气恼变成了幸福的嗔怪，Jensen因为一个人如此沉重的爱意而红了脸颊。  
“你真的太特别了。”Jensen嘟哝，而这被Jared大声而爽朗的笑容盖住，让他没法不跟着Jared大笑出声。  
Jared的发梢蹭过Jensen的脖颈，柔软的棕发让Jensen再一次忍不住地将手放上Jared的头顶，Jared于是更加得寸进尺，像条小狗一样在Jensen的脸颊上蹭个不停，让原本就红了脸的Jensen更加脸红。  
阴暗的房间里只有电视机里还播放着即将进入高潮的恐怖片，Jared比常人更加优异的听力让他恍惚听见了心脏的跳动声。  
他的，还有Jensen的。  
他想起前一晚他们两个人的吻，想起星月，想起Jensen唇上的啤酒香。于是Jared抬起头，感受到Jensen的呼吸湿热地喷洒在他的嘴唇上，Jensen就在他的怀抱里，Jensen就在咫尺之前。  
Jared凑近，再次吻上那双丰满水润的嘴唇。湿润，温热。舌尖相触的刹那有一阵电流从Jared的心脏上颤动着流窜出来，流向小腹。  
胃里有一万只蝴蝶在扑腾，黑暗里绽放出焰火，温暖又艳丽。  
于是吻开始变味，Jared的手摸索着滑进Jensen的衬衫下摆，空调吹出的微凉手指让Jensen浑身一紧，随后再次放任又温柔的啃咬着Jared的嘴唇，任由对方的大手在他的皮肤上擦出一串串火花。  
性感火热。  
恐怖片开始滚动出结束时的演员表，Jared半跪起身体，将Jensen压倒在他房间的沙发上，亲吻的声音在房间里响亮的回转。  
“Jared你……噢，我的上帝啊！”Jeff永远不知道什么是对的时间。  
这一次，Jensen真的是从沙发上惊跳了起来。  
“噢！”Jared发出一声痛呼，Jensen意料之外地突然起身让他的下巴狠狠地磕在了Jensen的肩膀上。  
“天啦！抱歉，Jared。”Jensen现在尴尬得要命，同时又担心着Jared的下巴，伸手查看Jared也不是，和Jeff说点什么也不行。  
尴尬极了。  
“呃，训练中心还有事，我先回去了。”犹豫着，Jensen在拿起自己的外套之后还是伸手摩挲了一下Jared的肩膀，在Jared伸手想要抓住他的手之前迅速离开，假装他没有注意到Jared的表情失落地像只丢了骨头的小狗。  
是他疏忽大意，受到Jared的影响太过得意忘形了。他在昨晚刚刚答应了和Jared交往，甚至这都不算是他深思熟虑之后决定的。他就是没法在那个时刻对着那样的Jared说出拒绝的话，当然，那不是因为他觉得Jared会受到伤害才没有狠心拒绝。  
和Jared交往是一回事，就Jensen自己来说，这样的一段关系能够持续多长时间呢？当Jared知道他是一个什么样难搞的人，知道他的坏脾气和各种难以忍受的习惯之后，Jared又能坚持多长时间呢？在这一切都无法确定之前，Jensen不想让太多的人知道他们两个人的关系，而这与Jared是否是盲人没有关系。  
所以他逃跑了，像个混蛋一样，为了避免向Jared的哥哥解释，为什么他会和Jared在他的房间里搂搂抱抱。  
他真的是个混蛋。

“哇哦，看来我撞破了什么好事。”在Jared这里，Jeff可混蛋多了。  
“你吓到他了。”Jared抱住身边的抱枕，仍然有些失落。  
Jeff觉得自己这个时候真的需要拿出点大哥的样子来，给他开朗可爱的弟弟一些建议，只是别再这样低落。  
“我……”  
“本来不止一个吻的。”Jared的思绪似乎根本不在他哥哥身上，他根本不在乎他哥哥知道了什么，或者对此有什么评价。  
“Jar……”  
“你不许再随便闯进我房间。”Jared再次打断他哥哥，似乎有些生气地要求到。  
“得了，Jared，别像个婊子一样！到底怎么回事！”Jeff大吼，即使他对于刚才看到的事情并不感到生气，但为了引起Jared的注意力，他不得不这样。  
咆哮声引来了刚结束棒球训练的Megan，回家准备晚饭的妈妈，以及刚下班回家的爸爸。  
晚餐变成了一次“拷问”，Jared乐于回答他的家人对这件事的提问，但这也不能阻止他从Jeff的盘子里抢过更多的土豆泥作为报复。  
“所以，我的宝贝男孩恋爱了？”Jared的妈妈惊喜地总结，而Jared笑起来的样子几乎和她一模一样。  
“妈妈！如果不是我及时出现，Jared就跟一个男人在他的房间操起来了！”Jeff大喊到，对于他妈妈完全不介意Jared跟人在家里擦枪走火这事感到不公平，他甚至不能带女人回家。  
然而，他妈妈只是狠狠地拍了一下他的手：“别抢你弟弟的土豆泥，还有，别当着你妹妹的面说这种话！”  
“Jay，你的男朋友太火辣了！”Megan评价道，她在Sadie来家里的第一天见过Jensen。Jared为他妹妹如此评价Jensen而感到沾沾自喜，无法不去骄傲地想着：我的，我的，我的。  
Padalecki家的餐桌上永远不缺少快乐，他们互相调笑打闹着，再一次，Jared感慨道，他的家人都是如此得棒，而他是那么地爱他们。

一个月的训练让Jared勉强学会了怎样使用他的导盲犬，但更多的时候，Jared仍旧会忘记在拥有一条导盲犬的情况下，他应该怎样做。这令Jensen有些生气，他担心Sadie会因为没有工作可干而忧郁，这看起来有点冒犯到Jensen了。  
但Jared，一如既往地大笑着安慰了Jensen，并向他的恋人保证自己会努力学着习惯自己拥有一条可以帮他忙的聪明狗狗。而Jensen也得习惯一个有时候有点烦人的男朋友了。  
Jared终于实现了将Sadie放进“狗狗游乐场”的心愿，Jensen和他一起把Sadie牵进那个场地，Jared可以听到周围此起彼伏的狗叫声，如果Jared不是早就爱上了小狗这种生物，在一片黑暗里听见这么多狗叫真的挺吓人的。  
Sadie显然玩得非常开心，Jared解开了她的锁链，令Jensen骄傲的是他的女孩并没有被眼前的玩乐所吸引，她在Jared下达指令之前，仍然乖巧地蹲坐在Jared的腿边，尽管Jensen已经看到她的尾巴摇得像个螺旋桨一样想要加入到她的同伴之中。在Jared冲她挥了挥手之后，她甚至还看了Jensen一眼，而Jensen做了同样的指令，接着她才开心地飞奔到她的同伴面前。  
“她听起来开心极了！”Jared在此起彼伏的叫声中冲着Jensen大吼，实际上Jensen就在他身边，他不用大吼也能被听见。  
Jensen仍然想要反驳，但是他知道自己不能，因为看着Sadie和那些小狗们一起奔跑，玩球，他根本无法隐藏住自己的笑容，即使他不确定他的笑容更多的是因为在他旁边蹦跳着的Jared还是在不远处蹦跳着的Sadie。  
“她是的。”Jensen笑着说，他手里握着一条全新的狗链，他忍不住握紧手指，不安地磨蹭着。  
Jared抓住了他的手，用力拉了拉：“让我们去坐着看她玩一会儿。”  
Jensen带着他走到场地边上为狗主人们提供的椅子上坐定，目光仍然遥望着Sadie。  
“你就像个看着自己孩子的烦人老爸一样。”Jared捏了捏Jensen的手背，他能感受到紧贴着他的Jensen身上有多僵硬。  
Jensen叹了口气：“是啊，Jay，Sadie刚出生就被送到我手里，那么小一团，我一只手就能包住她，而她就用舌头舔我的手指。”  
Jared扭了扭自己的身子，调整好了高度之后将自己毛茸茸的脑袋靠在Jensen的肩膀上，Jensen无奈地笑了。  
“然后我训练她，这一整年里，我看着她从那么小长大，我负责她的一切。那就像是我们俩相依为命，见鬼的，她就像是我的世界一样。“  
每一次都是不舍，但Jensen从来没有对谁说过。在别人眼里无非就是送走一只被训练好的服务犬，而他与Sadie不过就是训练师和服务犬的关系。冷静理智的Jensen Ackles又怎么会为了一只小狗而伤感呢？  
Jared听完，他的脑袋在Jensen的肩膀上蹭了蹭，脸颊上的温度透过Jensen的衬衫传递到他的皮肤上。  
“我现在是你的世界了。“Jared说，愉悦又欢快。  
他知道自己说了什么，他知道自己的话是什么意思，他其实是在说：你现在是我的整个世界了。  
“你就臭美吧！“Jensen用Jared新送的狗链打了一下他的大腿，语气里的伤感已经被赶走一大半。  
这一次和以往不同。他想，即使一个月的训练已经结束，但现在他和Jared的关系跟他以前与其他服务犬主人的关系已经完全不同。只要他想他就可以见到Sadie，或者用Jared的话来说，他们共同拥有Sadie。  
仍然存在的问题是，Jensen不知道他和Jared的关系究竟能维持多久，一段感情实在有太多的不确定性。他不停地告诫自己不要太深地陷进去，但Jared的笑容就像是一个什么特制针对Jensen Ackles的漩涡一样，让他无法不去幻想更多关于他们两个人共同的未来。  
“接下来一段时间你不能来训练中心了，Jay。”Jensen将Jared从他的肩膀上推起来，认真地告诉他。  
Jared皱起了脸，一副不开心的样子让Jensen不想继续说下去，但这是必须的。  
他挥了挥手里的新狗链，又不是说Jared会像只听到响声就转动耳朵的小狗一样：“我明天就会接手新的小狗进行训练，所以这段时间会非常忙，而且新训练的小狗一开始不能接触太多人，那会让它们分心。”  
一条小狗在被训练成服务犬的最开始，要尽可能减少会分散它们注意力的活动，见太多的人或者做太多对训练没有帮助的事情都是不行的。Jensen深知一条服务犬的训练之道，在每次接手新小狗的最初10天里几乎是不见任何人的。  
“那你可以来找我啊！”Jared抓着他的手，像个抱着自己糖果罐不能放开的小孩一样。  
Jensen展露一个微笑，Jared看不到，Jensen因为看着他而露出的温柔微笑，像是盛满了宠溺，像是Jensen自己也不知道。  
“我会的，Jared。”

Jared很努力，很努力地憋了三天。这三天里，他让自己恢复成认识Jensen之前的作息。  
他早早地起来晨跑，只是现在还会顺带遛Sadie；他在阳光明媚的上午和他的朋友们去打篮球，有时候还有棒球或者其他任何别人觉得一个瞎子没法玩的运动；他把下午和夜晚花在阅读与看电影上，无可抑制地想起上一次他和Jensen一起看电影的情形。  
但他妈妈还是看出来她的宝贝像是被霜打了的茄子一样失落，不再活力充沛得像个过动儿，就连他那常人不可及的食欲都大打折扣。这可让一个做母亲的人太过伤心了。  
第四天的晚上，Jared终于忍不住了，他拨通Jensen的电话，希望没有打扰到对方。  
“嗨，Jen！”他努力让自己的声音听上去不是那么可怜兮兮的。  
Jensen似乎没有预料到会接到他的电话：“呃……嗨，Jared。”  
Jared伸手按了按自己床头那个会报时的闹钟，它告诉Jared现在才晚上十点，Jensen可不是会早睡的人。  
“我打扰到你了吗？Jen。”但他不确定此时Jensen是不是还在忙，如果他的男朋友在这几天里连个电话都没功夫给他打的话，那他很有可能在这个时间里还在忙碌。  
但Jared还是很开心自己现在拨通了Jensen的电话，他如此想念Jensen的声音。  
“嗯？不，Jared，我刚给Lucas洗完澡，已经忙完了。“除了一团乱的浴室，但那个可以再等等。  
“Lucas？“Jared的声音里除了疑惑之外绝对还有一丝醋意，所以尽管Jared看不见，Jensen还是笑着翻了个白眼。  
“新的小狗，一只小金毛，非常可爱。“说到自己新训练的小狗，Jensen的笑容更大，但他不承认是那只小狗总让他想起Jared的关系。  
Jared了然地“噢“了一声，揪着自己的被子愤恨着就是这只小狗抢走了他的Jensen，让他们已经四天没有见过面。  
“Jared，你还好吗？“Jensen关切地问，声音低沉。  
一股热意奇迹般地在Jared的小腹处流窜，他握紧了自己的手机，咬住自己的舌头。  
他根本不知道他对我做了什么。Jared有些绝望地想。  
“Jay？”  
Jared放弃般地躺回床上，Jensen在听筒另一头听见一片布料的窸窣声，还没来得及多想，就听见Jared的回应。  
“Jen，停下。”Jared的声音像是被人掐着脖子发出来的，疑问没有多停留一秒，了然就闪电一样劈进了Jensen的脑袋。  
脸颊在一瞬间染成红色，Jensen自己都不敢相信Jared因为他的电话而快速地被挑起欲望这件事令他觉得如此火辣。  
“Jared……”Jensen叫他，Jared是他男朋友这个事实迟缓地闯进他的脑子里，在这样的时候让他无法不去想Jared是多么的火辣。  
Jared摸索着将手伸向自己的短裤，回忆着上一次Jensen在他的房间时，他的指尖感受到的Jensen皮肤的触感与温度。因为Jensen呼唤他的声音里染上的欲望色彩而短暂屏息，他从来没有勃起得如此之快，以及如此急切地想要做点什么。  
“Jay，你硬了，对吗？”Jensen调笑的声音从听筒里传过来，惹得Jared一声呻吟，他没想过Jensen会这样挑逗他。  
“见鬼的对，Jen。”Jared在床上扭动着，调整自己的姿势，“你现在在哪？床上，还是沙发上？”  
Jensen此刻就躺在他的长沙发上，薄毯和抱枕将他围了起来让他感到舒适安全，Lucas已经回到了他的笼子里休息，电视里正在播一部剧情一般的血浆片。  
“沙发上，你想干什么？Jay。”Jensen知道接下来可能会发生的事，他明知故问，感到半勃的性器顶住了他的旧牛仔裤。  
Jared的呼吸湿热粗重，透过听筒沉重地喷洒在Jensen的耳朵里，像是Jared此刻就对着他的耳朵吐息一样清晰而湿润。  
“想操你，Jen。”Jared缓慢地说，他的手伸进短裤握住自己的性器，“你太美好了，老天，我想……我想拥有你。”  
他语气里的渴慕毫不掩饰，Jensen的不安全感也无法阻挡Jared明白无误的爱意，他的性器因为Jared直白的请求而更加坚硬。  
“你当然可以，Jay。”Jensen的声音此刻变成了全然的挑逗，在撩拨和应对情欲上他可不会输给Jared，“我想吻你，你的眼睛，你不知道它们有多漂亮。”  
不知道你的眼睛里包含着一整个宇宙，不知道你的眼睛里像是最璀璨的琉璃，不知道我有多喜欢看着它们，就像它们比这


	9. Chapter 9

by：七月血红  
Sebby迟到了。  
迟到的Sebby坐在车里把世界骂了三遍。  
她早就算好了时间，甚至提前整整两个小时出门，即使到教堂只需要一小时车程。但今天整条街堵得出奇，她在计程车里摘掉丝绒手套，额头上沁出一层汗。  
当手表提醒只剩下二十分钟时，Sebby打开车门，拎起礼裙，义无反顾地跑向车流尽头。教堂顶端在阳光下闪烁，耀眼而遥远。她喘了口气，轻轻压掉脸上的汗珠，重新收拾裙角。身后忽然传来急促脚步。  
越来越近。  
心里一惊，还来不及回头，不好的预感就实现了。被重重撞到后背的Sebby惊叫一声，一边感叹着今天的坏运气一边闭紧眼往前仆倒。结果被堪堪接住。  
真的只是接住。她抬头，高大帅气但不知为何满脸阴郁的男人正环着她，一只手扶在上臂，另一只在背后。虽然他看起来手足无措，但这种姿势过于亲密，而且古怪，更像早就预谋好的，而不是下意识的第一反应。这让她心情转坏，而且戒备起来。  
“对不起对不起，你还好吗？”可是男人问。  
Sebby看着他凹陷成“1”字的眉头，吞下刻薄的责怪：“我没事。”她想了想，还是没忍住谴责，“你这么匆匆忙忙要去哪儿？！”  
“要去教堂。”  
没想到男人认认真真地回答。更没想到他们要去同一个地方。最想不到的是，阳光折进男人瞳孔，他却依然呆滞地望着她的耳朵，从头到尾没变过。  
噢。  
如果都要参加婚礼，他一眼就能从她礼服背影看出来。  
但是。  
“什么……”Sebby的坏心情消失了，生出一点点愧疚，“我是新娘的好朋友！你是新郎的朋友？”  
“我是他的……”糅杂了难过、沮丧、不知所措和微小温柔的表情浮现出来，男人的脸坦荡地反映着他的情绪，毫无遮掩，像是不知道这世界上所有人的脸都是面具一样，“所以，她是个怎么样的人？”  
“你还没见过Gill？噢她是我见过最难忘的人，所有美好的形容词放在她身上都不算夸张，相信我，每个见过她的都会被迷住……”  
Sebby沉浸在对好友的回忆里，没发现对方脸色一点点暗下去，最后变成了哭不出来的小狗。  
旁边忽然蹿出个同样高大的男人，以及一头可爱的拉布拉多。男人一把扯过对方，粗鲁且残暴：“活力小子，就不能屈尊等一下你的免费线人吗？！”气喘吁吁的男人瞟了眼Sebby，忽然愣住了，视线又转回来，“嗯、噢你也去婚礼？”  
她耸耸右肩。  
“请告诉我们没走错。”得到肯定答案后，男人又猛地拍了一下对方后背，声音响亮得整条街都听得清楚，Sebby都忍不住缩了一下，“你又怎么了？现在已经快到了，我可是特意请假来帮你干大事的，不许临阵退缩！”  
后面几个字是飘在路上的，因为他已经把无法看见的大个子拖走了。他们腿都长得出奇，像是四五步就迈过了整条街，拉布拉多并驾齐驱，很快就一起消失在拐角处。  
Sebby呆愣愣地看着他们远去的方向，这才意识到两人都没穿正式礼服。  
他们匆匆忙忙赶往婚礼，却不是参加婚礼。  
一个可怕的想法击中了她。  
天啊。  
Sebby捂住嘴，过了几秒才慌慌张张地翻出手机。  
新娘的姨母接了电话，语调比平时高了八度。  
她尝试了好几次才终于打断过于兴奋的人：“我被堵在路上了，至少还有五分钟才能到现场……听着，我刚才看见两个男人……”  
“别着急，甜心，现在这对甜蜜的新人已经面对面了。你可以慢慢走过来再谈你的真命天子，我是说——”  
那边骤然安静。  
心跳越来越快，Sebby在奔跑途中听见了礼堂大门推开的声音。紧接着，一个似曾相识的男人声音响起：“我反对！”  
Sebby低呼一声，在八月的阳光下崴痛了脚踝。

十六小时前。  
回声定位法。  
医生第一回定义他的探测距离方法时，Jared感觉自己变成了蝙蝠。他从书上读到过这种小怪物，据说像长了翅膀的老鼠，双眼无用，只靠天生的声波定位前方距离和障碍物。  
小时候他常在想自己是不是蝙蝠的一种，毕竟他们毫无区别，只除了蝙蝠会飞。尽管Sherri说他说出的第一个词是Mommy，第一个音是ah，但他怀疑一切是从舌尖和牙齿组合成的哒哒哒开始的。毕竟凭借这个，他成功避开了桌角、墙壁、关闭的房门和迎面而来的大人。  
随着感官不断开发，他感受事物的方式逐渐演变成更普通、更不会引起骚乱和注意的那几种。不可否认的是，回声定位法确实有点吵闹。  
Jared探到书架最上排，沿书脊一本本摩挲。这里每本盲文书他都读过，指尖记录过每个凸起的字点，他想跟Jensen聊聊读过的故事，不知道他们看过的是不是同一个版本。  
Jensen。  
他拍拍脑门，想起刚才是在跟Sadie玩游戏。鉴于Jensen已经整整七天没出现，他们俩都打不起精神，恹恹地荒废假日。地板安静地伏着，风过缝隙时偶尔低呜。训练师出现前，Jared从不知道老房子有这么寂寞的时候。  
玩游戏也没让他们振作一点，一个心不在焉地扔球，一个心不在焉地接。于是命中注定的抛接错误让棒球直接飞进了书架深处，他们俩都过了整整三秒才发现这个事实。Sadie呼哧呼哧地跑到书柜前，两只前腿扒住边缘往里张望。Jared很惭愧，毕竟是他的失误。他叫导盲犬原地坐下，于是Sadie重新趴回门边，等待主人决定继续玩还是接着瘫。  
而主人站在书架前，只看到了黑黢黢的洞穴。三岁时用回声定位法找东西根本是小事一桩，现在却毫无感应，可能是对抛弃天赋的报复。Jared忽然很想找那本关于蝙蝠的书。他记得书里的蝙蝠找到了爱人，从此荒废掉赖以为生的觅食方法，结果下场凄凉极了，因为伴侣的离开，他陷入了巨大的孤独和悲伤中，而从前引以为豪的求生技能已经荒废干净了。  
无论什么时候都不该让自己拥有能依赖的东西，让你依赖的总有一天会离开你。  
Jeff闯进房间时，看到的就是他弟垂着肩膀站在趴成饼的导盲犬旁边，人和狗都一脸郁闷。  
不用说，肯定又跟那个漂亮的训练师有关。  
也许Jeff自己也脱不了干系。  
也许两人产生了矛盾，而根源就是这个。  
兄长很愧疚。有个火辣男友不是Jared的错，他不能带女孩儿回家更不是Jared的错。但破坏了弟弟跟男友的好事确确实实该算在他头上。Jeff缩起脖子，清了清嗓子：“嗯……你没去约会吗？”  
突然出现的声音让Jared吓了一跳，咻地转过身，速度太快结果手肘撞上了木头，疼得嗷嗷叫。  
没想到弟弟连有人进来的动静都没听到，显然是思念过度意识混沌了。看得出弟弟到底有多喜欢那个Jensen，对待这段感情有多认真。Jeff更内疚，上前两步拍响Jared肩膀：“我知道了，放心好了，就交给我吧！”  
还没缓过劲的Jared莫名其妙地听着他哥雄赳赳气昂昂走出去的脚步，从头到尾不知道发生了什么。  
多亏刚才的小事故，棒球从柜子里滚下来，被Sadie一口衔住，放到Jared脚边。  
于是Jared把他风风火火的哥哥抛在脑后，朝旁边掷出球。  
谁也预料不到即将来临的风暴。

十二小时前  
门“砰”地推开，坐在楼梯台阶上的Jared茫然抬头，食指还停留在蝙蝠百科五十六页第二行第八个字。  
烈日蒸发过的汗味迎面扑来，夹杂着Jeff常用的发胶气味。  
那股味道浓烈的风在面前停下。  
Jared往旁边让了一下。  
物体仍在面前喘着粗气。  
Jared迷茫地放下书，这才慢慢想起Jeff离开前好像对他说了什么，似乎关于任务和放心。  
“什么？”他决定打破沉默，起码让这堵墙动一动。  
墙张了张嘴，又犹豫了几分钟。  
Jared耐心等着，数着跋涉过去的秒数。  
“听着，Jay，这件事我也很意外，但我需要你保持冷静。”  
这种典型开头往往意味着接下来的话会让他直接滚下楼梯。于是Jared捧着书站起来，往房间走。Jeff跟在后面，保持缄默。  
“说吧。”几百种可能从脑海飞驰而过。莫名其妙的投诉（他晨跑时又撞人了吗？），第三次校方劝退（尽管这所学校容忍他的时间比其他学校加起来都多），旧识的事故通知（虽然至今还没收到过），无论哪种他都能尽量把情绪控制在平稳范围。  
“我说了。”专业坏消息通知人Jeff头一次这么温吞，“Jensen要结婚了。”  
“可我还没准备好婚戒。”Jared把大部头百科放回架子上，就在《如何修理收音机》和《味觉的盛宴》之间，然后坐到床上。  
“我是说他要结婚了！要跟别人！一个女孩儿！”Jeff在空气中舞动双臂，袖子猎猎作响，“我们甚至从不知道那是谁，这个混——”  
“不可能。”Jared打断他哥对Jensen的侮辱，异常冷静。  
Jeff摊开双手，即使对方根本看不见：“这可是我亲耳听到的。”  
“那也不可能。”他斩钉截铁，“你听力没我好。”  
屋里陷入沉默。  
“你知道吗，Jay？”Jeff小心翼翼坐下来，搭住Jared的肩膀，轻声说。  
“知道什么？”Jared往他哥那边偏了下脑袋。  
“拒绝、愤怒、妥协、沮丧、接受。”  
“什么？”  
“悲伤的五个阶段。”  
“……”  
“你现在拒绝相信，刚好处于第一阶段，很快你就会……”  
Jared一把拂开他哥的手臂，离开床，像风箱一样叉着腰来回踱步。脑子里太乱了。他相信Jensen，尽管从未曾了解过他。他不知道他的从前，不知道他的喜欢和讨厌，大部分时间不知道他在想什么。直到现在他都没有怀疑Jensen。但Jeff提到的可能性让他无端恼火。  
他停在Jeff身前不远处，抱着胳膊：“到底怎么回事？”

事情很简单，说出那一番表决心的话后，Jeff就踏上了找Jensen求和的道路。那花费了点时间，只去过一回训练中心的他顺理成章地迷了路，等到了训练所，大家已经忙着收拾东西准备下班了。他甚至没踏进去，就看见Jensen被簇拥着走到门口，夏末的阳光显得他的笑脸闪闪发亮。  
这太可气了。弟弟在家里为他站成了一棵忧郁的树，他却高兴得仿佛昨天刚出生。  
浑身洋溢着欢快气息的Jensen道别，往外走了几步，一个护士忽然追到门边，大声冲他喊：“记住！新婚快乐！”  
这话击中了Jeff的脑门。他惊讶极了，如果猜想没错——Jensen比刚才更热烈地笑起来，回头对护士说“我会的”——Jeff几乎要冲出去揍人了。  
但仅凭两句话还不算铁证，尽管这两句至关紧要。他按下火气，继续等待。手机铃声响起，接下电话的Jensen路过了遮住Jeff的大树。于是为弟弟来求和的男人听到了“明天婚礼一定……收到了太多祝福……我当然会准备好……”之类的字眼。瞬间冻结的血液阻止了他的暴力行动。验证猜想多少是抱着侥幸，希望事情不会成真。而一旦证据确凿，被失望淹没的人反而不知所措。  
下一刻他就发现自己站在Jared面前，对于刚才所见所闻难以启齿。而他弟弟甚至还捧着盲文书——像小时候那样安安静静地坐在角落，不跟任何人交流。

Jared没说话，活力从脸上一点点褪去。  
不说话的Jared让Jeff害怕，更担忧。世界上千千万万个没想到，他一个都不想让弟弟知道。他们从小一起长大，很多时候他都忘了弟弟的眼盲，也忘了视力障碍对弟弟的影响，生理上和心理上都是。但外人不一样。他们对待Jared的方式总是粗暴无礼，无论偏见还是同情，都让他忍不住捏拳头。  
现在Jared经历了人生中最幸福的时刻，无论对方是不是同样这么觉得，Jeff都不认为他弟弟应该在恋爱中受到伤害。他原打算对Jensen好好审查一番，却连这个机会都没有了。他后悔了。不管Jensen会从此销声匿迹还是玩他的骗婚游戏，要是继续欺骗Jared，说不定他不会被伤得这么重。  
Jeff弯下腰，沮丧地捧住额头。  
“他喜欢我。”Jared忽然开口。  
“Jay……”  
“他说过。我也喜欢他。”大男孩语气艰涩，话语一个个往外蹦，“他不会跟别人在一起。”  
“但这是事实……”沉浸在恋爱中的人总是什么都看不清，弟弟甚至比从前更盲。  
“我能感觉到。他没有跟别人在一起，也不会结婚。”  
暮色浓重，凉风渐起。他们谁都没再说一句。

四小时前。  
巨怪的锤子袭来，Jeff猛然惊醒。在黑夜中发现了弟弟扔过来的枕头。  
“你搞什么？！”最初的起床气过去后，他忽然想起面前是个刚受了情伤的年轻人，语气不由缓和下来，“你知道现在五点都不到吧，凌晨？”  
Jared坐到床边，整张床夸张地陷下半边。  
“他喜欢我。”  
Jeff难受地皱起眉，迷糊的脑子用力拼凑安慰的话。  
“我也喜欢他。”Jared的脸冲着他，眼睛在黑暗中似乎发着光，“他一定有苦衷。就算没有，现在我在他心里的位置一定更多。”  
这个话题趋势不对。Jeff揉掉眼里的雾。  
“如果我出现在那里，婚礼就办不成了。”Jared忽然跳起来，“你知道吗，我应该出现在那里，应该当面问清楚，至少该试一试！起来，Jeff，我们该去阻止这一切！”  
“……你是说，抢婚。”他总算明白了。  
“我只是想问明白。”  
“你就是要抢婚。”  
“好吧，”Jared轻松地摊开手，“我就是要。你到底去还是不去？”  
Jeff太烦躁了，他的人生计划里可从来没有这一项，无论是抢婚还是被抢。  
“……如果你问明白了，能让我揍他一顿的话。”他在心里打起了临时请假的草稿。

现在。  
“我反对！”  
熟悉的声音从忽然敞开的大门直直窜进心脏。Jensen手一动，差点弄掉了戒指。他回头看向声源处。被暖风稀释的阳光没过Jared全身，他双手推门站在那儿，光明足以刺瞎所有人的眼睛。  
Jensen舒展眉头，忍不住微笑。  
但，等等。他刚才说什么？  
“我反对！Jensen，你不能跟别人结婚！”诡异的静谧中，中断婚礼的男人一步步迈进教堂，迈过红地毯，向新人们走去，“你至少得回答我，我是说，你可以结婚，但你至少要……通知我……”他的声音越来越低，步伐也越来越沉，像个伤透了心的男孩，“我爱你，Jensen，我，啊！”  
柔软而陌生的地毯混淆了Jared的感觉，他身子一歪撞上桌子，整个人向前绊倒。  
Jensen扶住了他，在这过程中完成了把戒指揣回兜里、大迈步速跑和一声惊呼。  
于是Jared笑了。他紧紧握住Jensen的手腕，脑袋凑到他耳边：“我就知道，我知道，你最在乎的是我。”不等Jensen开口，他从口袋里掏出一个盒子，在惊呼中朝寂静无声的前方打开，一只镶嵌着绿宝石的戒指卧在盒中，闪烁着独一无二的光芒，“我不是在逼迫你，Jen，只是想告诉你，无论你做什么决定，我爱你。”  
众人们定定地看着他，又目光一致地投向Jensen。  
另一个同样高大的阴影气喘吁吁地挡住了门口的阳光，扶住膝盖喘了两秒，忽然抬起头，很快就意识到发生了什么。  
在“停下，Jared！新郎不是Jensen！停下！”的叫喊中，Jensen终于扶住了额头。

“这就是Jared Padalecki，我之前说过的……”Jensen脸上堆满笑纹，肩膀剧烈耸动，笑声几乎要憋不住，“男朋友。这位是Jared的哥哥Jeff。这是我父亲。”  
“噢Ackles先生，您好。”Jared煞有其事地握住了对方伸过来的手，努力保持镇定。  
另一只手换过来，礼节性地握住：“终于见到你了，Jared。Jensen说了很多关于你的事，我可从没见他这么健谈过。”  
Jared在听到“这是我母亲”时忙不迭地晃起对方的手，然后发现自己的手心已经被汗湿透了。他一定要弄走Jeff最爱的那台模型车。  
一个拳头砸在肩膀上，尽管力度不大，毫无防备的Jared还是后退了半步，只听对方不满抱怨：“嘿！你搞砸了我哥的婚礼！”  
这一定是Mackenzie了。  
“我们可不介意，对吧，Josh？”新娘挽住丈夫的胳膊，语气温柔。  
Josh大笑起来：“只是没想到会在这种情况下认识Jared。”  
于是他的脑袋埋得更低了。Jeff也好不到哪儿去。  
“好吧，”Mackenzie耸耸鼻子，“看在你这么辣的份上。”她冲Jensen挤挤眼睛，“所以，你刚才是在跟我的哥哥求婚吗？”  
Jared挠挠头，潮红从脸哗啦啦漫到了脖子。  
Jensen止住笑，正式成为了低头俱乐部的成员。


	10. Chapter 10

by：美人我是你的啪嗒  
如果是平时，Jared会把两条悬着的长腿来回晃悠，悠闲地感受晚风带来的凉爽与舒适。蝉鸣在一天天消退，树叶在风里的声音变得微弱。  
今天连Jared也安静了下来。  
修长的手指不安地搅动，牙齿紧咬住嘴唇，包括呼吸都放轻了下来，像个在等待宣判的后悔罪人，惶恐于即将到来的判决。  
说话的声音迟迟没有响起，Jared疑惑地偏头对着Jensen所在的方向，一只微凉的手光明正大又小心翼翼地爬上他的手臂，轻轻地握住了他不安紧握的手指。大手一个翻转把那只抚摸他手背的手握进自己手中，两个手掌完全包裹着那片微凉，把赤热传递过去。  
长得过分的双腿开始晃荡起来，蝉鸣停了，只有微风还拂着Jared的刘海。Jensen勾起嘴角，从来没有如此幸福与满足地看着另一个人幸福而满足的表情。  
“我反对。”Jensen试着用力收起自己根本无法抑制的笑容，学着早先Jared的口气说着。  
Jared把脑袋耷拉下去，等待Jensen可能随之而来的数落。当然，他仍然认为自己没有错——从他的的出发点来说。他不可能在听说了Jensen要结婚的消息之后还坐以待毙，那可不是Jared会做的事，  
记得还很小的时候，父母曾经讨论要不要把他送去盲人学校念书，这本来是自然而然的事情，他应该乖乖接受，可Jared硬是在自己房间的地板上哭喊着打了快半小时的滚逼着父母同意送他去普通学校上学。  
普通学校里比Jared的眼睛所见还要黑暗，有人把他的鞋带绑在课桌桌腿上，在他站起身想要走动时摔的四脚朝天；有人在餐厅把辣椒酱挤满他的餐盒，让他辣到涕泗横流；还有人顺手推倒他堆得高高的盲文书籍，在他捡书的时候推着他让他不要挡道。  
他听过满堂哄笑，他听过冷嘲热讽，他还听过老师怜悯的叹息和父母轻声的哭泣。  
于是他开始在每次离开座位前检查自己的鞋带是否系好，他自带午餐并且在吃饭时一个人坐到餐厅角落严防死守，他把课桌挪到墙角，反正他也只需要听老师的声音，而不需要也无法看板书。  
他仍然偶尔出丑，他仍然受到嘲笑，但那些声音在慢慢变小，在慢慢消失。  
因为Jared知道他要得到他什么，他会得到什么，而为了得到这一切他要做什么。  
他只是个看不见的普通人，仅此而已。  
他确定Jensen爱他，所以他去抢婚，因为无论如何，Jared也要得到一个结果。  
哪怕Jensen真的不如他以为的那么爱他，哪怕就像他无论如何也无法自己开车，无法自己看电影一样。  
所以还好，结局是他以为的那个。  
Jared声音可怜兮兮的，把他的额头撞到Jensen的肩膀上，闷闷地说：“Jen……”  
尽管摆了一个大乌龙，也让“Jensen的男朋友”在Ackles家的亲戚里出了名，每一个或真的关心Jensen，或瞎操心后辈感情生活的长辈都知道了Jensen有个又火辣又帅气的男友。但Jensen的家人没有表现出任何对于Jared眼盲的介意这是最让Jared开心的。  
没错，Jared可以不在意别人对自己眼盲的评价，他不在意别人叫他瞎子，别人让他呆在家里不要在外面乱晃悠。但他必须要在意Jensen的家人，毕竟那可是Jensen，不是什么别的人。  
“我很抱歉……”  
“哦？是吗？是抱歉你爱我爱到敢去抢婚呢？还是抱歉你在婚礼上那么深情地跟我求婚呢？”Jensen的语气里没有半分责怪的意思，他当然不。  
Jensen承认，在今天之前他有太多不确定。他不确定长久的相处Jared是否能够忍受他的不热情，他不确定自己是否有足够的耐心和勇气去面对与一个从来没有用眼睛见过自己的人走下去，他也不确定他的家人们是否会接受Jared。  
但Jared，Jensen没有冒犯的意思，他就是闭着眼睛横冲直撞跑进了Jensen原本不轻易展示给外人的领地。他不在意Jensen认为的自己是什么样的，他只相信自己感受到的Jensen是什么样的。他也不在意Jensen的家人朋友是否会对他恶语相向，他就仅仅只是在意Jensen。  
而Jensen无法不去爱这样的Jared。  
“不抱歉爱你，也不抱歉跟你求婚。”Jared认真地说，他那双没有焦点的榛绿色眼眸看起来无比认真地盯着Jensen的脸，“只是抱歉我太蠢了，搞错了状况。”  
“我很确定那是Jeff的错。”Jensen笑了，他抓住Jared的手臂，揽过他的肩膀，“而你，”Jensen满脸甜蜜，Jared看不见Jensen的注视，注视着Jared就像他是全天下最珍贵的。  
“你是我的Sweet Giant。”

Jared第一次来到Jensen的公寓，为了不让他撞上家具，Jensen抓着对方的胳膊引着他一直走到沙发上坐下。  
Lucas听见训练员回来的声音，从自己温暖的窝里跑出来，兴奋地摇着尾巴，同时冲没有见过的Jared嗷嗷地叫唤起来，它仍然是只小奶狗，声音听起来并不清亮，反而是奶糖般有些甜腻的清浅呜咽。  
Jared拍着手，试着让这只听起来非常可爱的小狗靠近他，并且允许他的触碰。但他忍住了把小狗抱进怀里的冲动，因为此时他浑身上下湿漉漉的。  
夏末的季节仍然极易变天，原本凉风习习的篮球场袭来一场不小的阵雨，将两个在看台上亲吻的家伙淋了个透彻。  
恋爱中的人总是甜蜜得愚蠢，Jensen抓着Jared傻笑着，两个人磕磕绊绊地上了Jensen的车回到了他的公寓。  
他们在走向Jensen公寓时仍然在努力不摔倒的情况下亲吻对方，鉴于Jensen是两个人唯一的一双眼睛，这比原本应该的要困难上许多，而Jared真的不为让他的Jen撞到墙角而抱歉。  
但Jensen打开门之后就停止了亲吻他，拖着他的手臂好像他是个迷路的小孩，某种意义上来说他的确是迷路了。  
干燥的浴巾搭在他滴着水的头发上，他被整个浴巾勉强地裹住脑袋和肩膀，感觉到Jensen的手掌隔着浴巾在他的脑袋上轻按，替他擦干打络的长发，还要滑着水珠的脖颈。  
他们两个人的身上都还带着湿漉漉的水汽，Jensen很喜欢此刻，全然的放松和幸福，但他得做两个人中懂事自制的那个，至少是在确保两个人都不会因为淋雨而感冒之前。  
他把Jared推进浴室里，握着他的手腕一点点告诉他淋浴的开关，沐浴露和干净浴巾的位置，然后叮嘱Jared他会在另一间浴室里洗澡，如果Jared有任何问题可以大声叫他。  
他没费心为Jared准备洗完澡之后要穿的衣服，而他们都知道接下来可能会发生什么。  
Jared一个人被留在了浴室里，他摸索着将脱下的衣服丢进Jensen告诉他的洗衣篮里，轻松地跨进浴缸，打开了喷头。  
今天是漫长的一天，Jared想不到他的人生里还会不会像今天这样经历如此戏剧化的大起大落。从最初的担忧失落到完全确定的喜悦和幸福，其间搞出乌龙的困窘与认识了Jensen家人的忐忑害羞，都像一团混合了苦艾的枫糖浆淋在他的心上，让他感觉甜蜜又令人烦扰的苦腻。所幸的是最终的走向是他所想要的，并且是他无法要求更多的结局。  
Jensen从卧室出来时Jared已经在沙发上悠闲地半躺着，自在得仿佛他就属于这儿，或者说这儿属于他一样。  
倒不是说Jensen在意这个。  
Lucas趴在Jared光裸着的腹部，Jared坚持锻炼的好处就是他的肚子上形状完美的腹肌，那让Jensen十分不应该地嫉妒了一下Lucas，他永远不会让Jared知道的。  
Jared的头发已经不再滴水，洁白的浴巾包裹着他的下半身，人鱼线从他的腰侧隐没进浴巾遮住的部分，Jensen突然觉得口干舌燥，连吞咽都异常艰难。  
他不知道他有多辣。Jensen想着，而他是我的。  
“好了，Lucas该回窝里了。”Jensen尽量严厉地说，他知道自己已经非常非常明显了。  
Jared把Lucas从自己身上抱下来，Jensen就站在那里欣赏着赤裸上身的Jared做每一个动作时肌肉的运动，想象着那里蕴藏着的力量。  
接着Jared又回到原来的姿势，但是他伸出自己长长的一只胳膊，冲着Jensen：“来吧Jen，我想我把位置给你腾出来了。”  
他脸上带着该死的得意，就像他读懂了刚刚Jensen全部的心思、一点没漏一样，而Jensen除了乖乖地走过去依偎进他的怀里，没有多说一句话。  
墙上的挂钟发出秒针低低的“咔嚓“声，Jared能够闻到Jensen身上和他相同的沐浴露的味道，他穿着比在外面时更加柔软的旧T恤，略微湿润的短发软软地贴着Jared的脸颊。Jared忍不住侧过头亲吻Jensen的头顶，修长的手指在Jensen的手臂上摩擦。  
“你太耽误人想事情了。”Jensen抱怨道。  
Jared笑出声来：“你在想什么事情？”  
Jensen翻了个身，把自己的下巴搁在Jared的肩膀上，湿热的气息喷洒在Jared的耳垂。  
“在想‘我反对’。”  
“Jen……我以为已经过去了……”Jared有点委屈，Jensen此时靠得这样近，近得Jared能够感知到他的呼吸，他的心跳，他眯起的眼睛和翘起的嘴角。他想起来他们前几天夜里的那通电话，颧骨也染上了红色。  
“我是说‘我反对’你今天的求婚，”Jensen轻笑，Jared知道Jensen并不是为了离开他才这样说，“今天是个意外，当然我知道你是认真的，但是我想我们可不能进展得这么快，我还没有彻底了解你。“  
Jared无法反驳更多，因为他的嘴忙着迎接Jensen的嘴唇，他们吻到一起，不再如之前的每一次那样温柔，几乎是疼痛的，他们互相啃咬着，Jared拼了命似的把舌头滑进Jensen嘴里。  
再次从手指尖开始，皮肤在相触的每一个地方擦出火花，快感电流似的流窜。Jared在黑暗里抓紧Jensen，抓着柔软的T恤妄图缩短已经不存在的距离，两股湿热的呼吸交织着喘息，Jensen想要闭上眼睛，但是又舍不得一秒不去看着Jared，看着Jared那双榛绿色的眼睛，看着里面的流光溢彩，没有焦点却也似乎没有边界的爱意。  
Jared的吻可不比他的性格来得温存柔软，他急切地亲吻追逐，于黑暗中拼命抓紧，一只手抚上Jensen的后背，胸膛贴着胸膛，感受着彼此心脏的共鸣。Jensen的手缠进Jared的头发里，随着Jared抚摸他身体的节奏轻柔地按压着他的头顶，棕色的发丝绕进他的手指，像是将他越缠越紧。亲吻难舍难分，直到两个人都不得不吸入空气时才松开了彼此，他们额头相抵，鼻尖相碰，恋恋不舍的嘴唇相触。  
Jensen一边回应着亲吻，一边一心二用地调整着两个人的姿势，让Jared在沙发上躺好，他整个人像床温暖的毯子一样盖在Jared身上，由着Jared脱下他的T恤，跟他肌肤相贴。原本暴露在空气中的微凉躯体迅速升温，Jared温暖得像是团燃烧起来的火焰，他感觉到Jensen用双手捧起他的脸颊，一点点虔诚地吻过他的嘴角，舔过他的喉结，咬上他的锁骨。  
“Jen……”Jared几乎忍耐不住想要起身将Jensen压到自己身下，想要亲吻他，在他身上留下别人都能看见的痕迹，想要让他们两个人的距离完全消失。  
他感到深切的渴望，比想要拥有一条小狗更甚，比想要去念普通的学校更甚，比……比想要拥有一双能够看见的眼睛更甚。他是如此渴望着Jensen，如此渴望到连一直许愿期盼想要得到的明亮双眸都能放弃。  
感受到Jared的渴切，Jensen轻笑了一下，他的手从Jared的胸膛向下移去，并不缓慢地摸过Jared形状好看的肌肉线条，在毛绒绒的小腹处摩挲，引得Jared渴望地低吟。Jared忍不住挺起身，又被Jensen残忍地按下去，然后就是牙齿轻轻啃噬着他的脖子。  
Jared不知道现在是怎样一副光景，他的脖子上被Jensen留下了外人绝对看得见的一连串青紫痕迹，炫耀一般在锁骨上方显现着，他的乳头因渴求而挺立，阴茎滴出前液沿着柱身流下。  
他看不见Jensen狡黠地一笑，像个即将施行恶作剧的坏小孩。他只能感觉到Jensen挺翘圆润的屁股在他的大腿上向下移，一直抵达他的脚踝，结结实实地压着他，让他动弹不得。  
阴茎被突如其来的温暖包围，Jared呛住一样从喉间发出一声呻吟，手掌摸索着找到了Jensen的脸。  
他的手掌挨着Jensen的耳朵：“Jen……”  
仿佛所有的单词在此时此刻弃他而去，他能记得的唯有这个给予他这一切的人的名字。随后Jensen包裹着他的嘴唇开始卖力地动作起来，一开始只是单纯包裹着温柔地吮吸，然后Jensen用上了舌头，粗糙的舌苔擦过阴茎的顶端，前液混合着唾液流下Jensen的嘴角，安静的房间里响起下流的吮吸声。他尽可能深地将Jared吞进去，在意识到他暂时没法完全成功的时候用上他的手握住了底部，在撸动柱身的时候用小指轻轻地玩弄着下方柔软的双球，他知道Jared快要到了，他的双球紧绷，阴茎涨大发紫到令人叹为观止的地步。  
“Jen……我就要……”Jared出声提醒，即使他没有说出完整的话，但是Jensen理解了他的意思。而他只是将手覆上Jared放在他脸颊的手上，用指尖摩擦了一下Jared的指尖。  
然后Jared射了，他不得不，Jensen在那同时用力地吮吸了一下。  
他的男朋友该死的是故意的。  
Jensen爬回Jared的胸膛，将头靠在Jared的肩窝上平复自己的呼吸，Jared也同样用力的呼吸着，他刚刚得到了一个顶级完美的口交，快乐地像条吃到了培根的小狗。  
他们在沉重的呼吸声中沉默了一会儿，Jared开始动作的同时说：“哇哦……那真是……”  
“我知道，这是今天你给我‘惊喜’的回礼。”Jensen充满笑意地说，“你觉得怎么样？”  
Jared的手掌停留在Jensen的臀瓣上，他从来不是个谨慎害羞的人，对于Jensen的问题，他只能用另一个火辣的吻来回答。  
他感到Jensen的勃起一直嚣张地紧贴在他的大腿上，在亲吻的间隙，他把手向下伸去，握住他男朋友的阴茎，用拇指的指腹擦过顶端，另一只手堪堪擦过后穴。  
Jensen为此哽住，他总是因为Jared看不见而减轻对他的防备，总是不记得这个人跟普通人没什么两样地存着调皮的坏心眼。  
“可以吗？Jen……”Jared舔了舔他的耳垂轻声问，他的手指在Jensen的后穴打着转，请求Jensen的允许。  
Jensen并不会有所犹豫，但此时此刻，Jared脸上认真又小心的表情让他感觉到深刻的爱意，无关乎情欲，Jared并不仅仅是在询问他们是否可以做爱，更多的是，Jared在确定他们的未来。  
感情全部涌上来堵着他的喉咙，未来会不会很难他不知道，会不会痛苦他也不知道，会不会结束更不知道。但他一直所担心的这一切，似乎都并不重要，一点也不。因为Jared就在这儿，他拥抱着Jensen，他用心看着Jensen，他的目光永远也不会移开。  
他狠狠地吞咽了一下，试图让那些情绪平复下来，否则他们接下来什么也干不成。  
“当然，Jay，任何事。”  
Jensen覆过去亲吻Jared，这次的吻更加激烈，情欲完全涌上来将两个人淹没，Jensen在亲吻的同时努力伸手摸出了旁边柜子抽屉里尚未开封的润滑剂，用手将Jared一直放在他屁股上的手挪开。  
“让我来，大个子。”他轻声地诱哄着，让Jared听见瓶盖打开的声音，果然他乖乖地停了手。  
仅仅是停下了原来的动作，亲吻和更多的抚摸随之而来，而Jensen在用手指扩张自己时也不断地被分心。  
“你让人太没法专心了！”Jensen抱怨地说道，他的两个手指在自己的后穴翻搅分剪着，牙齿将下嘴唇咬得红肿，不停袭来的快感逼得他眼眶发红，眼睛里也蒙上一层雾气。  
Jared嘴里含着他的乳头，嘴角勾起一个笑容，舌尖在乳头上轻轻滑过，他不确定Jensen抽气是因为他的舌头，还是他自己的手指。  
Jared又硬了起来，他顺着Jensen的手臂将自己的手滑到Jensen的穴口，指尖小心翼翼地贴着Jensen的手指滑进火热的甬道，追逐着Jensen的手指。  
一瞬间乱了呼吸，Jensen脱力一样软在Jared的怀里，再次重申，他从来都不该低估Jared。  
汗水从额头落在Jared的胸膛上，那个看不见的混蛋此刻已经把手指加到了两根，毫不客气地按压着Jensen的前列腺，得意洋洋地“折磨”着他。  
Jensen把润滑剂抹到Jared的阴茎上，这是个预示或者提醒：“来吧，Jay。”  
Jared吻住Jensen，双手扶住他的腰，让Jensen能够扶着他的阴茎顺利的坐下去。顶端一开始受到了些阻滞，Jensen努力呼吸放松着，Jared想要立刻进入他，想要Jensen成为他的，想要他们之间毫无阻隔。  
他总算将Jared全部吞下去，咬着牙上下动作了两下，呼吸里仍然透露着紧张。Jared半坐起来，阴茎进得更深，他揽住Jensen的肩膀，再次用嘴包裹住Jensen的乳头。  
Jensen接受了他，完完全全的。他可不笨，他说过眼睛看不见的东西他能够看见，他知道Jensen没有安全感，知道Jensen的不确定，知道Jensen从来不在乎他看不见这件事本身。但是现在，Jensen的后穴容纳着他，他那么温柔又主动地和Jared做爱，将Jared带上欢愉的顶峰，愿意付出任何东西只要Jared能够快乐。  
“Jen，爱你。”他呢喃着，阴茎在Jensen的后穴抽插，他把Jensen拉进今晚第无数个亲吻里，手用能够留下淤青的力道捏着Jensen的臀瓣，像个渴水了好几天的沙漠旅人，贪婪地索取着他的一切。  
绿色的眼睛里凝聚起水汽，Jared过快的动作烧得他感官过载，快感在血液里拍打，他的呻吟带上哭腔，舒服得连脚趾都蜷了起来。  
Jared说爱他，他想说他也是，他想说他也爱Jared。但是快感堵得他说不出话来，他徒劳地呻吟，用力的亲吻Jared，希望能够将那些话语通过亲吻渡到Jared的心里。  
高潮时Jared的眼前不再是一片纯然的黑，他似乎感受到了白光，感受到了橙黄的甜蜜和红的艳丽。Jensen的精液射在他的小腹上，在两个人依偎时变得粘腻，而他一点也不在意。  
客厅里又只剩下时钟的“咔嚓”声，Jared发出满足的喟叹，Jensen仍旧慵懒地吻着他。  
他们依偎着，在一片黑暗里，在柔软的沙发上，肢体交缠，呼吸相交。一起心满意足地滑进深眠。


	11. Chapter 11

by：七月血红

当Jared从烤蛋糕般的睡梦中醒来，耳边满是绵长而深沉的呼吸声。浓夏晨光晒得半边身体发热，秋天快来了，拂起窗帘的微风孩子般跑过地板，带起沙发上温暖织物的味道。他稍稍偏了偏脑袋，嘴唇挨到柔软发丛，毛茸茸的触感让他唇边染上微笑。他正躺在爱人的沙发上，赤裸，满足，而右手正搂着有史以来最让人高兴的抱枕，仅属于他一个人。

他的Jensen还在熟睡，呼吸渐渐变得清浅，像潺潺流动的林间小河。Jensen快醒了。他用心听着爱人的声息，忍不住嗅闻他发间的味道。在最理想的状态下，发生一切之前本应该把Jensen闻个遍，就相当于举行某种仪式。像人们说的，在床上会久久凝视自己的爱人一样，他需要膜拜心爱之人的一切，用视觉之外的所有方法，然后记住。但昨天腾然升起的渴望让他无暇做这个，他甚至想不起来这种庄严仪式，准确点说，除了关注Jensen本身，他已经彻底失去了思考的能力。Jared撇撇嘴，为自己的草率而沮丧。下回可不能这样了，他想。

但当时的Jensen闻起来是春天雨后清新的树叶，一触碰就燃起滚烫的火焰，燃烧树叶的噼啪声与风的呼啸夹在一起，把他的脑子烧得一干二净。Jensen的声音那么动听，他着迷地捕捉着，任由黏腻呻吟和动情喘息把他变成糖纸上的巧克力酱，浑身融化了一般抖个不停，想尽办法只为了让他发出更多。那对意志力起了不怎么好的作用，他没办法在这些浪潮般的声息里坚持太久。

还有Jensen灵活有力的手指，Jensen不断升温的皮肤，Jensen脖颈和胸口的气味，Jensen温软的舌尖。

Jared猛地收拢手指，更深地埋进Jensen的发丛，嘴唇挨到了微凉的耳朵。对方的呼吸窒了一下，像平静河面上忽然落下无花果实。Jared把鼻尖凑到搏动的颈边，直到对方发出饱含睡意的疑问时翻身压住刚醒来的人，扑面而来的清甜让他把额头轻轻靠在张合的下巴上，牙齿隔着嘴唇紧抵锁骨。他硬了。

“你真不可思议。”Jensen睡意惺忪的低呼里带着惊讶笑意，那让Jared掩不住得意俯得更低，耸动着腰磨蹭对方因生理反应勃起的下身。昨晚的表现确实有些惊人，他就像个青春期的小男孩一样精力旺盛，没完没了。Jensen就是让他做到了这个，Jensen能让他做成任何事。

“你也不赖。”他挑起眉毛，胸腔热意让汗水再次渗出皮肤，两人接触的地方有温意攀升，正一点点抽去所剩不多的思维。如果现在不能马上拥有Jensen，他一定会痛苦地大哭一场。Jared重重地啄了一下Jensen的额头，鼻尖沿着脸颊的轮廓一路下滑，手指揉着他的后颈。Jensen的嘴唇微微分开，他舔着昨天留下的细小齿痕，呼吸紧张。吻没停留太久，Jared在失控前抽离，唇间拖出的银丝落在下巴上。他在那附近闻到了薄荷的清新，新长出的一点点胡茬搔得鼻梁发痒，颈边的动脉正把残留的海洋气息鼓动到他的舌尖。那是沐浴露的味道，Jared不知道是Jensen本身的还是他昨天染到他身上的。现在他们是一样的了。心脏在胸腔欢欣鼓舞，Jared想起他们分开那短短几天，猛然惊觉，闯进他生活的Jensen已经成了必不可少的空气，无论是对他还是对Sadie。但如果真是空气，恐怕早就一点不剩了。

鼻子抵达胸口时Jensen怕痒地笑起来，推在Jared肩上，另一只手轻轻握住他的头发：“你到底要干什么，小巨人？”

“尽我所能记住你。”Jared在他胸前说话，微微震颤合着心跳的频率电流般穿过Jensen的身体，他瑟缩了一下搂紧Jared的脑袋，呼吸变得急促。Jensen耳边是血液奔流的声响，他尽可以装作不为所动，但兴奋的下身并不只是早晨的作用。

窗外的晨风逐渐猛烈，暴雨的腥气来势汹汹。窗帘大幅度地吹起又落下，尚未转暗的光亮便忽明忽灭。他稍稍撑起上身，任由Jared做他想做的，接着看见了那些痕迹。

抓伤皮肤的划痕分布在肩胛，随隆起的背肌时隐时现，Jensen想起昨晚握住Jared的肩背，那么用力，指尖毫无章法地攀住湿滑皮肤，随着律动将炙热喘息喷在对方颈边，脑袋热得不像话，眼里只有他，除了更紧地抱住对方不作他想。而更多的记号留在对方脖子上，清晰无比的淤青与暗红吻痕令情欲昭然若揭。Jared的探寻到了小腹，舌尖若有似无地缠住耻毛拨弄，Jensen深吸一口气挺动腰部，换来对方湿漉漉的轻笑。

屋外狂风大作，天色彻底灰暗，室内什么都看不清，原本温和的风扑啦啦地拍打墙壁。Jensen陷入了暂时的目盲，连Jared发出的细小喘息都听不到。这太不公平了。Jared在用嗅闻和抚触“看”清他，在这个人面前Jensen赤身裸体毫无遮掩，而自己却连对方的轮廓都说不清楚。

他握住人的肩膀推起对方，凑过去，鼻尖撞在坚硬锁骨上，干脆沿着肩颈交界皮肤缓缓蹭到唇边。Jared吸着气打了个寒颤，抵在大腿上的性器更硬了。Jensen含住他的下唇呢喃：“你不知道自己有多辣……”

Jared喘息一声，猛地咬住他的嘴唇，吻比击打窗户的烈风还要狠。Jensen笑起来回吻对方，每次张嘴吸气时都被进入得更深。双唇胶着的水声令小腹悸动，Jensen在窒息的预兆中想推离对方，却被搂得更紧。Jared的大手紧紧压住他的肩胛和腰窝，他不禁在想自己身上是否也留下了同样惨烈的标记。

他们在狭窄的沙发上相互纠缠，忽然拥抱着滚落在地，像熟透的果实。Jared一时想不起地板的情况，下意识翻身，把自己垫在下面，而Jensen重重地盖在他身上。被保护的人从头晕目眩的吻中抽出，下巴枕在Jared锁骨上，对着他敏感的脖颈说话：“出门前记得把扣子都系好，你的脖子上什么都有，”他满足地抚摸着那些印记，“我很抱歉。”

但听起来一点歉意都没有。Jared勾起嘴角：“那你呢？你出门要把扣子系到哪儿？”

Jensen带着他的手指探到脖颈右侧隐隐作痛的地方，不用看都知道那里有什么：“目前是这儿，鉴于我没照镜子。”

Jared摩挲着那块发热的皮肤，鼻息加重：“只是这里？”他在Jensen身上做了记号，在如此明显的位置，像是刻上了专属于他的戳记，见到的人都会知道Jensen是他的。他第一次这么羡慕视力健全的人，一眼就能看到他亲手做上的标记。他急切起来，想知道Jensen到底拥有多少记号，无论别人看不看得到。

手被牵引到胸口，沿着肋骨一点点下移，Jensen喃喃着数字：“这里，两个，还有这里，三个，四个……”一个字一个字传到Jared耳中，变成蓄势待发的纷纷情欲。最后手掌落到浑圆臀部，Jensen俯到他耳边低叹：“这里最多，我没法数……你是怎么做到的，Jay？怎么能在我身上留下这么多东西……”

没来得及反应，Jensen就被整个翻过去变成跪姿，Jared穿过腋下搂住他的肩膀，胸腹紧贴着他的背。“我会做得更好。”说完就在Jensen的背上留下一个齿痕，正好在肩胛之间。另一只搁在臀部的手极缓慢地游走到胯部，包裹住他的性器。于是Jensen从肩膀到大腿都发起抖，湿漉的舌尖还从脊背往下拖曳，唇齿不时按压在敏感的皮肤上。在这方面Jared绝对是个无师自通的天才，不怎么花力气就摸清了能让Jensen颤抖的地方，像昨晚一样从他嗓子里逼出变调的声音。Jensen不服气地跪直身体，想拍那个家伙的脑袋，却在那只手动作起来时失去了力气。对方迅速而有技巧地撸动着粗胀的性器，一点时间都不给他留，就用手把翘起的臀分开，在尾椎上打圈的舌头滑进潮湿灼热的穴口。Jensen的低吟骤然顿住，发出哭泣般的惊叫，呢喃着拒绝的词句。Jared只是继续动作，探到褶皱的舌尖努力抚平它们，像个完成作业的学生一样认真，然后探进一根手指。Jensen克制不住地战栗，哀求中满是哭腔，腰软绵绵地塌了下去。

血液奔涌与荷尔蒙爆发的味道裹挟着Jared，握住Jensen的手速度更快，拇指不断蹭过湿黏的前端，把大量涌出的前液一遍遍涂在柱身上。Jensen的呻吟愈发高亢，清亮而动听，于是Jared又这么做了两回，接着感到对方高吟一声绷紧身体。他接住了喷涌而出的液体，把树叶般抖个不停的人重新拥进怀里，用手指把黏腻浊液推进小穴，耐心地打开温顺绵软的人。

大雨倾盆而下，青草与泥土的气味覆上墙壁。Jensen有气无力地转过头，在逐渐明晰的视野中看到Jared颧骨上的绯红，额上的汗珠滑到下巴，连卷翘发尾都沾湿了，乖顺地缠住满是吻痕的脖子。他捏住对方的下巴，凑上去交换亲吻，直到对方抽出手指，深深地进入了他。

“Jen，爱你……”他再一次说。Jensen盯着小心翼翼律动还拼命往他身上凑的人，视线在顶弄中模糊起来。

“爱你……”他轻轻地说，在甜蜜点的又一次冲撞中掐紧了Jared满是汗水的肩膀，重复着说过的话，除了这句他什么都说不出。他甚至不知道Jared在暴雨里能否听清。Jared只是握紧他的腰胯，更卖力地碾压在敏感上。于是Jensen在重新燃起的快感中发出呻吟，摆动着腰臀迎合对方，他们像天生就该在一起一般契合、完美。

最后Jared咬住Jensen的后颈到达高潮，精液一波波射进他的身体里。Jensen反手抱住失神的人，在刺激中蜷起脚趾，很快也释放了出来。

再次醒来时，雨已经停了，午后微微燃起的阳光透过平静窗户照亮地板。Jensen茫然地盯着墙上的钟，发现Lucas正舔着他的手指。他想起来，然后发现他们的手脚都缠在一起，Jared与他十指交握，睡得一脸安静。

 

“朋友聚会？！”

“对。”Jensen应着，冷静地吞下一口茶，“很显然那天参加婚礼的不止我家人，还有某个我不怎么想提的死党。现在知道这件事的也不止他一个了。”

“噢……”Jared还是有点羞愧，心里把Jeff又骂了个狗血淋头。他现在有点极度兴奋过后的倦意，刚才淋浴时他又忍不住跟Jensen做了两回，光是擦干净自己都有点费力。

半天没听见反应，Jensen回头，看见对方一脸阴郁的模样，知道他又在自责了：“嘿，你不用为这件事负什么责任，毕竟婚礼还是办完了。”他走过去，帮Jared一颗颗弄好繁琐的纽扣，“我的朋友们虽然很烦人，但都没有恶意，只是想知道是谁向我求婚了。”

他的语气很温柔，Jared也沾上了愉悦：“那我需要准备什么吗？你的朋友们都有谁，喜欢什么？讨厌什么？有什么爱吃的吗？会——”

“冷静，冷静，小巨人，”Jensen好笑地安抚着紧张得竖起毛的人，“我会慢慢跟你说的，你只要放轻松就好。每个人都会喜欢你的。唯一要担心的就是他们太喜欢你。”

最后几个字说得闷闷的，Jared疑惑地皱着眉，半天才明白过来：“我喜欢你吃醋的样子，Jen。”

“我没有。”Jensen快速而平淡地反驳。

“你真可爱。”Jared揽过他的脖子，偷了一个吻。

“我说过没有。”Jensen挣扎着。

……

Lucas乖乖地坐在地板上，看着训练师和他的恋人卷入没完没了的调笑和反抗里，舔了舔嘴唇。等他跑出去把食盆叼到客厅时，刚刚还在吵闹的两人已经又一次吻在一起。他眼巴巴地看着沉迷在爱里的人们，很担心他们又会消失一两个小时。

 

如Jensen所言，朋友们都很喜欢Jared。

“你真的求婚了吗？是哪条腿下跪？戒指呢，为什么Jensen不把戒指戴上？你带了吗，我能现场看Jared给你戴戒指吗？”Ashe活泼极了，据说拥有讨人喜欢的红发，总是热情洋溢。Jared有些招架不住。

“我可以当证婚人。你知道，就是那种问你确不确定，再问你确不确定，”Chris在两人间比来比去，“说真的，难道还指望有人当场反悔吗？”

Jared万分同意。

“你知道，虽然你辣得惊人，人人都想跟你来一发——让我说、让我说完，”Stephen从Jensen的爪子里活下来，喘着气说，“但如果你敢对他不好，我还是有机会的——我只是这么一说，坐下，坐下。”

Jared感觉刀风一晃，不禁打了个寒颤。

还有Steve，还有Felicia，还有很多。Jared感觉被围在热乎乎的火堆中央，而他是那块正要上烧烤架的肉。但他们都棒透了，Jared很高兴Jensen有这么好的朋友。

最终告别时，Jared感觉那团火都到了喉咙里，发出的声音都又粗又哑。Jensen去送几个朋友上车，让他先坐在原处。他坐在刚降临的黄昏里，感觉身边仍然有人。

“也许我接下来的话有些冒犯，但我认为必须问你。”是个没参与到刚才火热讨论中的人，Jared依稀记得他叫Tom还是Tony。

“请说。”他微笑。

“Jensen经历过几个不那么好的故事，你确定能不伤害他吗？”

当然确定。“我永远不会伤害他。”他坐得更直了些。

“我不这么认为。”对方毫不友善，“也许你现在这么觉得，你们刚在一起不久，老实说，这很新鲜，但你总有给他添麻烦的地方……”

“如果你是指目盲，我已经应付这个二十多年了，而且极为擅长。”Jared打断无礼攻击转过头，朝着说话的方向，“我早就不会为成为任何人的负担大哭了。因为永远不会有这么一天。”

对方顿住了，似乎没料到他会如此自信。

沉默僵持了一会儿，Jared站起来，却听见话语从背后悠悠传来：“你知道他最想去的地方吗？你知道他正在存钱准备出发吗？”

他们没说过这个。但是没关系，他可以问Jensen。

“其实知不知道无所谓，你能陪他去吗？出了这个你从小长大的地方，你还能像现在一样只靠自己吗？”

Jared像被狠狠击了一锤。

他不能。

他现有的一切都只不过是出于熟悉。

“我以为你已经去取车了。”Jensen打断了他的想法。

“对，我只是觉得还没聊完。”

“你们在聊什么？”Jensen似乎很有兴趣。

“你的坏话。”对方扯高了嗓子对Jared喊，“是秘密，对吧？”

Jared勉强勾了勾嘴角，听着对方的脚步逐渐远去，消失。而那番话还盘桓在脑海里。

Jensen握住他的手指：“你脸色不好，Jay。你们刚才在说什么？”

Jared摇摇头，抿紧嘴唇：“没营养的话题罢了。”


	12. Chapter 12

by：美人我是你的啪嗒

Tom的——Jensen在送他回家的路上告诉他那是Tom——话题不仅是没营养，对于Jared来说那些话变成了毒药。

走出房门5步可以伸腿试探向下的楼梯，踩下12级木质楼梯之后需要转过身，从楼梯扶手的位置笔直向前走二十步，Jared可以找到自己外出穿的鞋子，还有右手边鞋柜上的盲杖。开了家门再走二十步，他会离开自家前门的小小花园，踏上路边的盲道，就算Sadie不领着他，他也会刚好踩上凸起的地砖。

十五步之后是Oliver先生家，二十五步之后需要过一个十字路口，重新踏上人行道之后，就能闻到咖啡的香味。

Jared记住这一切，别人的地图用眼睛看了之后记录在脑海里，而他的则用双腿丈量之后记录在脑海里。他知道怎么去公园，怎么去篮球场，怎么去蛋糕店；也知道他要搭哪路公交车去学校，又要在哪一站下车。

看，他知道这一切，知道他用脚丈量过的每一个地方。

那他没有踏足过的地方呢？

Tom说得对，他像被关在笼子里，笼子再大，他的活动范围也没有Jensen的大，他认识的人也没有Jensen认识得多，他能去的地方，自然不可能像Jensen那样随心所欲。他无法看Jensen看过的风景，也无法陪着Jensen一起看那些风景。

他甚至无法看着Jensen。

心脏骤然一阵紧缩，Jared从没觉得自己看不见是这么大的遗憾。他近乎愚蠢的自信在别人眼里大概就像只井底的青蛙，而他甚至连井口的一小片天空都看不见。

Jared走出家门时连母亲的询问也没有回复，他的家人早已放心他一个人上街，更何况他现在还拥有Sadie。这也让Jared突然好奇起来，如果他突然宣布要去某个他从来没有涉足过的地方，其他的Padalecki会是怎样的反应。

也许就像他最初想要去念普通学校时一样，劝阻，叹息，欲言又止。

太阳的温度在褪去，昨晚Jensen送他回家时说过他今天可以去训练所找他，Jared掐着时间出门，不知道今天还要不要给Jensen的同事们带蛋糕。

 

Lucas进步神速，Jensen觉得他的“新搭档”学起东西来比当初Sadie还要快，在心里小小的跟Sadie说了声对不起，他摸着Lucas的头怎么都藏不住笑容。

Nancy端着清洁狗舍的工具进了门，看见Jensen脸上的笑容就大声说：“哦，有只爱情鸟飞进了机构呢，”

Jensen想敛起笑容，但却还是失败了，他撅起嘴看着Nancy想要阻止对方继续说下去。而Nancy无法不为了Jensen那样可爱的模样而放声大笑。

“你那个甜蜜的大个子今天还会来接你吗？”Nancy看了一眼墙上的挂钟，时间早过了Jensen平常离开中心的时间，而Jared此前每次来接Jensen都会提前一些时间到中心。

Jensen也跟着看了一眼挂钟，昨天他送Jared回家的时候对方说了今天会来接他，两个人一起去遛狗，Jared还要带他去见自己的一个朋友。但是已经过了他们约好的时间一个小时了，Jared还是没有出现。

Lucas不肯放开Jensen的手指，两个肉垫似的前爪抓着自己训练师的手指指节，小小的嘴把Jensen的手指当成磨牙棒似的啃来啃去，不肯松口。这本来是训练犬决不允许做的举动，但Lucas还是刚刚受训的小奶狗，它的训练员不阻止，它自己也就没有这么高的觉悟。

一开始指尖痒痒的感觉被Jensen直接忽略了，望着训练中心外面的林荫道，街对面的公交车来了又走，始终没有看到那个绝对不会看错的高大身影，直到手指被Lucas尖利的犬齿划痛，他才惊觉自己太过出神。

Lucas在他的手指上咬出了没有破皮的红痕，那红痕看起来暂时不会消退，但也绝对不严重。Jensen望着自己的手指，心里却浮起不祥的预感。

“Jensen，你怎么把手机忘在狗舍里面了？”Nancy举着Jensen正震动个不停的手机，急匆匆从狗舍跑出来递到Jensen手里。

手机明明连铃声都没开，Jensen却像听见了夺命铃声一样连接手机的手都在轻微地颤抖，没有来由的恐慌莫名其妙地笼罩了他。

到底是哪里不对劲Jensen说不上来，昨天回家的路上Jared少有得沉默寡言，问他怎么回事对方也只是说吃饭聊天玩了一整天太累了，Jensen自己也累到不行，摸了一把还带着淤痕有些刺痛的脖子，便沉默地向Padalecki家走去。

他们在Jared家的房子前面接吻，Jared在吻他之前问他周围有没有人，他不明就里的如实回答，接着便是他男友用力的亲吻。

现在想来，总是有哪里不太对。

“Jay！”电话是Jared打来的，一看到来电Jensen立刻接通，语气焦急得不像他自己。

Jared的声音带着点轻笑，却不是平常里的阳光开朗，闷闷的，像自嘲：“嗨，Jen……那个，能不能麻烦你件事？”

Jensen皱起眉头，明明已经没有被Lucas啃咬的指尖又泛起轻微的疼痛，像是一堆爬虫在上面噬咬着一般。

Jared不该用这种语气来跟他说话，Jared从来没有用过这样小心翼翼的语气来跟他说话。他的Jared就像天不怕地不怕的巨人，他想要什么就开口，想得到什么就伸手，需要帮助就请求，但他从不小心翼翼。

因为Jared不觉得自己是有缺陷的，Jensen也不觉得。

“傻瓜，你在说什么，你想要我做什么？”他本来想说Jared可以要求他做任何事。

Jared喉咙卡住了一般“呃”了半天，最后才终于说：“我迷路了。”

他声音里的失落像是有实体一样从手机另一头传过来，钻进Jensen的耳朵里，顺着血管流到Jensen的心脏，化作一只恶狠狠的大手，狠狠地捏住了他的心脏。

Jensen喉咙发紧，他不知道该如何接住Jared这句话，安慰还是询问，他第一次发现自己原来这么不会说话。

“麻烦你来找我一下，Jen……”Jared的声音里是装出来的轻松，Jensen能够听到那把嗓音里弥漫的紧张，有怪物从声音里跑出来，张牙舞爪地同时抓住了两个人。

Jensen咽下喉咙里的肿块，长长地出了一口气：“好的，Jared，我会找到你的。”

实际上Jensen一点头绪也没有，Jared说自己像往常一样出了门打算来接他，在路上的时候想起了什么事，就走了神，等反应过来，周围已经没有了什么声音，他不知道自己在哪，周围也没有人。

Jensen急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，把Lucas托付给Nancy之后就往外跑，一边跑一边想怎么才能找到Jared。

没法问周围有什么标志性建筑，没法问周围有没有什么人，什么都没法做，他只能在这座大概有九十万人的城市里找那个唯一。

他们像是两个瞎子，看不见前面的路，也看不见对方。

 

明明中心里冷气充足，Jensen还是冒了一脑门的汗，他的脑袋一片空白，根本无法可想。

开口去问Jared显得讽刺，但这是他们两个人的事，他跟Jared的事，他没法自己一个人做到，而有了Jared，他觉得可以做到。

再次拨通Jared的电话，Jensen让自己冷静下来，他不能让Jared发现他声音里的惊慌，更不能真正的无能为力。

他一定能为Jared做点什么。

“Jay，现在你告诉我，你离开家里多久了，周围有没有什么特别的声音和气味，还有把你的盲杖拿出来，看看周围有没有什么特别的东西。”Jared的听觉和嗅觉比常人灵敏，只要看看他出门多久，大致范围应该就能确定，确定之后就能根据Jared的发现找到他的所在地。

Jensen屏住呼吸，让Jared能够仔细分辨自己周围的环境，他听见Jared在电话另一头深吸一口气的声音，想起来他们见面的第一天，Jared凑到他的手指前嗅闻嫩草的气息，Jared榛绿色的眼睛像他最爱的抹茶榛子冰淇淋，Jared的眼睛里反衬出来的火烧云。

“有水声，还有树叶和草的声音，没有别的声音了，Jen。”他低落地说，抽出放在腰后的盲杖，往面前凹凸不平的路面探过去。

听筒里一片宁静，Jensen不可抑制地希望Jared此时能说点什么，任何话，开玩笑也好，自嘲也好，只是不要这么沉默着，那太奇怪了，让Jensen觉得太过陌生。

但Jared没有像平时一样，没有打趣也没有调皮地自嘲，Jensen甚至能听见盲杖敲击在地面上的声响。

像是他的心脏在擂鼓。

过了好一会儿，Jared疑惑的声音才从另一头传来：“树枝……？很细的树枝，上面还缠着树叶和细细的绳子？”

他似乎在一边触摸一边描述，而他也不知道自己摸到的是什么东西。

树枝，细绳……

“Jay！我可能知道你在哪里了，站在那里等我，好吗？”Jensen的声音温柔下来，基本上根据Jared的描述知道了他此时可能在什么地方，这让他松下一口气来。

但不是完全。不是在他还没有见到Jared的时候，也不是他还没有弄清楚Jared到底有什么心事没有告诉他之前。

他将Lucas放回刚被Nancy打扫好的狗舍，尽可能快的开车离开了中心朝Jared家的跑去。

从Jared离开家到他发现自己迷路中间不过一小时，而为什么Jared又捱了一个小时之后才给Jensen打电话求助，他之后会搞清楚这个的。

天色正在暗下来，Jensen的车经过了Jared家门前，他看见Jeff正在停车准备回家，而Megan依靠在门框上吃冰淇淋，他们没看见Jensen的车子经过，也还不知道Jared那边出了什么事。

Jensen急切地在公园里搜寻，天空已经开始飘起了绵绵细雨，很可能要不了多久就会演变成瓢泼大雨，这也可能是Jared早些时候没有在这个公园里遇到一个人的原因，他不知道天气变坏了，在公园游玩的人都回家了。

Jensen在公园西边的角落里看到了人工架设的棚架，在石子小路的两边因为爬山虎而形成了一个绿色的通道，深绿的爬山虎反复缠绕在那些两指粗的树枝上，叶片上沾染点点雨滴。

一开始没有看见Jared的身影让他短暂地陷入恐慌，如果Jared不在他几乎笃定的这里，那他又该去哪里找Jared？

他穿过那个绿色的花架，汗水混着雨滴在额间流淌，快速的奔跑与焦急的心情让他喘息不停，脸颊也染上红色。他穿过花架，到了公园西边的尽头，抬起眼睛。

Jared。

男人坐在渐渐显出点点雨水痕迹的深色长凳上，Sadie在他的膝盖边吐着舌头，他一只手摸着Sadie的头，一只手摩挲着已经被他折叠起来的盲杖。没有焦距的双眼投射在河面上，如果不是知道他是个盲人，Jensen会以为他正在欣赏河边的雨景。

Jensen突然感到生气，如果自己找不到他怎么办，如果自己来得很晚怎么办，如果自己找不到他怎么办？他想冲Jared大喊大叫，想要质问他，为什么此时此刻还能如此气定神闲，迷路后的一个小时里又在干什么，为什么没有立刻给他打电话。

怒气和担心各守一方，罪魁祸首却摸着小狗的头恬然得仿佛之前的恐慌根本没有发生过。

“Jen！”男人突然转过身来，冲着他喊时脸上绽开一个巨大的笑容，怒气变得摇摇欲坠。

Jared还是坐在那里，等着Jensen走到他的面前：“我闻到你的气味啦！”

他像只想要讨好主人的小狗，热切地想要得到Jensen的夸奖。Jensen再一次想问：刚才电话那头，那个恐慌的家伙去哪了？

Jared坐在那里，只是微笑着，望着Jensen，等着Jensen走上前去。也许他在等待一通训斥，也许他在等待一腔怒火。

“下次记得早点打给我。”他只是被Jensen抱住，感觉到对方似乎是踮着脚所以有些摇晃，双手吊住他的脖子，脸颊贴着他的脸颊。

他们脸贴着脸，Jensen脸上的汗水和Jared脸上的雨滴沾在两个人脸上，胸膛紧贴，呼吸交织。

没有训斥，也没有愤怒。

风吹得更加厉害，让Jared的发丝不断拂过两个人的脸，雨却在这时候停了，河上只有风吹出的波纹，连长凳也在高温下快速的变干。

“好，我会的。”Jared用他有力的手臂将Jensen紧紧抱在怀里，“我就知道你会找到我的。”

他说的同时，感到Sadie赞同他似的拿脑袋蹭了蹭他的腿，于是他松开Jensen：“你看，连Sadie都同意我。”

“你把我的姑娘带坏了。”Jensen装作不满地说，转了个身让Jared可以揽着他的肩膀，他们一起穿过绿色的花架，离开Jared迷路的地方，踏上回家的路。

风吹的花架上的树叶刷拉拉响，却遮不住那些低语。

 

Jensen在Jared家门前停下，等着Jared自己解开他的安全带，他则下车把Sadie从车里带下来，松开了它的锁链后，Sadie立刻接受他的指令独自跑回了Jared家。

Jared站在Jensen的车边。

“今天谢谢你，Jen。”他抓着自己的盲杖，神色紧张。

Jensen皱起眉头，仍旧有太多的疑问Jared没有给他一个答案。

“到底，该死的，出了什么事？”Jensen咬牙切齿地说，Jared肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下。

“没有，什么也没有。”

“才不是什么也没有！”Jensen挫败地用食指磨了一下下巴，“你整个人都不对劲，我的Jared去哪了？”

“Jen……”

“停止叫我，除非你愿意告诉我发生了什么，到底是哪……”

“你要离开了。”Jared打断了他的话。

Jensen愣住了，他在原地张口结舌，昨天Tom和Jared的秘密谈话，今天Jared的反常，突然一下子都串了起来。

“Jay，我不是……”

“你要离开了，离开这里，去旅行或者干别的什么，你只是不会一直呆在这里。

“我可以理解，Jen，我真的可以。你当然可以去别的地方走走看看，我想和你一起去，我真的希望我可以。”

Jared的双手将衬衫边缘捏得都皱了起来：“但是我没办法，我该死的只是离开了我家一小时，就在一个公园迷了路。”

“不是的，Jay。”

“不是什么，你不是要离开了？而你甚至都没跟我提过这个，还是你的朋友来告诉我这件事。”

“那只是个计划……”

Jared挥直了他的盲杖，朝着家的方向走去：“那只个我不可能陪你实现的计划！”

Jensen看着他的背影，觉得他们两个人认识以来，第一次离得这么远。


	13. Chapter 13

by：七月血红  
*  
被陌生机械的响铃吵醒时，Jensen带着恍惚坐在一团被单中间，过了好久才按掉闹钟。从糟糕梦境里强行抽离出的意识告诉Jensen，如果再不起床上班，他就会印证某个混蛋的说法并且借由他影响正常生活。于是他把双脚拖到地板上，即使沉甸甸的脑袋还没做好准备，结果成功让全身上下都跟地板来了个亲密接触。  
肇事的闹钟在一阵混乱中随床单跌下床，正式走完钟史上最短的一生。那是昨晚从旧柜子里翻出来的，装上电池勉强能用。手机残骸孤独地在电脑桌上躺过它的心碎，提醒他这些莫名声响的起源。  
昨晚他打给Tom质问关于Jared的事，而且交谈不顺利。非常不顺利。  
就像准备把球扔到对面，抛出去才发现撞上了墙，弹回来袭击自己的球已经变了副模样。当你准备就“根本不该跟我男友提还没定下的白日梦”展开辩论，对方却执着于“欺骗和隐瞒是最糟糕的相处方式”时，谈话就变得很难。他们甚至没法正常沟通，只纠结于无关紧要的字眼，耗掉大半精力。  
Tom以前不是这样的。但他也不知道Tom以前是什么样的。Jensen开始回想与Tom的相识，反思相处甚久的过程。他们在大学认识，Jensen的达拉斯室友跟Tom一起写过歌，见面多了自然就能说上几句。毕业后恰好都在奥斯汀工作，有几个周末曾在酒吧聊过从前的事。  
仅此而已。  
当他气急败坏把上述内容转为弓箭投掷到Tom身上时，对方有了一秒颓败，接着就大叫Jared Padalecki甚至连这个还不如。  
说Jensen没被这混账逻辑带跑是不可能的，摔坏的手机就是物证。  
和大多数同学一样，在除了分数和学费不用担忧任何事的日子里，他有过远大的、因不切实际而倍加向往的“梦想”。它们写在牛皮封面的记事本里，贴满色彩斑斓的剪报和画册，甚至还摹下了整整五页地图。他经常在空暇时翻开它们，胸腔被一笔一划抄下的路线盈满，不着边际的幻想是血管里涌动的兴奋剂，带他脱离乏味和平凡。  
毕业之后，他被现实潮涌推向忙碌，梦想成了饱暖之外无关紧要的附属品。到训练所工作，是在权衡后的决定。不是每个人都有将钟爱之事变成工作的运气，所以Jensen很满足，把年少时的幻想置于脑后。深夜偶尔想起，会为从前的豪情激动几秒，第二天依旧在小屋子里日复一日地训练幼犬。意识到自己爱上Jared之后，这个不能算是梦想的梦想就被推进了脑海更深的地方。  
Jared的出现猝不及防，打破了千篇一律的平静重复，短短一周就让Jensen变成了盲人，因为胸腔有陌生的东西燃起火苗，于是眼前灰烟滚滚。他置身于温暖的白雾中，来不及回想交往与未来的衡量考虑，一头栽进名为Jared的烈焰里。直到Tom扔出那句话，才惊觉Jared把他变成了什么样。  
“我真为你们高兴，我还以为你会一直是那个考量过度的谨慎家伙，在公寓里孤独终老。”Felicia在聚会之后的话再次浮出脑海。  
他改变了他，而他很想念他。他想念在楼梯另一端等Sadie带着他的男孩出现，他想念黄昏细雨把他的头发浇成糖丝，他想念他的巨大双手一遍遍覆过双眼、鼻尖和嘴唇，他想知道最终在他心里拼凑出的模样。  
他想念他。  
两块面包“扑通”一声从机器里冒头，Jensen回过神，边衔住面包边系上最后一颗扣子。等下了班，他就去找Jared。

*  
模糊遥远的忙音拍击话筒，Jared在安静的电流声中耐心地数了五个数，直到寂静第八次爬上耳膜。  
Sadie在他大腿上低呜，鼻尖碰着他的手背。Jared勉强笑了一下，摸着狗狗的脑袋：“我真是个蠢蛋，对吧？”  
如果有人能揪住他的耳朵痛斥一顿，他至少能好受一些。但Sadie只是蹭了蹭他的裤子，安慰一个该被骂的笨家伙。Jensen找到了他，而他什么都没做，除了把指责留在家门口。即使Jensen从没做错什么。  
“他不会再理我了。”Jared懊丧地抱着脑袋，把他高得吓人的身子蜷成一个球，“他甚至不再愿意见我。”  
Sadie忽然直起身子跑出房间，这个举动让Jared暂时忘记了对Jensen的思念和愧疚，然后她走回来，有东西沉重地拖过地板。Jared探到触感冰凉的东西，发现那是几乎没用过的盲杖。  
“你想我怎么做，女孩？”Jared展开它，架好每一节，直到它们从地上撑起他，“去找Jensen？”  
Sadie欢快地叫了一声。  
这绝对是他最想做的事，哪怕只是听听Jensen的呼吸声，无论接下来会遭遇什么。但或许Jensen在他靠近前就会躲开。他得找个对方逃不过的地方。  
Jared蹲下来，蹭着Sadie毛茸茸的耳朵：“你记得Jensen住在哪儿吧？”  
对方这回跳了起来，直往门外奔，Jared几乎没拉住她的牵绳。  
“等等等等……我得先拿个东西！”Jared扯住不耐烦的狗狗，走向Jeff的房间。

*  
“你确定我们走的路对吗？”Jared的盲杖碾磨着不平整的鹅卵石，落叶带着稀疏人声拂过耳边，早秋的凉意裹上脖颈。  
也许他该拥有一件Jensen的衣服，至少现在他可以让Sadie闻一闻，以确定他们要去的是同一个地方。  
走在前面的Sadie跑回来，大尾巴气呼呼地拍打裤腿。  
“我猜那意味着‘确定’。”Jared耸耸肩，举起手里的东西。

*  
Lucas终于在提示灯前刹住车，但前脚还是惯性地伸出了半个掌。  
“惊险。”Nancy收起评分卡，皱起眉头。  
Lucas抬头看Jensen，湿漉漉的眼里都是难过。也许他该狠心一回，加大训练强度。再这样下去，Lucas很可能没法通过三天后的测试。  
“我们再来一次。”Jensen揉着小狗脑袋，重新调试设备。  
“你们还有……半个小时。”Nancy扫了眼挂钟，“除非你想加个班。”  
天色渐暮，已经有完成任务的同事下班离去，黄昏淡薄，微蓝被更深的色泽笼罩，变成危险的海。  
“我想完成今天的训练。”那意味着今天他没法去找Jared了。  
“好吧，”这种事并不少见，Nancy抱着档案走出训练室，又从门边探出个脑袋，“祝你好运。”

*  
“他会不回家吗？”Jared不确定地摆弄着盲杖，“因为我出现在这里？”  
Sadie趴在地上，叹了口气。  
“我猜你不会让他这么做。”  
Sadie抬起下巴，朝主人叫了一声。

*  
离家还有一个转角时，Jensen第八十次把手伸进口袋里，然后想起手机的残骸还在修理店里。于是他又失去了期待，第八十次。通常这段路上都有Jared在话筒另一头陪伴，让他感觉两人没分开整整一天。  
第一片落叶击痛了鼻尖，Jensen忽然担心起Jared。担心他一如既往打来电话却没得到回应，担心他因此误会。  
担心令他的胃缩紧。  
Lucas疑惑地跟着忽然转头的人，向早上经过的修理店跑去。

*  
只是弄坏了一个零件，甚至中午时就完好无缺了。Jensen拿着电量不足的手机，不知该不该庆幸。Jared的未接来电挤满了手里的东西，让他心里升起熟悉的酸涩胀痛，想现在就冲到对方家里，冲到那个被温暖甜饼香气笼罩的家里。  
他在迈过拐角时打通了对方的电话。接着铃声响起了。  
他没期待过这样的情景。  
Jared坐在家门口的长椅上，白色鸽群在夕阳中围住了他的大男孩。糖浆般的阳光洒满他的白衬衣和灰薄外套，两只鸽子蹲在椅背上，好奇地轻啄他的衣领。Jared正从沉思中惊醒，换成一副狂喜神情，截断铃声的手指带着颤抖。  
他不知道自己此刻看起来是什么样的。  
“Jensen！”  
Jensen看着爱人嘴唇蠕动，听着耳机里同步发出的声音，心脏猛烈地撞击着胸壁。直到Sadie站起来，朝Jared低声吼叫。鸽群展翅飞起，将光影留在Jared的衬衣上。  
“我在这里。”Jensen在几步之外回答，很快让这短短几步的距离消失。  
Jared傻愣愣地站起来，视线迷茫地落在Jensen的方向，似乎还没弄懂情况。  
“我在这里。”Jensen合起他的手机，没收回握住的手。  
他们的呼吸擦过彼此嘴唇，Jared终于笑了，像是一整年没这么做过。

*  
“所以你在门口坐了整整四个小时。”Jensen托着下巴看Jared狼吞虎咽，后悔刚才没多带几袋面包。  
“我不知道到这儿得多久，”Jared从进食中分出空暇回答，“我怕错过你了。”  
Jensen抹掉他嘴边的果酱，脸上一阵阵发烫。  
Sadie和Lucas一开始还严格按照训练内容互不关心，现在已经忍不住开始玩闹。  
“不用担心我迷路。”Jared扯回Jensen的注意力，得意洋洋地扬起手里的东西，“这回我已经把沿途的风景都照下来了。”  
Jensen接过印着“Jeff”的旧相机，一张张往前翻，发现都是标志性的物体。不是乱七八糟的云和树，而是具有整体性的景物组合，家门口的鸽群长椅，转角面包店的落地窗与标牌，交叉路口的红绿灯与鸟型风向标，Jared家门外的大片草坪与邮筒。这些标志太显眼，曾路过的人们多少会回忆起一点。  
“这都是你一个人照下来的？”他有些吃惊。  
Jared点点头：“如果真的找不到路，我至少能凭这个回家。”他吞下最后一口面包，“我不想成为出了家门就没法迈步的盲人，至少该尝试一下。”  
知道他在纠结迷路的事，Jensen忍不住理着他的头发：“你比大多数人好多了，要知道，就算看得见，很多人也未必敢独自到从没去过的地方。”  
时间“咔擦”着掠过钟面，屋里只有两只小狗玩闹的声响。  
“嘿，Jensen……”Jared忽然打破寂静，“你想去吗？那些陌生的地方？”  
Jensen收回手，不自在地移开视线。  
Jared追过去，重新握住：“我想陪你去，无论你决定怎么做。我真是个混账，不该为了你的梦想抱怨的，不，听我说完。如果你真的想去环游世界，或者在别的地方继续上学、工作，我都想去，只要你想。我在书上读过那些地方，知道至少十个国家的风俗，我甚至还跳过弗拉明戈！瞧，现在我能有Sadie，有盲杖，甚至还有相机，以后我会找到更多办法，无论什么地方都难不倒我，无论什么都没法阻止我，没法阻止我们……”  
他几乎一口气说着，没留下任何打断的机会。Jensen只好吻住他没说完的话。这个吻缓慢而认真，结束时Jared早就忘了那一肚子说辞。  
“抱歉，没听你说完。”Jensen毫不真诚地说。  
“我接受你的歉意，”Jared像做梦一样凑近他，“只要你再道一次歉。”  
Jensen愉快地笑起来，再一次吻住Jared。

*  
当稀薄秋光唤醒Jensen，他刚经历完一场没有梦境的甜美睡眠。  
如果你跟补完你生命的人共度完一个火辣夜晚之后，唯一的愿望就是跟对方相拥入眠再相拥而醒，而梦里最好什么都没有。  
现在唯一的问题是，另一个人不在身旁。  
Jensen艰难地从床上爬起来，发软的双脚刚碰到地板就失去平衡。迎面砸在地面时，Jensen怀疑是昨日重演了一回，没有Jared，没有手机，什么都没有。  
直到过于急促的脚步声响起，砰地一下推开房间门。  
“Jensen！”光溜溜的Jared喘着气站在门口，眼睛盯着床的方向。  
Jensen从地上扬起头。  
“我……我得到那个名额了！”  
“什么？”他懒洋洋地问着。  
对方咻地把脑袋转向地板，跑过来手忙脚乱地把他从地上捞起来。他的手可真大，Jensen感觉自己像个面袋被放回床上。  
“你刚刚说的是什么？”他再次问。  
Jared正着急地探着他身上可能出现创口的地方，好一会儿才又激动起来：“他们可以让我看见，我是说，真的看见！”


	14. Chapter 14

by：美人我是你的啪嗒  
“你瞒着我们去报名了那个什么眼部试验手术？真不敢相信！”Sherry的声音因为吃惊而有些尖利，跟前几次Jensen见到她时大不一样。   
Padalecki家的气氛骤然间紧张起来，在Jared带着Jensen回家扔下一个重磅炸弹之后，他们一从震惊中回过神来就开始表达惊讶。Sherry瞪着眼睛，而Jared的哥哥和妹妹都用一副不敢相信的眼神看着他们，Jared的父亲也被震惊地说不出话来，Jensen被这紧张的气氛压得大气也不敢喘。唯独Jared，他手里悠哉地抛着Sadie的球，宽大的手掌灵巧地转动着，嘴角上勾。  
Jensen不明白他怎么可以这么悠哉，在Ackles家一旦出现这种紧张的气氛，最后一定会有人妥协改变自己的决定。  
“妈妈，只是做了几个身体测试，是Gen推荐我去的，她也参与了那个项目。”Jared搬出他的心理医生来，他的家人很喜欢善解人意又聪明绝顶的Gen，就像Jared一样。  
“你已经决定了是吗？”Sherry心疼地看着她的宝贝，就像他还是只有6岁一样，而Jensen一点不为那感到别扭。相反的，他感到温暖，Jared的家人彼此之间如此的深爱，正是他们这份深爱造就了这样的Jared。  
他深爱的Jared。  
Jared深吸了口气，握着Jensen的手：“是的妈妈，Jensen也同意我这么做。”  
Jared的脸转向他，充满了爱慕与期盼，仿佛他可以从Jensen那里得到全部的力量。  
这让Jensen脸颊发热，他不想Padalecki家的人以为他在意Jared看不见这件事而要求Jared去做这个存在风险的手术。  
“呃，Padalecki太太，我想我们可以去跟医生商量，听听专业的建议。如果这是Jared想要的，我们为什么要阻止他呢？”  
“不，Jensen，我不会觉得这是你介意什么的，Jared是什么样的孩子我太清楚了。如果这是他想要的，我想我们可以让他去试试。”Sherry冷静了一些，但仍然用疼爱的眼神看着Jared，同时也看着Jensen。  
这对于Padalecki家，对于Jensen来说都是一件很重要的事，但他们都让Jared自己决定，因为他们绝对会完全支持他的任何决定。

Jared的医生，Dr.Jeffry Dean Mogan，特意为Jared的家人们详细地解释了手术。尽量通俗易懂的  
因为Jared的目盲是先天性的，他的眼角膜与视觉神经之间的连接有些问题，而这个问题目前医学上无法解决。他们决定通过一个摄像头连接一个处理器，让处理器的另一端连接到Jared的视觉神经上。也就是绕过Jared的眼睛，将所有东西直接传达到他的视觉神经上。  
“所以，就是让一个摄像头成为Jared的眼睛，他就能够看见了？”Jeff提问。  
“可以这么说，摄像头我们装在眼镜上，线连着处理器，处理器很小，Jared可以带在身上。”  
“直接连接视觉神经的话，手术主要是开颅手术，而不是眼部手术，是吗？”Jensen问问题的时候，Jared在桌子下面抓住了他的手。  
“是的，希望你们不会介意我剃掉Jared一小撮头发。”Mogan医生试图打趣，他是个很亲切的医生。  
比起手术能不能成功，Jensen更担心的就是这个了，开颅手术。  
他们又交谈了一会儿，Mogan回答了他们提出的每一个问题，确保他们能够安下心来，即使他知道病人家属永远不可能完全安心。  
最后他们敲定了手术的时间，而Jared吻了Jensen的嘴角。

Jared人生中有许多时候都会生出“如果我看得见就好了”这样的念头，小时候更多些。被其他小孩欺负的时候；父母打算让他去上盲人学校，他在地上打滚哭闹的时候；被Jeff欺负却没办法报仇的时候。  
随着年龄增长，这念头出现得越来越少。Jared不知道这是因为他彻底适应了盲人的生存方式，还是他已经对“看见”这件事死心。  
无论真相到底是什么，在认识Jensen之后，希望自己能够看见的想法比从小到大任何时候都要强烈。倒不是说他迫切地想要知道自己在与一个长得什么样的人相爱。更多的是，他想要和Jensen一起看这个世界，想要知道Jensen口中所描述的色彩，Jensen口中所讲的风景。  
读Jensen看过的书，看Jensen看过的电影，牵着Jensen的手，一起走过他想走的路。  
想要知道Jensen柔软头发的颜色，想要知道Jensen眼睛的颜色，想要知道他嘴唇的颜色。  
想要Jensen成为他心里的一幅画，映进他的瞳孔，长远而恒久地保留在他的心里，他的脑海里。  
从接到消息到跟Dr.Mogan确认手术详情，Jensen从头到尾说得并不多，他抓住几个重点的问题，提出自己的疑问，得到解答之后也只是淡淡地点点头。  
Jared很感激Jensen是这样的态度，但他知道他还是得和Jensen谈谈，这是他欠Jensen的。  
他耍赖地抓着Jensen的衣角从医院跟回了Jensen的公寓，对家人和Jensen让他回家的要求充耳不闻，他就只是笑着冲他的男朋友任性起来。  
“我们谈谈？”Jared拿眼睛对着Jensen，即使他看不见，Jensen对那感觉也跟Lucas看着他时没什么两样，更何况这是Jared。  
他同意他们得谈谈，他拉着Jared坐到沙发上，然后递给他一瓶酒。  
“你想我去做这个手术吗？”Jared问。  
“当然，Jay。我希望你能看见吗？希望。我愿意为了这个冒一个风险吗？不。”他感到Jared用力抓住他的手臂，他不得不伸出另一只手安抚Jared。  
“听我说完，我知道手术有风险，我也知道它不一定能让你看见。但是如果这是你想要的，我会支持你的。”  
是不是做手术，改变目盲的现状，这些都在Jared。Jensen早已做出了自己的选择。  
他选择了Jared。  
“当然，我想看见你，Jen。”  
Jared抚摸上他男友的脸颊，用指尖描绘出颧骨的形状；长密的睫毛刷过勾起新建市场的微痒；丰润的嘴唇张开，含住了四处抚摸的手指。  
想要亲眼看见他所触碰到的这一切。

“我的宝贝男孩会没事对吧？”Sherry靠在丈夫的肩膀上，即使得到了众多保证，但作为母亲永远无法停止担心自己的孩子。  
Gerald安慰着自己的妻子，注意到Jensen在一旁双手抓着座椅，指尖泛白。他儿子的这位男朋友，聪明，漂亮，并且跟Jared彼此深爱。  
别问他是怎么看出来的，从他儿子“看着”Jensen的样子，还有Jensen注视Jared的样子就什么也藏不住了。  
Mogan是在将近7小时后从手术室里出来的，手术很顺利，器械顺利连接到Jared的视觉神经，只要再过几天拆了线，就可以试用转换器。  
Padalecki家的人拥抱着松了口气，而Jensen第一个跑进了Jared的病房。  
麻醉药的药效还没过去，Jared的头上被白色的纱布缠起来，创口的部分还能看见一点为了手术被剃掉头发的头皮。他仍然安静地睡着，就跟偶尔他在Jensen家里醒来之前一样——通常Jared会是先醒来的那个，Jensen看到这样的Jared的机会并不多。  
仿佛直到此刻Jensen才深刻地意识到Jared究竟做了些什么。他凝视着病床上的大个子，想着对方或许就快要复明，想着他们也许能够一起去看那些风景。去看Jensen曾经给他嗅闻的草的颜色，去看他们第一次接吻时月光的颜色；去看Jared自己，看看他有多棒。  
他将亲吻落在熟睡的人脸颊上，消毒水的味道充斥着鼻间。看见与否，此刻不重要，从前不重要，从来都不重要。  
他大概是栽在这个人身上了。

连续的几天阴雨终于放晴。Lucas在红绿灯这个训练项目上今天一天都做得很不错，令他心情大好。与同事说笑着走出中心大门，阳光有些耀眼，他抬手遮挡，在这时听见一声呼唤。  
“Jensen！”Jared站在他面前不过5米远的地方，笑着喊他。  
在同事们戏谑的眼光中， Jensen脸上微红，Jared注视着这个改变，惊艳于这一切发生时，他的Jen是多么的完美。  
而他的完美的爱人此刻专注地看着他，注视着他就像北极出现了第一缕极光，就像清晨出现第一束朝阳，就像Jared打开连接器时，接收到的第一个画面。  
Jensen的爱意毫无保留地在那双绿色的眼眸中流淌，满怀温柔地抚摸着Jared，从血液一直流入心脏，让Jared被温暖全然包围。  
他向前跨出几步便伸手抱住了Jensen，没有任何犹豫，没有任何摸索。  
一小队松鼠从Jensen身后的草坪跑过去，阳光在它们灰色的皮毛顶部泛着细小的光点，碎金般闪耀在一地开始显出枯黄的草叶上。  
不知名的鸟儿在这时略过低矮的树枝，黑色的羽尾上点缀着一片雪白；即将坠落的夕阳将云烧成一片红色，在远处的高楼前半遮半掩。  
Jensen的耳尖泛着粉红，脑后是亚麻金的短发，Jared记得那里触摸起来的感觉。偏白皙的脖颈上零星散布着巧克力色的雀斑，Jared读到的书里从没告诉过他雀斑这样迷人。  
Jensen穿着黑色的T恤，是Jared曾经通过摩擦声判断出的棉质布料，它们在Jensen身上让他看起来像只慵懒的猫。  
Lucas就在Jensen的脚边磨蹭着，如同Jared一样享受这一刻。  
他想继续拥抱Jensen，在这一刻看清关于Jensen的一切。  
他泛红的耳尖，绿色的眼眸，红润的嘴唇，白皙的脖颈。  
他看着Lucas的样子，看着花草的样子，看着天空的样子，看着朋友同事的样子。  
看着Jared自己的样子。  
Jared抬起头，双手仍然搭在Jensen的肩膀上，他注视着Jensen的眼睛，那些嫩绿色草汁气息仍然萦绕在他的鼻端，而这次他看见那些气息所代表的。  
Jensen的眼睛里，倒映着他的脸。  
一头棕色的半长头发，刘海被风吹得有些凌乱，柔顺地吸引人抚摸上去，到了发尾翘起一个可爱的幅度。  
“我看见你了，Jen。”他又一次把Jensen揽进怀里，声音里盛满了满足与枫糖般浓稠的爱意，“我看见你了。”  
Jensen像是突然有什么人把事实塞进他的脑袋里一样，刚刚才意识到这一刻发生了什么。  
“你看见我了！”他从Jared令人窒息的怀抱里挣扎出来，为自己刚才忽略了Jared戴着的眼镜而懊恼，他太过习惯看不见的Jared以至于根本就没有想到此时此刻Jared已经能够看见他了。  
但这也不能全怪Jensen，他们本来约好这个时间一起去医院，然后Jared再拆线试戴眼镜的。  
Jared大笑起来，双手抱住Jensen的腰，因为该死的身高而几乎将Jensen举离地面。  
“我看见了，Jen。你的眼睛，他们是绿色的！还有你的嘴，你的脸，你的小雀斑！”  
他开始喋喋不休起来，将所有目之所见一一描述给Jensen。有一些东西，他在看见了之后并不知道是什么，而当Jensen告诉他之后，他才反应过来，当他眼睛看不见时，那些物品在他的脑海里是什么样的概念。  
当他们吃晚餐时——这次由Jensen选了喜欢的餐厅——Jared的眼睛几乎没有办法离开Jensen的脸一秒钟。  
他贪婪又热切地注视着Jensen，用视线将Jensen的脸部轮廓刻进他的脑海里，描绘出眼睛的形状，在那张原本空白的脸部点出雀斑的确切位置，曾经用手指无数次摩挲过的嘴唇。  
Jensen的笑容；Jensen点餐时皱起的眉头；Jensen因为注视而泛红的脸。他根本没办法移开视线。  
“Jared。”Jensen叹息地说，“你见过你的家人了吗？”  
“噢！我拆过线就去中心了。”他像个情窦初开的小男生一样抓了抓头发，“想第一个看到你的脸。”  
Jensen清了清喉咙：“我很确定你从医院过来看到了不少人。”  
“不，我没有。”Jared得意地摇头。  
“我到了中心门口才打开了机器，然后我就看见了你。”  
当时他从一片黑暗中脱离出来，与在医院试用时只能看到模糊光斑和色块不同，他看到一群人从中心大门走出来，鲜活，鲜艳。  
他的视线立刻锁定了其中的一个，他知道那是Jensen，他就是知道。  
瞧，就算看不见，他也能知道Jensen是什么样的。  
Jared额头冒着细汗，他总是喜欢出汗，即使Jensen觉得餐厅的冷气足够低了。  
Jensen看着Jared，像是看着一个奇迹，那的确是个奇迹，而Jared无法不为了自己看见Jensen这样的表情而凑过去吻他。  
上帝啊，这太棒了，请再给他多一点时间。

Jensen陪Jared回了Padalecki家，再一次的。Jared看见了自己的父母，他与妈妈如出一撤的双眼，他与父亲如此相似的脸部轮廓，他“可恶”的老哥，还有可爱的妹妹。他看见Sadie跑来跑去捡球的矫健模样，看见了他的房间里堆得满满的书与电影碟片。  
“Jared宝贝，你的脸色不太好，你还好吗？”Sherry抚摸了一把她宝贝儿子的脸，那上面的酒窝似乎因为Jared整晚都在笑而显得更加深刻。  
“我没事妈妈，就只是，这太棒了。”他的声音听起来像是喝醉了，迷醉于这一整个晚上的美妙。  
“好的，好的。”Sherry拍了拍他的脸。  
“妈妈，我能，我能跟Jensen离开吗？”他问道，眼睛仍然注视着Jensen，看见对方的脸红了起来。  
Sherry答应了，她可没有任何理由反对这个。  
Jared开心地从沙发上跳起来，脑袋几乎碰到了天花板，他抓起Jensen的手，把他往门口拉去。  
天空中繁星闪烁，一弯弦月挂在对面房子的房顶上方，微凉的晚风吹过Jared的脸颊，他转过身看见Jensen正在跟Padalecki家的其他人告别。  
他走到门口，看见Jared，星星倒进Jensen的眼里。  
视线在这一刻开始黑了下去。  
光亮消失了。


	15. Chapter 15

by：七月血红  
小学时，老师教他们玩过一种游戏。先记住几张牌上的图案，然后翻过去，再把图案相同的两张翻过来。Jared很擅长这个。这点值得骄傲很久。  
因为那些只是普通的扑克牌，跟凹凸不平的盲文课本不一样，他不占任何优势，而每次他都能最快找出所有相同的牌。几乎所有人都围到Jared身边，赞叹他是个天才，因为他做的事情即使视力最好的孩子也没法完成。欣喜之时，有个叫Bear还是Beck的孩子忽然跳出来，大声指责他作弊。  
“他根本不知道上面画的是什么！”孩子气愤地嚷着。  
严格来说，他不算是作弊。  
那是一套被太多人摸过的牌，每张都有自己的故事。只玩过一次，他就知道边角毛糙的那张应该搭配侧边微卷的，中间有个凸起小点的应该跟左侧划损的配对。翻得越多，记得越清楚。即使看不见牌面上的画，他依然凭借与生俱来的好记性完成了游戏。而这个游戏名叫——  
“这就是‘记忆游戏’，如果你忘了的话。”Jared转向他，脸朝估算的角度仰起。Jeff说过要是遇到欺负他的小鬼，这个动作会很有用。男孩果然住了口。于是他挺直了背补充：“我靠的是记忆，无论用什么作辅助。”  
周围安静了一阵，直到男孩再次开口：“那你告诉我这张牌上画的是什么？”  
从那时开始Jared就知道，有些孩子就是没办法交流。很久以后他发现许多成人也没办法交流，只因为他们没法理解Jared的世界。  
在孩童世界里，每个游戏都有它的规则。如果它规定要用眼睛和脑子来玩，把其中一项替换成别的，就会有人跳出来抗议。即使你比孩童大得多，大很多，进酒吧早就不用再出示证件，依然会被莫名其妙卷入游戏，然后有人开始投诉你破坏规则，只因为你用别的东西替代了视觉。他们不明白你是怎么做到的，而对自己不明白的事大多数人总先持反对意见。而他们不把这个称为游戏，而管它叫社会，以显示成熟。  
弄懂了这个道理，Jared就不再理会条条框框了。他生活在人群里这么多年，没发生过特别异于常人的事，这足以说明他的感官系统跟普通人的视觉体系没太大区别。  
当然，那都是后来的事了。  
当时他只是呆坐在教室里，不知怎么回答男孩的质问。那个年纪，沉默不语显然是种劣势。于是更多的孩子站出来帮腔，让他说出图案，不然就是骗子是作弊的匹诺曹。他不开口，加入对方的人就越来越多，声音越来越大，最后他们把Jared推到地上，并剥夺了他终身玩游戏的权利，与此附带的是持续了四年的“长鼻子J”绰号以及赋予道德名义的集体孤立。  
坐在冰冷地板上的男孩第一次对视障有了埋怨。  
这太灰暗了。不符合社会对孩童的传统看法，也不具备正面意义。  
“那么，Jared，你是从什么时候开始产生恢复视力的念头的呢？”记者重复了一次问题。她听起来很年轻，语调却刻意板起，为了符合职业形象努力变得更老成。年轻人总这么做，上了年纪的人却总试图往年轻靠拢，每个人都不愿活在当下。  
她以为他没听见。  
如果她理解听力对盲人的重要性，绝对不会把同一个问题问上两遍。就好像他视力不好，别的也会不行。  
这就是他想恢复视力的原因之一。  
并不是说想变得跟周围人一样，只是有时免不了好奇。  
更像是无法遏止的欲望。毕竟他读过的大部分书都有视力良好的作者，而他们擅长大段大段与正文毫不相干的风景描写。即使午后窗台暖化手指的温度和墙壁骤然生出的凉意替他分辨出时间，他还是会好奇天边的太阳怎么区分一年四季，蚂蚁怎么在落叶上玩跷跷板，水珠被手指碰碎前的凝聚。  
只是好奇。好奇是基本生活之外的东西，得不到满足不会让你死去。  
“很难定义具体时间。”Jared敷衍道，“我更愿意谈不想再次失明的原因。”  
而智者说过，人生只有两种悲剧，得不到和得到。如果从头数一遍生活，复明显然是需要完成的愿望之一，但永远排在列表末尾。这世上等待他体验的事物太多，没有时间花在虚无缥缈的空想上。  
手术前Jared没抱什么期望，只是作为一种体验。出生就肢体不全的人不会期待有一天忽然长出手脚，从小生长在黑暗里的人就不会指望光明骤降。手术失败理所当然，他也全盘接受。他用一百个理由说服自己承受失败，但没为成功准备太多。  
谁都没想到手术成功了。  
至少成功了几个小时。  
而成功不仅仅意味着复明。  
打开机器那一刻，就像有人劈开他的世界，早就排好队的千奇百怪被撤走护栏，突然争先恐后硬往脑子里塞。  
他看见照在脸上的阳光将影子拖在布满砂石坑洞与小虫的地面，看见纹路凹凸的车轮沉甸甸地碾过色泽甜蜜的秋叶；看见孩子们玩抛接球时无忧无虑的笑容，路那边匆匆而行的大人们同样提起嘴角，却挤出疲惫焦灼；他看见闪着霓虹的文字在招牌上变着花样排列，看见两种光泽的窗户短暂交错时融合成的奇妙色彩，像极了路边某种随夕阳变色的花瓣。  
他看到了晚风如何浸染着Sadie的暖色茸毛。  
他看到泪水从Sherri的眼眶涌出，缓缓在脸上铺出湿润轨迹，她看起来美极了。他拥抱了温和的Gerald，发现了松香味衬衫上的白色线头。他看着激动不已的Jeff双颊浮起红色，揉了揉Megan披散在瘦削肩上丝缕分明的卷发。他看到了窗台上生机勃勃的绿萝，屋外随风摇摆的柔软草坪。  
他还看到了Jensen，他的Jensen。  
Jensen站在浓郁难辨的色彩中间，高到脖子的薄毛衣让人想紧紧拥抱。他那么耀眼，以至于周遭一切都重归黯淡。Jared看着他，没法移动双脚。心脏疯狂地撞在胸壁，刮起一阵呼啸的狂风。他发现就在那一刻，在微尘飞舞旋转的下午，在万众瞩目又微不足道的秋日，在昭示医学进步人类智慧社会发展或者管他什么的瞬间，他再一次爱上了Jensen。  
难道还有什么疑问吗，凡是看到Jensen的人都会爱上他的。毫不犹豫、奋不顾身而且丧失理智地爱上他。跟他打招呼的同事，从小陪伴他的朋友，他的同班同学，甚至是正与他擦肩而过毫不相干的陌生路人，凡是能看到他的人。他们把目光投在Jensen身上，也心安理得接受Jensen的回望，平常得像每天早上喝下的牛奶。  
而Jared做不到这种平常。一直以来只有他是个另类，是特殊种族，是没有Jensen就会在那个公园待到地老天荒的废人。  
Jared呆在原地。奔跑时撞上的树干，小学里推开他的男孩，从小到大遭受过的议论……独自吞下的过往忽然席地而起，从路的尽头扑向他的后背。  
汗水从每个毛孔渗出，他甚至不知道该先擦去哪一处。  
接着Jensen转过头，那双透着青草光泽的眼睛转向了他，然后固定在他身上。就像整个火山的岩浆倾头倒下，他第一次知道视线也能轻易将人融化。  
于是过往都不再重要，想加入实验的原因一股脑儿砸到面前。世上那么多人，也许还有不少正用爱恋目光注视Jensen的人，但Jensen爱着他。  
超负荷的神经在尖叫，Jared的脑袋痛得像在炼狱中炙烤。他一步步走向爱人，贪婪地记忆着他的每个细枝末节。  
“感谢Morgan医生的实验，让我第一次知道世界原本的模样，它如此绚烂美丽，每一刻的变化都应接不暇。尽管这对普通人来说稀松平常，不值一提……”  
Sadie的喘气声由远及近，伴随着已经响过三遍的手机。  
“好女孩。”Jared揉着她的脑袋接过电话，来电提示机械地重复着，忍不住的高兴从心底涌到脸上。  
“不好意思，你们介意吗？”他平静地保持礼节，假装没有要从凳子上跳起来。  
“当然不介意……”  
Jared在对方说完前按下接听，话筒里涌出的声音如同冬天早晨的奶油：“想吃点什么吗？我正路过Berry’s Bake，有你喜欢的蛋糕卷……老天太香了，我要进去了，如果你不分掉一半我会吃得走不动路。”  
“为你分担苦恼是我的荣幸。”Jared相当确定嘴角已经咧到了耳根，像玩抛接球的小孩那种，“但要是走不动路，你今晚就不能离开了。”  
“……”Jensen在风里冷静开口，“我希望现在你对面没有记者。”  
“嗯……”Jared挠了挠耳朵，谨慎地挑选字句，“谢谢提醒！待会儿见，甜心！”他挂掉电话，打破凝固的空气，“我们可以继续了。”

可想而知当他们“待会儿见”时是什么情景。Jensen怒气冲冲地折磨着地板，桌面唰地一响，Jared推断是他把围巾或者外套扔在上面了，而且力气不小。Sadie欢天喜地跟着来回走动的人，完全没有跟Jared同一阵线的意思。  
“你又这么做了，Padalecki。”  
瞧，他生气了。他生气时就会叫他Padalecki，非常生气时会叫Jared Padalecki，高兴时会叫Jay，非常高兴时会叫小怪物，平时会叫Jared，安慰他时会叫Sweet Giant，在床上时……要是床上有个Jensen谁还会分神去管称呼。  
总而言之，他生气了，离“Jared Padalecki”大概只差一个沉默的距离。假如Jared继续沉默下去的话。  
“对不起，Jen，我只是忘了对面坐着别人。你知道的，以前这里从来没什么客人。”他快被自己的诚恳感动了。  
“你已经这么说了一个月了。”Jensen甚至后退了一步。  
Jared耷下嘴角：“因为总有人对一个月前的事感兴趣。”  
出院以来，这地方的媒体都一窝蜂地向他预约采访，就因为他是接受治疗以来保持最长复明记录的“幸运儿”。  
对此Jared心情复杂。虽然不后悔参与实验，但要说不失望也是假的。每一项手术都有排异风险，更何况这只是临床实验阶段，而Jared正好是无法预估的排异者之一。  
这有过先例。医生在漫长的沉默后补充，仿佛知道了这个他就会好过些，就不会像“先例”一样在见过光明后又被永远夺去，并终生沉浸在曾见过的短暂画面中。  
可以接受失败，但成功后的失败却像卡在喉咙里的刺，迟迟无法下咽。  
他记得意识消失前最后的天幕，记得星群如此耀眼以至于醒来的一瞬间还停留在视网膜上。下一秒，父母的轻声呼唤提醒他回到了现实。今天的一切不过是漫长的美梦。  
他们在担心他，而他不能把失望怪罪在任何人身上。无助的是，即使反复强调他没事他很好，他们也显然不信。Jared不知道自己表现出了什么，让那些安慰的话语都失去说服力。直到Jensen的声音从门边传来。  
他没有勉强自己撑太久，因为很快父母就说要去买晚饭，也可能只是个借口，总之病房里安静下来，只剩下坐在床边的Jensen。他握住了他的手，掌心温暖极了。于是他放任自己崩溃，任由打开水龙头的情绪从内部涌到外面，直到发凉的身体无法控制地抖个不停。止不住的泪水从脸上滑到下巴，打湿了单薄的病服。他刚见过那些水滴的形状，现在却又只能徒劳地一个个戳破。  
“对不起……”他的声带被钝刀打磨生锈，指尖陷进了Jensen的手背，一定弄伤了他，“对不起……”  
“嘘——这不是你的错，你没有任何错。”Jensen不介意他的崩溃和任性，他离开椅子，弯腰抱紧了他，“你没有错，Jay。”  
“对不起……”他执拗地摇着头，脸颊反复蹭过柔软毛衣，“对不起，我又看不见了，对不起……”他本来可以成为Jensen的导游，带他去看看这个世界，实现他的梦想。他本来可以凝视着Jensen，回应Jensen的目光，像他曾经上百次做过的那样。他本来可以做很多事，更多事，他在能看见的短暂时光里列下了比火车还长的清单，现在都变成了空头支票。  
Jensen就这么紧紧地搂着他，直到情绪逐渐平复，强烈的失望与沮丧重新填满空壳。  
“我爱你。”他开口。  
“我也爱你。”Jared本能地回应，只是仍旧低着头。他看起来一定像墨西哥湾里打捞起的大型垃圾，应该被扔进医疗废物箱而不是放在病床上。  
“我爱你，不管你会变成什么，或者不变成什么。”Jensen的指尖融化着他的手臂，“我从来没有作出期望，因为你已经是我见过最好的人，没必要改变。如果你想尝试，我会支持，但如果失败了，不代表你该为此愧疚。Gerald和Sherri也是这么想的，Jeff和Megan一定也是。我们爱你，我爱你，所以永远不必对我说抱歉。”  
……  
“我们得定个协议，以后在采访时间你就专心谈话。他们已经占用你的大部分时间了，我完全不想跟他们出现在同一个空间。”Jensen继续焦虑地来回踱步，仿佛记者们踩了他的尾巴。  
钻出回忆的Jared恰好捕捉到了一丝信息：“你是不是在吃醋？”  
脚步停下。Jensen拔高嗓门近乎尖叫：“我怎么可能？”  
“你不满他们占用了我的时间，那些本来应该分给你的。”  
“我没有。”  
“你绝对有。”  
“我说没有。”  
“你有，而且现在你肯定脸红了。”  
“我就是有。这有什么不对吗？”  
Jared被突如其来的坦诚噎住，想了想终于反击：“但你的大部分时间现在都分给了那个叫Ann还是Anna的家伙。”  
“她叫Annabel，谢谢关心。我是训练员，Jared。本来就该陪Lucas的新主人练习，从前我也是这么对你的。但显然她比你专心，他们处得很好，很快课程就能结束了。”  
Jared不服气地吸吸鼻子：“我对你的专心程度无人能比。”  
被不要脸程度惊呆的Jensen一时说不出话。于是Jared继续：“你想看电影吗，顺便消灭掉多买的蛋糕卷？”  
“……你想看什……”蛋糕卷的诱惑让Jensen完全忘了刚才的争论。  
“《爱情故事》。”Jared脱口而出。  
“看来有人计划很久了。”  
“在你跟Annabel‘友好相处’的时候我就开始计划了。”Jared得意极了，“最终确定下来是接受采访时。”  
Jensen不再调侃，把蛋糕摆在桌上，等Jared弄好放映机坐回沙发上时安静地拨弄着他脑后的卷发。  
“进屋时我已经把蛋糕卷分给Sherri了，至少分了一半，现在仍然多得吃不完。”他有点郁闷地念叨，“真该控制一下我对食物的购买欲。”  
“放心，我会吃光他们的，我是巨人。”Jared舒服地蹭着对方手腕，咬下半个甜卷。  
Jensen笑起来，跟他的脑袋挨在一起：“真可靠，我的sweet giant。”  
“我也爱你。”Jared偏过头，把他拽进一个果酱味的吻里。

“感谢Morgan医生的实验，让我第一次知道世界原本的模样，它如此绚烂美丽，每一刻的变化都应接不暇。尽管这对普通人来说稀松平常，不值一提……”  
“但正是这段得而复失，让我意识到自己有多幸运。我见过美丽和丑陋，疲惫和欢乐，光明与黑暗，用我的所有感官探寻过这个世界。最终无论我变成什么模样，依然有我爱的人陪伴在身边，他们依然爱着我，这份爱让我永远不必对他们说抱歉。”  
“我曾经为天生缺陷苦恼自卑，没法融入社会，曾经怨天尤人，疑惑上天不公的原因。但这些都不再重要，如果不是如此，可能永远没法遇到我爱的人。”  
“不，我对生活的观点没有改变，它一如既往地美好而操蛋，会把巧克力冰淇淋拍到你鼻子上，好让所有路过的人都嘲笑你，拍下你的傻脸发布到社交网络上。但我爱的人会被我顶着甜筒的脸逗笑，把他的那份分给我，幸运的话，还会舔掉那些巧克力酱。”  
“这些，才是最重要的小事。”

 

END


End file.
